Caged: The Capitol Games
by Risha11
Summary: Blaze, Tristan, Caleb, and Analease. All from the Capitol. All in danger of being reaped. This is the story of the final Hunger Games Katniss and the gang voted to have: a game of revenge. It's a tale of loss, anger, hatred, humor, and love. Watch the tributes, as they struggle to survive and trust each other in a game where trust can lead to death, from the reaping to the victor.
1. Bad News

**Obviously, I don't own the Hunger Games or the idea of the Capitol Games, those belong to Collins. I do however own my imagination and the wacky characters and other non-novel details that are in this fic. I wrote this fic because I wanted Collins to make a fourth book and as un-original as the plot may seem, I put my heart and soul into making this as likable as possible. **

**Since this is my first real fanfic, I would really enjoy feedback and constructive criticism. (Yes, there will be a few grammar and spelling errors. If you want to fix them, I'd love to have a beta!) By the way, sorry if this first chapter is a bit long and boring, but it does get better (or at least I hope you think so). Thanks for giving it a try! -Risha **

* * *

**Blaze:** A cloud passes over the sky blocking the sun and making it darker, the Capitol is ruined. Well, not quite. It's more like a beautiful champagne glass broken into a thousand tiny pieces. It's not totally ruined and it can be fixed, but getting it back to it's original form seems close to impossible.

When you look outside at the buildings you can't really tell how hard this place has been hit, except for a few areas that have been bombed or where the pods went off. The real damage is on the inside. The Capitol has no power any more and it's only been a few months since the Rebels took over, President Snow died, chaos broke out, and the shining Capitol crumbled.

"Blaze stop day dreaming!" Analease yells and I snap out of my thoughts. Oh yah right, we are going to the City Circle for a special announcement from the Rebels. The filthy vermin.

"Um sorry Analease, it's just... I don't know. I promise from now on I'll pay attention."

She smiles her cherry smile and we walk past empty shops and nearly silent streets. In the windows I see our reflection, average Capitol girls wearing nice clothing. Analease is the stand out of the pair. Her blonde hair with fashionable blue and pink highlights, defined cheekbones, ice blue eyes with lime green and neon pink eye shadow, and perfectly caved lips make her face something you'd pay to see. As for her outfit well, lets just say it's worth a ton, literally.

A small pain runs through my chest as I compare myself to her. I wish I could be more beautiful. I have a slight tan and burnet hair, normal hair, with no crazy dies in it. (People always told me I had a non-capitalistic sense of fashion.) In a place like the Capitol however, those things don't make me the most special person in the world.

I have fair bone structure, but nothing that stands out. My face is normal, with slightly wide set eyes and a nose that I feel's a little too large. I guess maybe my eye lashes are okay. They aren't thin and are a shade darker than my chocolate milk colored eyes. From exercising on a daily basis, I've managed to keep my weight down, but having a low metabolism sucks. However, there are more important things than looks to worry about, I tell myself. Still, is doesn't stop me from being self conscious.

The windows we walked passed change to a hard brick wall as we go through a narrow alley. It seems creepy and scary even in the day light. The smells of sulfur, smoke, and trash condense in the small space, making it unpleasant to breathe. Unpleasant and impossible are two different things. Luckily, I'm able to survive the stench.

"Ug, I can't wait to get out of there!" Analease complains waving a hand over her nose to add dramatic effect.

"Yea, your not the only one." I sigh. Analease Snow is one of my best friends, still sometimes she can be so...girly, a true pet of the Capitol. But hey, aren't we all? Most people here have never needed to work a day in our lives, until now.

As a little girl I would play with dolls and go to parties- do anything I wanted. As a young teen I spent money like crazy. I was always so oblivious to the world outside the Capitol. I had no idea that some people were starving and drowning in filth. _That is a lie. _I totally knew, ever since I was eight, I knew.

It was eight years ago when my father told me,"Dearest Puppet, I'm going to visit some of the districts to see which children get reaped this year. You know how Daddy loves his gambling and how he's never wrong. It's taken years of petitioning President Snow, but now child, I've finally been granted permission to travel to the districts to get close up and personal with this year's tributes. Is there anything you want me to bring back for you my angel?"

At the time, I was very adventurous and wished to see the districts for myself, but of corse I knew that couldn't happen. It was very hard for any traveling between the districts unless it was official business. So, I asked my father for the next best thing I could ask for, pictures.

When he got back I was dismayed. The photos showed horrid things. In District Twelve it showed filthy streets, people in rags, and the poor strewn around everywhere. Even though I wasn't there I could almost here the sound of starving children crying out for food and the smell of unwashed bodies.

After seeing that photograph, I burned it in the stove and watched fire claim District Twelve. I tried my hardest to forget what things the people outside the Capitol suffered. I convinced myself it was just some picture to scare me and became cross with my father. He however didn't seem to mind, but instead was happy to know that it was a good betting season that favored District One. That happened to be the first year my mother allowed me to fully watch the Hunger Games. For weeks afterwards, my nights were restless.

Soon we reach the end of the narrow alley and come into a large crowd of people at the City Circle were the Hunger Games Opening Ceremonies used to take place. It's 11:54, six minutes till the noon announcement. We all look up at the balcony on the second story of what used to be President Snow's mansion. There is a mic set up, but no one standing there. If the Capitol was hosting this event, someone would surely be up there now, for the Capitol is always early. This is obviously a Rebel announcement. They are never on time.

"Analease, Blaze, over here!" I hear a faint sound coming from me left. I turn my head and see Caleb.

A smile crosses my face. The sight of my second childhood friend make my heart beat and send warmth to my cheeks. He smiles a goofy yet attractive grin that only he can manage at me, or rather at Analease. My heart drops. It's obvious that I like this boy. However, patting the moves on him would make me a bad friend and ruin our relationship. Even if he does seem to take a liking to Analease, I won't allow myself to complain.

"Hey are you okay Blaze? You seem kind of low profile." Caleb's concerned voice cuts into my thoughts. Shoot I've drifted off again.

"Y-," my voice is cut off by Analease.

"She is fine! Like always, she has her head in the clouds. Blaze, I though you promised not to drift off in thought again. Oh never mind, I'll just keep Caleb company while you think." Analease, being my best friend for ages, knows how to piss me off. To me it seems that ever since my feeling for Caleb arrived, she's been annoying me more. I feel a slight urge to punch her in her perfect little face, instead I keep my cool.

She is about to tell Caleb God knows what when the loud voice booms over the square. Ha, the spiteful part of me taunts, let Analease know what it feel like to be cut off. Oh just give it a rest, another part says.

Up on the stage Is the one girl responsible for the entire rebellion, the one responsible for the Capitols downfall, the girl I despise for all the pain she's caused my family... Katniss Everdeen. She looks as if the hasn't changed once since her fighting days during the rebellion. She still has a healing wound on her arm and her hair is quite messed up. Even from here you can see a smile tugging at her face.

"I'm here to tell you a brief new message from the District Head Quarters (DHQ). I want every body to stay calm and rational when I say this." She pauses for a breath. I clench me teeth wondering what could be so bad she has to warn us to stay calm. After being bombed and mocked and having our leader assassinate, little can keep up from remaining unruffled. 'Come on Katniss, just bloody get on with it,' I think and she does,"This year we are going to have another Hunger Games..." I hear some people cheering. This is the perfect way to make the Capitol feel better, by hosting a Hunger Games for their entertainment.

"...With the children of the Capitol." She finishes and for a second people are silent as if to make sure they heard correctly. Then it sinks in and I'm the first to raise my voice and shout out my contempt.

* * *

**AN: I hope you thought this was okay. I edited this chapter because in the first version, her eyes were purple which made her really mary-sue like! Anyways, thanks for reading. **


	2. Tomorrow's the Reaping

"You can't do that you freaking little Vermin! We have already suffered! You took away our power, our strength, our faith, and now you want to take our lives, my life?" I yell. More voices join in, it's a riot. There's so much noise we can barely hear her reply.

"And what about what happened to the districts, to my home? We suffered far more than you have. You took _our_ power, _our_ strength, _our_ faith, and you took many more of our lives than we could ever take of yours. You took my sister's life and this Hunger Games is going to pay back all those families who lost their children because of you." Katniss retorts.

The crowd goes into silence. It's all true, but it isn't fair! We already payed them back. "_Or have we?_" A little voice in my head whispers. I know the answer, it's no.

"This will be unlike most games of corse." She cuts into the silence,"We will have each childl's name in a reaping ball at least once. For the children who are closely related to people high up in the Capitol, games makers, and even high betters, you will have your name placed in more times." Katniss pauses and there are some cries of fear and sighs of relief from some of the people. Analease almost screams.

"We will be picking twelve boys and twelve girls all from the Capitol. The fist boy and girl will be Team One, the second boy and girl will be Team Two, and so on until Team Twelve is chosen. These different teams will stand for the different districts. Your team number will be your district except for Team Twelve since the Capitol so graciously blew District Twelve up. Team Twelve will represent District Thirteen. Is that clear?" She gives us another pause to think then says,"Other than that, it will be like most Hunger Games. Only one victor, it will be televised for all to see, if you are between the ages of twelve and eighteen you are eligible, you can bet on people, and you will have a mentor _and_ a chaperone from the district you represent who manage what gifts you receive from sponsors. Some differences are that the pre games events will be held at District One instead of the Capitol, and you are likely to know your fellow tributes. That being said, Reaping day is tomorrow. Sorry for any inconveniences," and with that she storms away leaving all of us talking and yelling and screaming so loud you'd think they were sending us to Hell, which in a way they are.

"Oh my God I am going to die! Oh my God oh my God oh my God," Analease is hyperventilating. I know why. Caleb steps close to her wrapping her arms over her protectively and whispers soothing words to her. Facts however are facts, and no matter how much Caleb wants to protect her he can't. In fact, we are all in danger of being in the games.

When I wearily arrive home Jaden is waiting for me at the door steps. His brown hair lies in messed up pieces across his small head. When he looks up I can see his scared brown eyes. He must have heard the news.

"Blaze, are we going to get sent into the games?" he asks quietly.

"No of course not! Why would you worry about something like that?" I reply trying my hardest to sound upbeat and convincing, but even if he is only thirteen, he isn't stupid.

"Blaze, I heard the news and I know we have a very good chance of getting reaped." He almost whispers to himself.

I don't know what to do. He is right, we do have a very good chance in participating in this year's Hunger Games. It's not like we can run away from here, and I doubt we can seek any comfort from our parents. Mom's probably drunk and lying unconscious in the dining room. Ever since the rebels took over she's been like that. Too depressed and shocked to care for us any more. So what about dad? Ha! I bet he's already at the Capitol Head Quarters (CHQ) betting on who will be reaped tomorrow at noon.

Jaden looks up at me again waiting for my answer.

"Jaden, no matter what I wont let them make you part of the games." I promise him looking straight into his eyes. I mean what I say. If he does get chosen I will somehow volunteer for him ever if we are the opposite gender.

He shakes his head slowly,"No Blaze, it's you who I'm worried about. Your older than I am and that means you'll have a better chance of getting reaped." It sinks into my head that he is right. As I ponder about this he gives me a hug. It's what I really need now. It almost takes all my stress of today away and I shiver with a warm joy.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Lets go inside, it's getting kinda cold." I suggest

We head inside and I'm not surprised to see mom bent over the dining room table an empty bottle of liquor in her bony hand. It smells awful in here, but what can I do about it? I swear it's colder in here than it was outdoors. I start a fire and wait for dad to come home...if he is coming home. Jaden goes upstairs leaving me in the living room to sit down on the couch and ponder.

The room seems bitter cold even with the warm fire place roaring and the expensive maroon colored silk and velvet comforter cocooning around my body. I feel as if an apocalypse is coming, it's the end of the world. All those years of gathering around the T.V. and watching kids kill each other while laughing about it with Caleb and Analease are over. Karma, something I have never believed in has come back to nip me in the butt. As of this moment now I, Blaze Boltson may be one of the kids getting killed, not the ones in the safety of their homes watching.

The Rebels have won and now they are going to give the Capitol a taste of their own medicine. If I was one of the children from any of the twelve districts this would be great; but no, I'm a girl of the now powerless Capitol, and will pay dearly for it.

The people of the districts must be laughing their ass's off; a reaping day where Capitol children get picked. I'm worried more than ever for the safety of Analease Snow. She has most likely been rigged to be one of the tributes this year since her grandfather was the President. As for Caleb, his parents were both games makers, and my father is always a top better on who will be crowned victor. What if we're all reaped?

I am furious with whoever's idea this was to host a Capitol Hunger Games. If Katniss Everdeen is responsible for this, I swear I'll rip her bloody throat out the first chance I get. Still, then again, I would have to be part of the Hunger Games to do that. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. Would I really risk my life just on the slim possibility of killing Katniss? Would I even have what it takes to kill her if I got the chance? Well, if I'm part of the Hunger Games I'll have to kill people anyway, maybe even my friends, so how much harder would it be to kill someone I hate? It's that thought that drifts in my mind when I fall to sleep at only 3:00pm.

Blood. Killing. Death. That is what I see in my dreams. All the previous games flash through my mind. Knives being thrown, a sickening cry, cannons firing signaling death, and in the end one victor who has killed everyone.

I'm being chased be something I can't under stand. It's closing me into a canyon; a dead end. I know I have to get out, but I can't. The thing gets closer and I realize there is nowhere to go. I'm like a deer trapped by a hunter. Scared. Defenseless. The thing emerges from behind a rock. I still can't tell who or what it is because of a mask blocking it's face. The mask looks like it should belong to a serial killed, stained red with blood, blood from it's victims. Then I see a strand of blonde hair and the flash of blue eyes before Analease pounces and slits me throat with a blood caked dagger.


	3. I Get a Death Ticket

**Here goes another chapter. Hope you like it**

I wake up gasping for air like a fish out of water. Last night's dream has really unnerved me. I still can believe I slept from 3:00pm straight till morning. It's now 8:00am and I've been asleep a whole seventeen hours! The phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, so what are you gonna wear for to reaping today?" Analease asks.

"Um I don't know what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking my best dress or my favorite jeans and T-shirt"

"Go with the jeans and T-shirt. There will most likely be tons of other girls with dresses"

"Okay I'm going with the dress then"

"Fine what ever Analease, is there anything else?"

"Nope, see you a noon"

"See ya"

I put the phone down. Wow, she doesn't seem the least bit scared. I guess she is trying to pretend that this whole thing isn't happening, that she won't be reaped today. But pretending it's a dream won't wake you the nightmare.

Jaden walks down the stairs, says 'good morning', and fixes himself a breakfast of warm porridge with dried figs and a glass of orange juice. At least the Capitol hasn't yet been forced to eat dog stew and burnt bread. He is dressed in a white shirt and purple plaid pants. His hair is combed and he looks very cute. Not the most fancy boy in the world, but presentable.

That reminds me, I have to get dressed too. Knowing Analease, she's probably going to show up in a pink ball-gown. After all, she owns about a hundred whose expense could probably feed the people of the districts for a year. That leaves me with two options, follow her example and wear a dress too or go in jeans and a nice T-shirt. I choose the second. Furthermore, if I'm reaped I wan't to look like someone who is strong and can win, can survive, and not a wimpy girl from a princess show.

Up in my sky blue colored room I open up the multicolored draws that hold my cloths. In the pink one I grab a deep violate colored shirt with a scoop neck. Around the sleeves are little golden and silver ruffles. The shirt is the kind that is very tight, clings to your body, and would never look good on someone fat. In my green draw are all different kinds of pants. I decide to get a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a golden belt. As I look into the mirror I can tell that I don't look like someone from the Hunger Games. I look like a Capitol's pet.

Too bad. I guess this look shows I'm proud of who I am and were I come from. Even though we're hated, we still have a bit of dignity and confidence. The "over the top" fashion we're known for is simply a way of flaunting our bold personalities. Since I have decided to change my look, I strap on a pair of silver heals with little purple roses on the front. Now that my outfit really matches well, I need to focus on my face. I dark part of me laughs, "What a annoying little petty Capitol bitch you are!" But I can't seem to hear her.

First lesson in Capitol Fashion is to never match your make up to your outfit. (Well, that's the rule unless you have on a costume or specialized outfit like during the Hunger Games.) You want them to both stand out equally. I decide to make my eyes pop out by putting on tons of eye liner and some grey/black eye shadow in the lower crease of my eyes. Then I put on a light pink to my lips. When I've finally finish brushing out my hair I stand back and look at myself. I'm not one of those people who are obsessed with themselves, but I have to admit I look pretty foxy.

It's 9:00 when I come down the stairs. Jaden is on the couch watching the news. There's nothing new to know. From the kitchen I watch the television as I make honey bacon and fried duck eggs. Then an announcement comes with on the words ATTENTION flashing across the screen of our TV. "Attention! This is a special announcement: Only kids fourteen and under may have a volunteer take their place. The volunteer must be over fourteen. That is all." Then the normal new comes back as if that announcement didn't matter at all.

This changes everything. I'm almost one hundred precent sure this rule was made just so Analease will be forced to participate in the games. This also means that most people who get reaped will have no hope of getting out. It also means I will have no hope of getting out. Jaden immediately gets up and comes over to were I frozen stand letting my breakfast burn.

"Oh god,"He says quietly.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Analease!" I almost shout. I don't wan't him upset over me. Oh gosh I have to call her, I think to myself. What can I say thought? "Sorry Analease but your gonna go into the Hunger Games and most likely die. Best of wishes!" No, I can't call her. So I call the only person who I can count on; Caleb. The phone rings for hours and It seems like he'll never pick up. I'm just about I end the call when a voice on the other line comes in.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Blaze"

"Oh thank goodness you called I think Analease would like to talk to you"

Analease is over at his house? She never told me anything about that! What ever, now's not the time to be mad at her. She's already going through a lot.

"H h h hello?" She stammers. It sound like she just stopped crying.

"Hi are you okay?"

"What do you think? I'm going to die!" She breaks out into sobs.

"No, you aren't. Hey I think you should spend some time talking to Caleb. He's really good at making people feel better." I tell her. The truth is I have no idea how to comfort someone besides Jaden.

"K k k kay," she replies, then the line drops dead. I feel all alone. The food is so far past burn I think eating it would be toxic. I dump it in the trash. I'm not hungry at all and honestly even if I was I don't think I have the strength to cook. So sit on the couch with Jaden, watching the news and listen to the clock tick time away.

Before I know it it's 11:00 and we are hurrying out the door. When we reach the City Circle we are some of the last people there even though we are fifteen minutes early. Jaden and I go our separate ways. He goes to an area roped of for thirteen year olds and I go to a section for sixteen year olds were I meet up with Caleb and Analease. Although she was in tears a few hours ago she look fabulous. Her hair is curled, her makeup looks fabulous, and her dress looks dazzling. Caleb looks fine too in his baby blue suit. The outfit brings out his eyes.

"Hey you both look great," I manage to get out.

"Yeah, you too," he says and smiles. I smile back. Analease stays silent.

The place is filled with noise of everyone talking. We are all so panicked and nervous that everyone is trying to lighten the mood by making jokes and talking away their worries.

"OMG! Did you hear? Like Menlec came out with their new nail polish color!" a fourteen year old squeaks to her friend.

"I know! I heard it cost like $172.99 for a bottle but that doesn't really matter! It's the first new Menlec product since the... rebellion," the girl's friends whispers the word, "and I hears you can eat it! So cool!"

This goes on for fifteen more minutes. Suddenly, a hush washes over the crowd as Katniss and Peeta enter the grand stage set up below the balcony. Katniss wears a gorgeous peach colored dress and Peeta wears a matching suit. I can swear I've seen the attire before.

Katniss stand tall and proud, but is tense. You can tell how much she hates us. Peeta looks distraught as if he can't believe he is witnessing yet another Hunger Games reaping. Out of the two of them he is my favorite. He always seems to try understand people even if they are on an opposing side. I feel as if he can understand what we are feeling. Well, actually he does know what we are feeling. He knows what it's like to be at a reaping and have your name be picked. So does Katniss, but I guess that doesn't stop her need for revenge.

A woman I know as Effie Trinket comes bouncing on stage and towards the mic in her neon blue suit and wild purple wig. Then she gives her signature statement that sends chills though my very soul,"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your Favor!" The filthy traitor!

"Ladies fist!" She announces and moves to the corner of the stage. Katniss walks over to a gigantic glass ball with the girls names, fishes out a slip of paper, and walks back over to the mic. Then speaks in a clear voice, "Nicolia Stine." A very shocked Nicolia, a girl who I remember from school as a popular priss with a very rich father, takes the stage. She's white as a ghost as she goes over to a section labeled Team One.

Peeta picks a name out of the ball with the boys names and reads, "Riley Katechi." I can clearly see the boy with red hair shaking as he get up and joins Nicolia.

The names go on and each time I hold my breath. Some kids that stand out are Asher: a kid with ash blonde hair and good looks from Team Four, Kent: a boy with big eyes and a round body on Team Six who has frosting on his mouth, Jake: a thirteen year old boy who reminds me of Jaden on Team Seven, Locket: a deaf girl on Team eight, two twelve year old girls picked one after another, Briar: on Team Nine, and Thistle: a tiny crying girl on Team Ten, and last of all Ged: a monstrous giant and bully who's also on Team Ten.

There are only two more teams to go (four more kids to be reaped) and neither Caleb, Analease, or I have been chosen. I'm about to think that we're all safe when Katniss calls out,"Analease Snow." I knew in my heart she wan't safe, but it hurts to see her mount the stage like a heart broken princess. A small tear falls down my cheek as I help push her towards the stage.

I just look up from wiping my face when Peeta Calls out,"Caleb Trever," and I here my self saying,"no!" Burring my head in my hands, I don't even have enough time to register that my two best friends are going to be taken away when Katniss says,"And the last girl is Blaze Boltson." sighs of relief sweep across the girls as well as small hushes of grief for me.

"Blaze Blaze Blaze!" I can here Jaden call my name over and over.

I don't even realize what has happened until I feel people pushing me forward. I can't cry, I must stay strong. My blood is frozen and I can't possibly move. Like a robot I slowly move closer and closer to the slot that says Team Twelve, getting closer and closer to my death spot. My steps are shaky and I'm afraid I might fall to my knees. My heart is beating so fast I swear that people can see my chest thumping under my tight shirt.

Things can't get worse. My best friends are going try to kill me and I'll be doing the same to them. Things can't get worse. It's just after I finish that thought when I here Peeta say with dismay,"The last boy to participate in the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games is Jaden Boltson."

**So, what happens next? Thank you so much for reading my chapter! If there is anything you think I can do to improve my story, please comment. **


	4. Saved by the Devil Prince

I don't even what is happening when I hit the floor. The only thought I'm aware of is that I have to save Jaden. He is at my side in a moment. I feel like I'm going to throw up and it takes a surprising amount of effort to hold my bile down.

"Somebody please help my sister! Blaze, wake up wake up!" He's yelling, completely frantic. There is a strange sensation taking place. I feel my weigh being lifted._ Am I dead?_ I think imprudently. My lids raid and I'm starring into the pool-blue eyes of Caleb. I blink a few times to clear my sight. It isn't caleb who's holding me up, it's Peeta.

"Are you okay?"Peeta questions me with a look of true concern in his eyes.

Everyone has their eyes fixed on me. My cheeks grow hot and I bet I am blushing a blazing red. I feel like I want to melt into the stage. I'm that embarrassed.

"Yeah," I manage to get out. My voice is raspy and stiff. I'm not at all okay. There are tears forming in my eyes. I can't save him. I promised him I would and I've failed.

"Sorry I broke my promise," Is all I can say to him with all these people here.

"Don't be, You couldn't help it." My brother's eyes hold my gaze, unwavering, he's not simply lying for my sake. Still, one of my biggest fear has come to light; loosing everyone I care for. In order to survive I'll have to kill me little brother and two best friends. A silent scream erupts from somewhere deep inside.

"I Volunteer for the boy on Team Twelve," Comes a male voice from the seventeen year old roped-off section. The sound rings in my ears. Am I imagining things? He raises onto the stage, in strong, proud, strides. I catch a glimpse of his raven hair and physique. He catches my eyes and a smirk tugs at his lips. I stare at him in recognition a flash longer before he passes me, his presence moving the air. Smithouser, I whisper.

"Well, aren't you a real looker," I hear Effie say in an exited voice. Sometime when I fainted she must have wandered over here.

"Thank you." he smiles,"My name is Tristan Smithouser," he says as if he's a prince who has just won a battle. What he has really just won is a nonrefundable death ticket. I'm struck dumbfounded. Tristan of all people is saving Jaden.

Tristan the Devil; the boy who made my life Hell; The boy who kills rabbits; The one who reels in girls with sweet lies just to cuts their hearts and cast them away; the dark, mesmerizing toy; put simply, an ass hole of a playboy.

All those thought keep flashing through my mind as Effie announces the new male tribute for Team Twelve. Why would someone like him risk his life to save Jaden's? The answer hits me like a four ton hovercraft. He is bringing his torturing of me to a whole new level, a level that includes killing.

Effie has finished announcing Tristan when someone in a black suit is half leading half dragging Jaden off the stage.

"Blaze, I won't leave without you I won't!" He cries out for everyone to hear.

Even though it breaks my heart to pieces with every word, I say in a tone of steel, "Stop crying like a child! You aren't doing anything to help." In a calm, but persuasive voice I continue,"I will be fine on my own. _You_ need to take care of yourself. I promise I'll be okay, so just go!" I can't show any sign of weakness. From now on I'll be the dog in a cage with lions who'll rip out my guts the second I let my guard down. In this game, only the strong and ruthless survive. I guess my words did the trick because he tuns his back to me and slowly slinks off stage like a whipped puppy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss looking at me with an odd expression I can't really name.

Effie's voice reads Katniss's thoughts for me,"Wow I haven't had this feeling since Katniss stepped up for Primrose just a few years ago. May Prim rest in peace and my we congratulate Tristan Smithouser, Katniss Everdeen, and Blaze Boltson for their heroic actions!" There is a applaud from the crowd and I'm shocked to see so many people from school looking at me half smiling half crying like they will really care if I die.

I look around at the other tributes, some look scarred and on the verge of breaking while other look like they're pissed attention seekers. The scariest ones however, are the ones who are perfectly calm, not showing a trace of emotion. Team Twelve has a huge advantage and will most likely get some sponsors after this little charade. I mentally smile, maybe the ass hole isn't so worthless after all, he's given me a good head start. Our cold relationship is also a good one. When it comes time to slit his throat at midnight; I won't have any mixed up feelings.

What seems like two seconds later we are being rushed into President Snow's old Mansion, a place Analease knows very well. This is where we will say our goodbyes. Each of us get our own private room to do so. My room number is twenty-three; it's about the size of my bedroom. I guess it's was originally used as a tiny conference room or something. There are about four comfortable chairs made of velvet with gold lace trimming sewn into the arm of the chairs. In between two chairs is a mediocre sized couch that can sit two to three people. Nothing really stands out as exquisite. I had expected more from President Snow's mansion.

It's been about five minutes and no one has arrived. My throat catches. Mom might not even know what is going on, my father is god knows where, my friends are part of the games, and even Jaden might not have showed up because of what I said. I was too hard on him and now he's angry with me. But I had to do it, I try to convince myself. I go to sit down on the couch and make myself into a ball. Hesitantly, I start to chew at my nails, then stop at a slight creaking noise. The door opens and little Jaden walks in.

My spirits lift. "Oh thank God your here! I thought you were mad at me because of what I said I'm so so so sorry if I hurt you." I run to him arms for a moment we embrace, I cry and laugh at the same time, and he murmurs in my ear,"Promise me you'll take this as your token to remind you of me so you don't forget." He holds out a small black feather strung to a necklace on a gold chain.

"Your feather really? Oh how could I ever forget you?" I ask trembling

"I don't worry about you forgetting me, I don't want you to forget _yourself_. I don't want you to turn into a ruthless monster, Promise?" he sighs innocently.

"Of corse! I promise you I won't go insane or turn into a monster. But Remember, I may have to kill in order to come home." I choke.

"I know, just remember Gloria." He replies with a smile.

Gloria, that is who's feather this is. She was our pet bird we got from our father. Back then, we didn't know why she was always sad until we realized she was a Mockingjay from the wild. She was never mean't to be caged. In the end we set her free and were filled with joy as we watched her fly away singing merry tunes. In her cage was one tiny black feather. Jaden kept it as a memory of her; to remind him that caged things must be set free.

The real lesson of the story was that though we caged Gloria, when we let her go she didn't attack us. Gloria was thankful to be set free and graced us with song. She was grateful and always stayed a peaceful bird even though she was in a rough situation. She never turned into a monster out of rage.

"Yes, I'll remember her. Jaden thank you so much for always being by my side. Just remember you are going to have to find someone els to call on besides me. I hope I come back, but if I don't know that I'll always love you." He nods.

"I'll love you too." We just stand there until a peace keeper comes to take him away. He panics and fights and screams and I can't do a single thing.

"Blaze Blaze Blaze!" are the last world I'll ever her from him; my name in distorted cries.

The next people to come into the room are a group of girls that I rarely even talked with. They all seem to be teary with puffy eyes and stuffed up noses. I suppose they just finished seeing all their other friends and I'm the last stop.

"Oh Blaze we are going to miss _you _so much. You were so fun to be around!" One girl named Kara exclaims and starts to burst into tears.

"It's so heroic how much you love your little brother. Family love is so important." Relna a girl on our pep squad sighs and then cries. Pretty soon all of the girls are crying, but one.

Juno, a tall girl with pitch black hair and grey/blue eyes looks at me straight forward and says five words that make me feel better,"We'll take care of him." It feels as if I'm Atlas and the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders. For the last few minutes they're with me, I tell them how much I'm going to miss everyone. I suddenly dawns on me that all these people who I also though of as petty and stupid, really aren't that bad. They care and laugh and cry and get mad just like everyone else. It's not our fault we ended up the way we are. The Capitol raised us to be like this. Even if the Rebel's see us as stuck up, disgusting, aristocrats; we are humans. We may be vastly different from the citizens of the Districts, but we're still just _people._

Once they all leave, I stare at the clock. I still have a half hour until we leave for the train station. I'm almost positive I have no more visitors. If I need to, now is the time to cry. If I do, there will be no one to witness it and I can be cleaned up by the time we reach the train station were there are sure to be tons of cameras. I can't seem to get any tear out however, and that's a good thing because two seconds later _she_ walks in the door.

I grit my teeth and try to calm down as the Medusa herself, Katniss sits down in a chair besides me.

"Why are you here?" I ask savagely. There is no reply. I could kill her in this very room right now, the thought dawns on me. But how? I could try to choke her, but I've had no practice in hand to hand combat and I'm sure she's had tons. Plus she's bound to be armed. I silently let out a painful giggle, she has no guards, she's that confident she can deal with me.

"I know you must think I'm the mother of all bitches, but just know that I can relate to what you're feeling. I was once a tribute like you and in the very same position, and I blamed the Capitol for everything. Now you blame us, but pointing a finger doesn't solve anything, actions do. I also know that behind your hate for the rebels you are scared. Scared for your brother, scared of getting killed, and scared of turning into a monster yourself." Katniss breaks the silence and her words send chills down my back because all her words are true. I wan't to kill her. No. Behind that I wan't to safe. That's what I really want. She put a hand on my back and walks out the door before I can say another thing.

Before it completely shuts the older girl whispers something without turning to face me, "If you weren't a lap dog I think we could have been friends. As I said before, not blame, but actions solve problems. Be strong and win. I'm betting on you."

I sit there shocked into silence for sixty seconds in an emotional wreck. My feelings are now totally conflicted due to her damn words. I cry in horrible little chocked sobs. I've never in my life had a panic attack and now I think I know what it feels like. While I try to stop crying it can't breath, properly and it scares me. Just when I think I've got myself together I start choke crying again. It's only five minutes until we have to get to the train stations and I've finally stopped my pathetic sobbing. In one corner of the room is a small sink and mirror.

I look horrible. My makeup has smeared sending black streaks running down my face. So much for the "water proof" mascara. I should have worn less eyes line. In a hurry I star rinsing my puffy eyes. After about three minutes of vigorously splashing water in my face, all the makeup has come off and my eyes look less swollen. My face is a bit red and not to mention wet, but it's an improvement to where I was three minutes ago. It take a few more minutes to get my hair back to looking presentable. Just one quick drying off of my face with my shirt and I'm ready to go when a guard comes to take me to the train station.

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter! I did some major editing from the original I had of this chapter so I hope it was good. As always, thank you so much for reading this! **


	5. Past, Present, and Future

The beautiful limo we all take to the train station should be silent and awkward, but instead it is loud and full of people talking. After all, even if these people have to kill one another they all know each other from school. The situation gives me an idea of what is must have been like at last game's Quarter Quell when all the tributes knew one another. I find a seat next to Caleb and Analease. I want to stay as far away from my "partner"as possible. I don't want to get to know him better, get to like him, get to trust him, because in the long run, the games are the games. This however, doesn't seem to be a problem since he's over at the other end of the bus getting a lap dance by Nicolia. I give a little laugh out loud.

If I plan to make it back home, it's best to make an alliance with Caleb and Analease, then if all three of us somehow make it to the final three, we'll deal from there. If we stick to that plan the odds are very much in my favor since I doubt we'll really be in the final three. Still there is very slim, but still a chance, that we will be forced to kill each other. I honestly don't wan't to dawn on this probability or talk to people, so I decide to look out the window. Turns out I won't have amuse myself with the landscape for long. We are rolling into the train station.

Some of the girls like Nicolia and her friend sliver seem very excited.

"Oh my god Tristan, look how amazing this is!" Nicolia smiles as she slides between his legs. He nods looking down upon her low-cut dress. I turn away.

One of the little girls, Thistle, is still crying her eyes out and her friend Briar is trying to comfort her. Poor girl, is the first thing to pop into my mind. I wonder how far she'll make it in the games. Most of us, just stand in groups of a few friends or isolated as the cameras gobble up our footage.

Soon enough we are ushered into position to board the shinning Tribute Train, the train that will lead us to our deaths. This big train is split into twelve different carts. Each one is roughly the size of five of my houses. So as you can imagine, this train is not only beautiful, but huge. The carts are numbered one through twelve and each team gets to share a cart,

I get to share a cart with Tristan the Playboy. Hooray, **_Not_**! There better be locks on the bedroom doors.

The moment I step on the train it starts moving lightning fast and we are greeted by a woman wearing what I guess is supposed to be Capitolistic Fashion. Her hair is dyed neon yellow, her heals must be ten inches tall, and her outfit is the most absurd, ugly, and bright piece of clothing in the Panem. I think it's meant to insult us. Sure enough when she speaks its in an airy high pinched and girly voice, I guess she thinks is a Capitol accent.

"Hello? I'm Acaciaw and I'm going to be your Ssshaperone for your teeeam?" My Jaw goes tight. Ugh so this is how people think we talk? It's disgusting. I've heard some people joke about how we hiss our "S" and sound as if we are asking a question at the end of our sentences, but how hard would it have been polite and simply say,"Hello, I'm Acacia and I'm going to be your chaperone for your team."?

The District people always talk about how rude and cruel people of the Capitol are, would they take a look at themselves? They are way worse than we are! I'm fed up with Acacia. Who does she think she is?

"Heeere ya go darlin?" She squeeks and hands me a sash, then explains as I'm unfolding it, "You weeaar it liiike a beelt darlin?"

Tristan laughs as I hold it up. There must be something on the other side. **I PLAY IT SAFE**, it reads, **SAFE IS SEXY!** A deep furro appears on my brow, and I throw the belt sash thing on the floor. I'm about to start yelling at her when a low voice that stops me before my words can tumble out.

"What's going on?" The voice comes from down the hallway. It takes my only a second to realize who this is, It's Haymitch Abernathy. Acacia and Tristan must realize who it is too because she looks down at the ground ashamed and he straightens his back a little and crosses his arms.

Haymitch is a very special person. He knows everything there is to know about the Hunger Games. He is a victor himself and has been a mentor for tons of District Twelve's Tributes. He even was a mentor twice for Katniss and Peeta and both times they came back!

Coming into this little section of the room, he has on a nice shirt and pants that look as if they have been ironed recently. In his hand he holds a bronze flask of some sort of liquid to presume is a type of alcohol. He is well groomed and seems slightly surprised that we are all just standing there silently.

"Um, sorry to be rude or something, but what are you here?" He just laughs and I feel very stupid for asking.

After getting himself back together her looks at Tristan and I and replies wearily,"To be your _mentor_ of corse" I don't know what to say. Then suddenly I remember what Katniss told us yesterday during her announcement, "_You will have a mentor and a chaperone from the district you represent_." Well, I guess that explains why he and Acacia are here. God, if katniss is Medusa, Acacia is either Setheno or Euryale; one of her hideous Gorgan sisters.

"But if we are representing District Thirteen then why are you are mentor?" Tristan asks cooly. Haymitch just looks at him mouth almost sagging opened. I knew he was a brain dead idiot, but how stupid is Tristan? There are no mentors that we could have from District Thirteen! A mentor is a victor from your district (or in our case the district you're representing) that helps guide you through the games. District Thirteen has no victors because it has never even had tributes go into the Hunger Games!

Tristan seems to be processing this because a few seconds later he mutters quietly,"Oh."

"Well, it looks like we know how smart the tributes are going to be this year. If the rest of your fellow tributes are as dumb as you are pretty boy and safety, then these games should be quite amusing to watch." Haymitch is laughing again. I'm so shocked I don't even know what to do. Even Acacia who was insulting us before looks caught off guard.

That's when I sense the smell in the air that smells all too much like my home. I can't believe I didn't notice before, Haymitch is drunk. Oh great what can be better than a drunk mentor? What was I expecting? I have seen from may Hunger Games. Haymitch has been drunk for years now. At the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games reaping he had been so drunk he taunted the Capitol, fell off the stage, and knocked himself unconscious. So honestly, why did I think he would be at all sober? _It's because he successfully got not one but two tributes out of the Hunger Games._ The thought gives me some hope.

"So what is the best plan of getting out of the Cornucopia with some weapons, but avoiding the blood bath? How do you find water? What is the best strategy on how to get sponsors?" I ask. If he's our mentor I want to get as much information out of him before he gets extremely wasted.

"Hold on," he hiccups, "stop the questions. I swear, you kids are always the same, always cutting to the chase when you need to take steps," Haymitch slurs out. He sounds tired, a bit exasperated, and of corse, drunk.

I lock eyes with Tristan. This intoxicated old man is supposed to be our best asset for survival. If he's going to be any use to us he is going to need to be less liquored up. I know from experience with my mom that drunk people aren't quite in their right mind, and could be hostile and even dangerous. We should really try to wait until he's less tipsy to get some sense into him, but who knows if he'll ever get any sense in him? We need to act now and we both know it.

I automatically reach out and snatch the flask of what ever substance it holds. When I screw off the lid to pour the contents on to the floor, the fumes make me gag. In that second of hesitation Haymitch snatches back his flask and smacks me in the face I hit the floor and swear I can see little stars.

Tristan lunges for him, with unexpected agility, as the train lurches forward and they are thrown together in a heap on the ground. This is bad. If we upset him any further I can guarantee one hundred percent that he will make sure we die in that arena, but if we do nothing, how will I survive? When we all regain our footage I think Haymitch is going to storm into his room. Instead, he says something that makes my stomach do a back flip,"I'm sick of replaying tributes over and over! Can't you two stop acting like Peeta and Katniss for just once? Seriously, your basically a repeat of what happened with them. Pretty soon people will be calling you the star crossed lovers from District Twelve!" He takes a deep breath, we all do.

"Star crossed lovers, I rather like the ring of that!" Tristan smiles catching my eye. I give him the most menacing glare I can muster.

"Your looks and crap won't work with me. I'm not falling for you." I tilt my head, and tell him.

"Oh," he taunts,"but just admitted you were attracted to me."

"I never said that you imprudent narcissist!" I retort.

"Oh, using big words are we?" he teases.

"Cut it out you two!" Haymitch breaks us up,"Heres some advice just to shut you two the hell up! One: do every thing your stylist says. and Two: Know how to play the crowd" With that he storms out of the room, Acacia hot on his heals.

Good, at least Tristan's harassment wasn't in vain; I got some information out of him. That night after dinner (my first meal since yesterday's lunch) I sit looking out the window of my fancy bedroom as we ride our way to the districts. I think of the things that will help me take down me enemy. Tristan Smithouser: powerful, charming, and vain. He's arrogant, Self centered, acts on impulse, and from studying him at school I've learned that if you make him angry, you make him stupid.

Next, how to play the crowd. I think about it, everyone loves romance, and not just sugar coated love. People like conflict and struggle and sex. A thought occurs. As much as I hate the idiot, he may be an easy ticket for sponsors with his dark charm. But I can't just sit back and have him take all the glory. I pick up the belt sash and tie it to my waist. Next I pull my shirt down a hitch. Oh, if only Jaden could see me now. Well, I guess I'll be the play boy's bunny for a bit. I try to walk in a sexy fashion and fail. I spend a good portion of the night thinking up my new character and gaining confidence.

Taking a deep breath in, I decide I'll begin my role after makeovers. Even if my acting isn't spot on, boys are easy to manipulate.


	6. Into the Play Boy's Eyes

Okay, it's the next day and the tributes have arrived in District One. It's Tristan's moment to tell the story

**Tristan:** When we arrive in District One There has to be some mistake. District One is supposed to be a shinning place, not as beautiful as the Capitol of corse, but still someplace worth living. Where we stand looks as if it has been bombed a thousand times. Well, that's actually some what the truth. I can tell that the others think this too. They all just stare around as if this is some sort of joke. (Well all except Nicolia and Sliver who are too interested in playing with me.) One of the little girls, Thistle is _still _crying. How long is this little fuzz going to last in the games? God only knows.

I try to make my face look less shocked and more cool as Camera teams film us as we arrive. The last thing I need is the District people thinking I'm a stuck up Capitol pretty boy who is ungrateful and spoiled. Even though I am all those things I simply want them to think I'm hot and cool. Smile, I tell myself harshly, look pleased and happy to be in this wasteland!

I look around and there are swarms of people around us pestering us like the little insects they are. Some cheer while most of them look at us with hate. One insolent little boy even throws a rock at us. I have to dodge to avoid being smacked in the face. I'm very shocked and my mouth sags opened. The people laugh. Ha ha very funny, I think. Well, let the games begin. Little do these dumb citizens of District One know, but by throwing that rock it honestly may have helped me.

I need to be testing me reflexes and dodging rocks may be a good start. The kid who threw the rock, grabs more to catapult at us, at me rather. He is about to throw his next rock when someone stops him. Stupid person who stopped him. She was probably trying to be nice by stopping this child from harming us. Really she is not helping us. Now I'll have to wait until after the Opening Ceremonies tonight just to get to the training center. Then I'll have to wait for the next day to train!

In a game were training and skills mean everything, this can seriously mean the slight difference between life and , maybe not quite that serious, but training really does matter. It matters almost as much as appealing to the crowd. If they like you, they are likely to send you food and such so you can survive the games. Say, for example, some petty girl watching thinks your hot and wants you to live. Well, if she has money and her parents care about her dearly, they may just support you. Finnick is proof. I think this fact is one thing Blaze just hasn't gotten into her book filled head yet.

By the time we arrived here, all her makeup was washed off and her hair looked little better than a rat's nest. She has absolutely no sex appeal at all! If she wants us to get more sponsors and win the games, she could at least try to appeal to the crowd! God damn where is her sense? She is suppose to be smart! Well, a voice tells me, at least she's not a completely annoying slut like all the other girls you surround yourself with.

And now I'm reminded of why I even entered this stupid game. I'd like to say it was on a whim, but the truth is I did if for _her._ After the rebellion it just felt like everything was crumbling around me. She was gone. The only girl I really loved was crushed under hundreds of tons of rubble. Lacy, my sister was killed in this awful war.

I remember her tripping on the crack in the pavement, the screams surrounding us. Her leg was broken badly and she was frozen stiff with fear. The large building began to shake as more and more bombs hit it. It was going to fall on her and she knew it. I started to run towards her, but was caught in the iron grip of my father. He held me back as she was buried alive. He couldn't stand letting his prized son being harmed too. I would have killed him myself for letting her die, but some rebel shot him first. I wanted to follow them.

It had been then that I looked over and saw the kid, Jaden with his older sister. I remembered Lacy confessing to me with red cheeks and averted eyes that she had a crush on that boy. When his name was called, I volunteered without thinking. I knew that Lacy had loved that boy, even if it was just a childish feeling. In her memory, I saved the one she cared about most, second to myself.

Now that I think about it, it was a stupid move. She wouldn't have wanted me to do it. Besides, I ended up on a team with a girl who hates me, Blaze the Ice Queen (how ironic a name). But I had to do something. Besides, I was contemplating death before the reaping. Might as well go down with a bang and crowds of fangirls weeping for me. I guess that's just how I am. And pretty soon, the snake inside tells me, you'll get your wish.


	7. Prep Teams and Stylists Oh My!

Back to Blaze's point of view.

* * *

**Blaze:** Everyone has finished gawking in horror at our surroundings. Tristan has finished showing off to the girls by dodging rocks, how pathetic. Honestly what is so impressive about not being smacked in the head by a pebble? To me it would have been much more amusing if he had just let himself get hit. Maybe then he would go into a concussion from a two inch pebble and I would choke trying to hold back my laughter. Now _that_ would be fun!

We are now on our way to getting inside the Remake Center where we will meet with our stylist and prep team to get prepared for tonight's Opening Ceremonies. According to how we've been treated so far, I suspect we'll be dressed up in the most ugly and goofy thing imaginable to mock the Capitol. That might just put a damper on my whole "look sexy" strategy.

* * *

"Ready on three," Menya one of my prep team members mutters in a voice so quiet I think she is talking to her self. I get a hold on the arms of my salon style chair waiting for her timid count.

"One, two-" She yanks on a strip fabric and I almost yell out in pain and cuss at her as my upper lip is ridden or hair. Menya tilts her head to the side and gives me a slight smile that makes me want to choke her. My patience is at the end of the rope with this mean, stupid, brat of a stylist! Haymitch, this advice better be worth it, I think clenching my jaw. Jeez, this stupid, not so innocent girl waxing me has been doing everything she can to piss me off today. I thought they wouldn't have worried about our appearance and just left us to be filthy as to mock the Capitol way by forcing us to dress like district people. Well, sometimes I'm wrong.

Ever since I got here my prep team, including Menya, Valrie, and Dellis, has been sanding me down with a gritty body scrub and a hard bristled brush, I think could be used for animals, in an ice-cold tub. Now they are getting rid of all my hair in the most uncomfortable way imaginable. At home most of us just shave our legs with a razor or something. Here they are giving us poor quality waxes. The wax they use is so useless in removing hair that they have to literally way my legs a thousand times to be satisfactory. However, the pain it causes is no trivial matter.

"Your doing a very good gob girl. Although your people must be used to waxes and other barbaric and painful fashion statements," Valrie says after she finishes prepping my nails and cutting my cuticles so close to the skin I'm afraid there is going to be no cuticle left not to mention my hands will be a bloody mess, literally.

"Thanks," is all I mutter under my breath. I'm not the least bit thankful for her comment.

As Valrie is at work on my nails and for some reason whitening my teeth (I have never in all the games heard of someone doing teeth, but these are different games of corse!), _Mean_ya continues waxing my upper lip for the _fourth_ time, and Dellis does my hair and minimal makeup.

Out of all the prep team it's him I like. Dellis is kind and always brings up a good conversation topic. He is young-all my stylists are-with golden close cropped hair that shimmers in the sun and the same priceless eyes. He looks like a farm boy who has been plucked off his farm and thrown here to be a stylist. Well, I don't actually know what a farm boy looks like, but when I think of one I think of him.

Valrie is chatty and talks nonsense about everything (right now she's talking about how cute her cat named is), just like someone from the Capitol, I think gingerly. She has short red hair that seems to be her natural color and evergreen eyes. The look reminds me of a cat. Her lips are the same blazing color of her hair and her eyes are outlined with a shimmery black eye liner.

To me, she seems like more of a Blaze than I do. She's someone with fiery hair that would make an impression on people, someone that could set you ablaze with just a direct stare in the eyes, someone who's not a plain Jane like me. But that's all going to change, I tell myself fiercely, you will become a standout.

I wish I could say Menya is as ugly on the outside as she is on the inside. Sadly, that is far from true. Menya has beautiful auburn hair that catches the light and big brown eyes. She's like a scared baby deer. If only she acted that way, I wish. She acts very timid and quiet, but out of all of them she's the most nasty. Even so, she so pretty. Her eyes have thick long lashes and she's slim and fine boned, a true fawn.

Finally, after what seems like years, Dellis informs me in his kind voice,"There, now that you look more like someone from the districts I think Ebny your stylist should be able to see you."

"But-" I start. I don't want to look like some blend in. I want to stand out, to make an impression. But, I think, maybe it is better to blend in. In the old Hunger games, the tributes would try to match the Capitol ways in order to be liked. Maybe Dellis is right, maybe looking like a District girl is the best way to gain favor.

"Don't worry," he warmly smiles at me,"you are going into Ebny's capable hands." I simply nod.

* * *

I'm standing in the worst position possible. I'm stark naked and cold and wet and I feel like a plucked quail we sometimes eat at home. The worst part is the nakedness. I am a _very_ modest person and the thought of some district man seeing me like this makes me want to run over to the bath and grab my cloths. Well, I tell myself, if you are going to follow your little plan of yours, get used to being exposed.

I take a deep breath in, you were born like this, so what should it matter. The thought does little to nothing to set me at ease.

"Hello Blaze," a sweet voice comes from the door and makes me jump. I can see who I presume to be Ebny's reflection in the mirror. At first I'm just shocked and mesmerized at how stunning he is. He is as young as any of my prep team members and this makes my nakedness all the more worse. Those lips of his look as if they were carved by angles and his body looks well tones under the black t-shirt he wears. His hair is dark as midnight with no stars and he has blue eyes that seem to glint silver. This contrast between light and dark is what sets him apart from Tristan. Were Tristan is the Devil, Ebny is the handsome night who rescues fair maidens. Through my embarrassment is can't help the stupid smile that plays on my face. This guy is even better looking than Tristan.


	8. Resurrect the Dark Side

"Um-hi," I stutter out.

He smiles and warmth seems to spread into the room. Then he gestures to the pink robe and speaks in his angelic voice,"Why don't you put that on, I can see your'e uncomfortable form your posture. In a few moments we can go and have lunch with Tristan and his stylist Phermona to chat about your costumes for the Opening Ceremonies. Okay?"

"Yah," is all I can manage to say since I am so tongue tied. As I get my pink robe on I have two thoughts, one: Ebny is attractive and two: lunch with the devil!

* * *

It's late afternoon as we are going into a large room at the very top of the Remake Center. We sit a table with four elegant chairs. Two of them face a huge window that has a view of the whole center of District One. I look out at the Rocky Mountains as they used to be called many years ago. On the other side of those mountains is the Capitol-my home. Shut up, I tell myself, you can't think of home!

A few minutes later Tristan looking cocky as ever and a very beautiful young woman who I presume is Phermona enter the room. I look at Ebny and his eyes beam when he sees them. Phermona only looks to be around twenty-the same age I guess Ebny is- and has beautiful sun colored hair, chocolate eyes, and a shy yet very attractive smile. I can tell she and Ebny fancy each other. I have to say, they make a splendid pair.

"Okay, I think it would be best if you two got the view of the District since you are our guests of course." Yah guests you can wait to see killed for revenge, I think Bitterly. Ebny continues,"Plus it would be great for us to be able to look at your faces so we can figure out some styling details." Despite myself I glance at Tristan and smile. We both can tell he really just wants to sit next to Phermona. Then something hits me, If Ebny is going to sit next to Phermona that leaves me to sit next to _him_!

I open my mouth to object, but Ebny is already helping Phermona into her seat and I have to admit I don't want to have to spoil their "date" so I just hold my tongue. Tristan pulls out a chair, smirks, and motions for me to sit.I pays him no heed as I walk past him to the other chair, pull it out myself, and get seated. Ebny and Phermona exchange surprised glances. Tristan cocks his head and slowly seats himself, crossing his legs and leaning back in a relaxed position. He looks like some lazy panther prince.

"It looks like someone has some attitude." Ebny grins. I try to keep my face blank.

"I think they both do. Now, lets get down to business." I realize it's the fist time I've heard Phermona speak. Her voice if gentle, but to the point. 

_"_Yes, I think that is a brilliant idea! So, for Opening Ceremonies you are going to be representing the job of District Thirteen._" _Ebny informs us.

"And District Thirteen's job is graphite mining." Phermona adds.

"So were going to be in an awesome light up graphite miners costume?" Tristan asks in a sarcastic, bored tone. He is doing nothing to win our stylists over.

"Not quite," Ebny continues un-phased by Tristan's comment, "You see, District Thirteen also secretly manufactured Nuclear explosives and," he pauses for dramatic effect, "under enough pressure graphite turns into diamonds," Ebny says slyly giving a winning smile.

"So your costumes are going to be a mixture of those two things." Phermona says with a factor of excitement and energy in her tone. Then she says quietly as if this is a top secret conversation,"Your costumes are going to start out as a black/silver (graphite colored) unitards with graphite jewelry, nothing special. Midway through the ceremonies your costumed are going to "explode" stimulating nuclear explosion. After all the smoke has cleared you will be in shining sliver outfits with diamond jewelry and crystal shimmer powder all over your bodies. Obviously, that represents graphite turning into diamonds."

"Wait, Isn't crystal shimmer powder, Jewelry, and silver unitards a bit... girly?" Tristan seems to be alert and worried for the first time.

"Don't worry Tris, you're a big boy, you can handle it," I say taunting.

"Yes," Ebny says smiling at me,"You can handle it." I like him even more now.

* * *

Soon we are finishing up our dessert, moist lemon cake with vanilla cream cheese icing and hot fudge dripping drizzled over the top. After we are stuffed and all of our bellies our exploding from a very heavy lunch we get half an hour to relax before getting prepared for the ceremonies. I have never before taken hours prepping for _anything_! The whole idea of blowing up is exciting if you can believe it. Honestly, I'm not at all scared of being made into a human nuclear bomb. This is the kind of thing I'll need in order to get noticed.

Ever since Katniss's stylist Cinna came into the games, people have been trying copy his work. I can bet there will be tons of light-up costumes this year, but ours will literally blow the others away. Out of all the stylists I think Phermona and Ebny can best capture Cinna's brilliance. It's something I'm going to need to get an even better head start in the games.

"So what do you think of your Costume? I just love the concept!" Valrie exclaims.

"Um, I haven't seen it yet, but from what I've heard it's going to be splendid," I reply trying to sound the most sincere I can. It's not very hard considering I'm jittery with excitement.

"Good, lets begin prepping your hair and makeup."

I watch in the illuminated mirror as Dellis starts cutting my hair. Well, isn't this different, I think. Never in all the games have I seen your hair get drastically changed. I guess this was nothing big really since my hair is only a few inches shorter. I was in need of a trim with all the split ends and such. Still, I have to admit I'm a bit peeved they didn't give me a new hair style that would kick ass.

Valrie calls me over to a sink and begins shampooing and massaging my scalp. The sensation feels so nice and relaxing. After a bit of conditioning and rinsing, I'm handed back over to Dellis. He starts putting my hair with clips in pieces and coating them with some black mixture then putting tin foil over the top. It takes me a moment to process that he's dying my hair black.

After a long while of siting and thinking my hair is rinsed again. I think it's time to blow dry it when Dellis starts giving me bangs. They are shorter on the right and get longer as they head toward the other side. The result is a diagonal like line os thick feathered bangs. Dellis keeps me facing away from the mirror as he dries my hair. My stomach tingles in excitement and anticipation.

He makes some last minute adjustments and then spins me back around. I look gorgeous! I feel confidence flood through my body. Well girl, looks like your little plan is back in motion. I want to tell Dellis so many things about how amazing he is. I remember however, that now is the time to start acting. A simple thank you is what I decide to say.

Valrie takes a look at my and speaks in her always exited tone,"Wow honey! Black and bangs suits Blaze Boltson! Oh by the way, I have niece who had the same hair cut as you. She's only ten, but all the boy dwell when she walks in the room. I bet Tristan will be doing that too."

And that's just what I want, I think cunningly as Dellis starts to prepare my makeup. Based on his previous "girlfriends", Tristan is into anorexic, slutty blondes. Still, I honestly doubt I won't catch his eye. My next goal: to seduce the crowd and Tristan Smithouser.

As I get the last bits of my makeup on I can think of only one thing. Game plans change. I will make an alliance with the Devil, I will draw him in, and in the end I will spit him out and rip his heart out like he does to so many innocent girls. Yes, I will do that and win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**And so her dark side is shown. Thanks so much for reading this and supporting me. Hope you liked this chapter! **


	9. Blow the Crowd Away

Well, back to Tristan's point of view

* * *

**Tristan:** It's getting dark as I get down to the bottom level of the Remake Center which is like a gigantic stable. I'm the second to last person here even if I am half an hour early. It's so noisy. Every body is talking and Stylists are putting the finishing touches on costumes. Blaze hasn't show up yet.

"Tristan!" I hear a high pitched squeak come from the far end of room. It's Nicolia Stine. Perfect.

"Hey Nicki, hows it going?" I ask with confidence.

She is in an outfit of jewels. I can't really say it's an outfit; more like very shiny stick-on gems covering her entire naked body. I look her up and down. Hm, I wonder if we're allowed to visit other team's rooms. She smiles her catty smile and asks,"Don't you like it? The gems light up!"

"Yah It suits you well," I say lazily

"Well, aren't you the charmer Tris?" She purrs.

Tris, the name send shock through me. I can remember someone els calling me that. Oh yah, Blaze the Bitch called me that.

"Tristan!" I here Phermona yelling from our chariot.

"I got to go," I tell Nicolia and then stride back to a very unhappy Phermona.

"You shouldn't go off like that!" She scolds under her breath.

"Sorry," I muter, not really caring.

It's been fifteen minutes and Blaze still isn't here yet. If she's late it will totally screw everything up. What a pain the book nerd is. I'm about to ask Phermona if we should check on her and Ebny when she come strutting through the door. Everyone notices. I'm surprised. The little book worm has transformed into a prostitute. Well, good for her. Honestly I'm shocked to say that she looks really hot. I never knew someone like her could have such potential. The stylists here are much better than i had expected.

Her unitard is sleek and black with shimmers of silver. Besides that, it's really tight. She has on a necklace made of graphite pieces and matching earrings unlike my graphite spike ring and anklet. We both look kick ass. As with my costume, the zipper at the back has a very long strand of white cord. I guess they are going to light it and people will watch the strand burn until we "blow up." Thing are starting to get interesting.

She looks taller and it takes me a minute to realize that she has on six-inch high-healed shiny black patent leather boots that lace up to her thighs. I wonder how she is even walking. Well, all that really matters is how it looks. As for me, I guess I got lucky with the attractive, yet comfortable, black combat boots.

"Hey," she says and smiles full of confidence. That's weird, last time I saw her she was acting like I was a thing that was forbidden to look at. What ever, what really matters is that she'll be more fun to play with now. I have to admit, it's nice when girls worship me like God, but feisty ones are much more exciting.

"I like the heals," I comment.

"You would," she teases.

"What ever. Anyhow I'm bored." I tell her bluntly.

"Don't be." Blaze gives me a wink and then yells, "Analease, Caleb!"

He voice cuts into the chaotic noise. They catch her eyes and come over as everyone stands still and silent for a moment. Blaze doesn't flinch or seem to notice the silence. Analease follows her example. Caleb and I stand still looking at each other. He looks slightly intimidated by my presence. His eyes turn towards Analease, not even noticing Blaze. What the Hell is up with this guy? Blaze is obviously the hotter of the two.

"Oh Blaze you look beyond sexy. Look at my outfit!" Analease says exasperated. I can see why. She is wearing a tight yellow dress that shows off her curves. That part is nice, but all over it are little tiny light-up ears of corn that give the dress a bumpy texture. It also adds about ten pounds to her. To make it worse, she has on what look like yellow bath slippers and a green hat and shawl that are the most ugly puke color in the Panem.

Caleb looks at me helplessly and I see he has on a similar outfit. I chuckle under my breath. Blaze looks as if she is going to hug Analease and then breaks into hysterical laughter. "Oh my god Analease. You look horrible. I'm so sorry you stylist is a complete bastard!" She keeps on laughing and I just look around at all the people staring at Teams Eleven and Twelve.

Analease looks as if she's about to cry. Instead she turns around and storms back to her chariot without another word. Well, at least she has more backbone than I thought.

"I better go after her," Caleb turns to leave. Under his breath he murmurs to me, "What the heck is wrong with Blaze?" All I do is give him a shrug. Blaze has changed. He may not like her personality as much but come on, he has to admit she is hot. What ever. Maybe he's the kind and sincere type who cares more about what's inside. That is totally ridiculous. Caleb isn't some eye sore. He's a nice guy and such but still, with a decent face he should be the type to care more about a girl's cup size than her friendliness. My thoughts are cut off. The gates are opening and Nicolia and Riley are heading out the gates in their snow white chariot.

The crowd goes wild for Team One. Of corse they do, this is District One and obviously that is the district Team One represents. Nicolia waves and smile, something she's used to doing. I see number of boys staring as her breasts bounce up and down as the cart goes over ruts. Although I mentally mock them, I don't avert my gaze. In what seems like no time at all, I see Teem Ten's little Thistle and powerful Ged, dressed as light-up cows, going through the gates.

Soon Ebny and Phermona come up to us with lighters and light the cord at the end of our zipper just as we are about to go out the gates. The people clap when they see us heading out with a burning cord at our backs. Blaze steals the crowd right off the bat. She sits head held high ignoring most of the people except for little catty glances over her shoulder winking. I just sit there doing nothing, spread out lazily like a cat and occasionally catch the eye of some blushing cute girl. Just then I hear the fire burning at the back of my neck just before we explode.

The entire chariot except for the horses is covered in an artificial black smoke. I here gasps, laughs, and sounds of amazement. Using the smoke screen I quickly un-button my new outfit. The rest of it is already done. When the smoke clears I am in a silver tux with the shirt undone and have a diamond ring and anklet. Shimmer powder making my skin shine like a girl from the Capitol. I feel like a pimp. Blaze is in a tight fitting, low-cut silver dress with a diamond necklace that caress her chest and matching earrings. Now she smiles. Her whole mood transformed like the costume. She laughs, waves, and blows kisses to the crowd that boys jump to catch. Her skin sparkles and catches light of everything. I look up and see all the cameras are trained on us. I smirk to the crowd and act as cool as possible.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze, Blaze!" People cheer. I know I should be peeved they aren't calling my name, but i can't help smiling.

We finally reach the City Circle of the district. Katniss and Peeta come out to say some words. I can tell they think that we are basically reliving them and we _are _(except for the fact we're much more attractive). As they talk, the cameras keep coming back to us. At the end of the speech the camera makes a last round showing all the other teams and lands on us. For a second I see the jealous faces of the other tributes. The only one however that sticks in my mind is Analease's, face full of vengeance.

* * *

Soon we are heading towards the Training Center that will be our home/"prepare for slaughter house" for the days leading up to the games. As we enter the center all the other tributes give us dirty glares. I can tell they are very unhappy about tonight's events.

"Congratulations!" A very peppy young red head woman yaps.

"Thanks Valrie." Blaze replies kindly. Valrie, that must be one of her prep team members.

"Give me a hug," Feuplier, one of my prep team members says. I hesitate slightly, but give in. Ebny and Phermona are getting a well deserved congratulations. Even Acacia is excited.

"Well It looks like you two aren't entirely hopeless after all, thanks to your stylists," comes a sober voice from behind me. I turn to see Haymitch beaming at us. "I've got to say I had my doubts," he continues,"But now I think we can get some sponsors. Oh, Blaze you were wonderful out there! I love how your attitude changed with your costume. You really blew the crowd away!" He just looks at her.

"Good job, you're going to be known as,"Smoking Hot Blaze," he adds happily

"Or Blaze the girl who blew up!" Analease yells.

I can see Blaze tense as she tries to stay emotionless. I bet she is feeling all kinds of nasty things to say to Analease. No doubt she also feels betrayed, but Blaze did do some vexatious things herself.

"Don't worry. People will remember _her_ as "Analease the Corn-eared Freak" or "Analease the corny,"' Haymitch jokes. She isn't amused.

"It's no problem, she wasn't my friend anyhow," Blaze remarks loud enough for Analease to hear. Then she straightens her back, tilts her head high, and walks out of the room into the hall that holds the elevators. Everyone on our team just stares after her. I feel just a bit of desire towards her.

"I'll go get her," says Haymitch.

"No! I'll do it," I but in, then hastily add,"After all she is _my_ partner."

Once inside the bright pink elevator (don't these people have _any_ sense of what a boy's taste is like?), I press the golden button that says "12". It is the slowest thing ever created by man! I bet my grandma could walk up stairs faster, if only she was alive. About twenty-five minutes later I finally reach the twelfth floor of the Training Center. I can see two rooms next to each other with bronze plaques that read "Boy" and "Girl" on them. How original.

I knock on the room that says "Girl", there is no reply. It's not that I really want to deal with her friendship troubles, but she is my team member. That's when I see a door opened that leads up some stairs. I suppose it goes up to the roof. The stairs are fairly steep and there is not light at all.

I start heading upward, slightly agitated for no apparent reason. Smack! A wall runs into my face. I have to hold a hand over my mouth to keep from cussing from the pain. Shit! What if I broke my nose or something. The pain fades as I realize the wall has a bar or something across it. Why the hell would you make a wall with a bar on it? As my eyes adjust to the darkness I notice something; it's not a wall, it's a door.

Opening it soundlessly, I emerge on top of a beautiful flat roof that over looks the entire district. Below I see people leaving the City Circle from after the ceremonies. Then in a corner overlooking the main part of town I spy a small figure huddled up. I'm sure it's Blaze.

I advance on her. She jumps and I can tell I've startled her.

"What do you want?" She snaps. He voice is steady, but her eyes are swelling with tears.

"Do you wan't any help?" I awkwardly question.

"No! I'm okay, I don't need any help!" She yells fiercely and beaks down into tears. Oh what a pain.

"I probably look like Hell," She says looking me in the eyes and gives a faint smile. Her make-up is smeared and she looks awful.

"Yea, you do." I say bluntly. She punches me with an new-found strength.

"What did I do?" I ask simply because I want to know her reply.

"You idiot! You're suppose to lie." Well, that was a different response then i had imagined. I was expecting a "shut up" or some sly comment. She back to the old Blaze. But even so, she's still really hot in that dress of hers. She looks at me, waiting for an answer. I lean in slowly and give her a kiss.

I expected her to be frozen stiff with shock. Instead I get a slap hard across the face.

"Why the Hell did you do that?" She demands. When I don't answer she storms off and heads back to her room. I sit there alone on the roof top. Her question is one I can't answer. _Why the Hell did I kiss her? _

* * *

**So? What happens next? **


	10. Training Tricks

We shall now return to Blaze's POV

* * *

**Blaze:** My lips are tingling as I make my way into my bedroom and flop down on the soft bed that swallows me up. What just happened? Why would he kiss me? It's one thing for me to be seducing him and gaining his trust, but... this is not according to plan. When I kissed him I felt something, I wanted more. I quickly dismiss the thought from my mind. Why would he kiss me? Maybe my plan was working, I think, maybe he is falling for me. It seems unlikely. In fact, it seems I'm the one falling for him! A spark of a thought appears.

What if he has the same exact plan as I do? What is he plans to make me fall head over heals for him, just to toss me out? Knowing him, he would find that plan quite easy to pull off. I mean, almost all the girls are in love with the prick. Yes! That must be it! This may work to my advantage. If he already thinks I've fallen into his trap, he won't work as hard to keep me on the hook. Mean while, I'l slowly be baiting and reeling him in without him even knowing. I will win this little game! With my mind at rest for the moment, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Get up, don't sleep your life away you priss!" Acacia yells from outside my room. The clock on my night stand reads 6:00am. I can barely say that is sleeping your life away.

"Hurry!" She shouts.

"Coming!" I scream back at her. She is on my nerves. As I pull my sleepy body out of bed I can head her saying,"Come on Tristan. Please wake up in five minutes." Ug!

Once in my bathroom I turn on the water and am assaulted by ice cold water. I'm not even joking, some of what tumbles onto my head is frozen slush. The cold gives me a brain freeze. I hate hate hate everyone!

"Hurry Up!" Acacia whines.

I have lost my patience. I go to the door, open it still naked, and throw bits of slush from my hair at her. She sheiks.

"Do you want me to come out now?" I ask, but she has already run away. Good thought so, I think. I'm about to slam the door and go back to the bathroom to brush out and towel dry my hair when _he _walks past. My face goes hot as he simply stares. He looks as if he about to comment, but the door is shut so hard I think one of the hinges may be broken. Why didn't I put a fucking bathrobe on?

I decide to skip drying my hair or doing anything besides getting some clothes on. I savagely claw through my wooden first one holds nothing, but woolen scarves. They are itchy and the most ugly things I have ever seen. Trust me, I've seen millions of ugly scarves my aunt knit me and these are a thousand times worse than one she made that read "Blazie Boo loves her Aunty" for my fifteenth birthday last year!

It may seem hard to believe, but from there my wardrobe went even farther down hill. I finally open the last draw and find a puffy pink staples dress and jeans with fake mud splatters on them. The out fit also includes black stilettos and a head band with a little white cartoon kitty with a pink bow on her head. The label on the head band reads "Hello Kitty INC." I like cats, but this seems extremely childish, not to say way out of fashion. I bet this was popular hundreds of years ago. Then I see it, under the bed, a little chest. Inside are black skinny jeans, red halter top, and bunny slippers.

I put in the top and pants, but throw out the slippers. Instead I change into the black stilettos. My hair is puffy, so I go into the bathroom searching for a straightener. I just hope it doesn't set my head on fire. With a bit of makeup and a positiveish attitude, I head out the door.

I know we were all suppose to meet for breakfast, but I honestly have no idea where the dining area is. Last night I was too un-nerved to get to know my surroundings. Every thing seems silent, then I hear a voice, Acacia's voice,"And then she throws snow at me!" I follow the noise, 'round a corner and emerge in a room filled with, a smiling Ebny, tired Phermona, gruff Haymitch, sexy Tristan (shut up), and flustered Acacia.

"Hello," I say politely and walk over to a buffet line of food set up. Everyone goes quiet and then I hear a chorus of, "Hies, hays, helloes, and one sup." After piling my plate with eggs, potatoes, pork, and many sweets, I head to the table.

"I heard you had an exciting morning, sweetheart," laughs Haymitch. I ignore the comment.

"So what's going on?" I ask in a fake upbeat tone.

"Well," says Ebny,"Haymitch was going over your plan for training." I can tell this isn't true and they were talking about me.

"No really," I demand, "What were you talking about?"

"To start off Blaze, I must say I'm a bit jealous," Phermona gives a mischievous glance, "I mean every girl dreams to get above a C. You really are special." Everyone, but Tristan laughs. He just enjoys himself while I stare daggers at him.

After everything's settled down a bit Haymitch asks, "Besides your bust size Blaze, do you two have any special talents?" His face show a slight trace of boredom. I grab two knives out of sheer anger and throw one at him and the other at Tristan. Acacia screams, Tristan ducks, and Haymitch simply leans a little to the right. The aim is off by a couple of inches, but the both are glued to the wall.

"Well, it seems someone has a few temperamental issues, but other than that, good job," Haymitch smiles, seeming to forget it he who insulted me. He then hand Tristan another knife," Try to get it to stick."

Tristen takes the knife and throws it with all his power. Although the handle makes a good dent, the blade doesn't even make contact. He tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Give me another shot," he says cooly, "D cup over there got two." I try to refrain from crossing my arms over my chest. Haymitch agrees with a sigh and gives him another knife. Again, Tristan throws it with great power, but the timing's off and it only dents the wall. Haymitch and Tristan frown while Ebny, Phermona, and I chuckle. Acacia stays silent.

"Okay so here's your strategy," Haymitch begins after some thought, "Move around to all the stations and make sure to focus on rope tying, fire starting, edible plants, and any other things that will teach you how to survive. Even though killing is important, you need to know how to survive without the luxuries of home. Blaze you are to stay away from knife throwing and daggers and that sort of thing until your private sessions. Tristan," he sighs,"Try to find something your good at. Okay?" I nod and he huffs, looking away.

"Oh and one last thing," he adds with a grin,"You two will stick together like you're making love!"

"What?" We say at the same time. I practically spit out a piece of potato onto Acacia.

"Your heard me. You will work as a team never leaving each others side in public. Act like your highly attracted to each other or something. Honestly, it shouldn't be too hard since Tristan's a stud and Blaze could be a stripper. Now go and get cleaned up, Acacia will meet you to the elevator at eight to take you to training."

"What?" I say yet again ignoring is comment yet again. Usually training doesn't start 'till ten. Haymitch must know what I'm thinking because he says simply,"They think it is fair to give you Capitol kids more training time so that you can get better prepared for the games."

"So in other words, they think were all just little pieces of fluff that don't know anything." I say.

"Well, yes that's pretty much it." He grins.

* * *

It's seven fifty-five and I'm trying to find something to wear. I can't as well show up in what I'm wearing. Luckily I don't have to search for long because on my bed there is a box that reads: _Training Uniform, Teem Twelve Female, Blaze Boltson. _Inside the box is a small folded note.

_Dear Tribute, This year it has been decided that everyone should wear the same uniform. This is in the rule of fairness. Of corse the men's and women's outfits will be slightly different, but overall, everyone will be treated the same. Your outfit has been designed with your measurement collected from your stylist. Hope it fits! -HG HQ _

I open the package to find a dark green t-shirt, light brown pants, black boots, and a black hoodie. I take a look at myself in the mirror. I look like fucking Katniss Everdeen!Frowning with distaste I walk out the door and into the hall towards the elevators. It's the best I can do, I tell myself while biting my lip. When I get there Tristan is dressed in a tight black t-shirt, combat pants the color of my shirt, and matching black boots.

"You didn't get a hod die?" I ask casually.

"It's in my room," he smirks,"If you want I'll get it for you for when you get cold and want to snuggle."

"Go choke on your own dick." I tell him. He just shrugs. At one second to eight o' one Acacia arrives. Silly District people are never early and barley on time. By the time we get to the under ground training rooms it's eight o' five and obviously we are the last ones there. The training room is like a ginormous gymnasium with different stations set all around. It even has a fair sized pool in the far right corner which makes me think the arena might have something to do with water.

All the other tributes are sitting in a circle chatting with each other. Someone comes over and pins a pice of cloth with the words "Team Number Twelve" on my back. I'm relived to see on a large board: Training- starts: 8:10 ends: 12:10. Thank you Haymitch, I think silently.

A large woman comes into the center of our ring and then dismisses us. To my relief almost all the other tributes are in pairs. Some, like Nicolia and Silver even hang out with people from different teams. At first I'm worried they'll come over here to flit, but if seems they're busy toying with other boys. Out of the corner of my eye I see Thistle and Briar attempting to shoot an arrow and Ged beating the sand out of a dummy.

As we train, I try to make note of what I see, Nicolia can make a good noose, a boy on Team Two can do harm with a mace, Silver aces the edible plants test, Asher can damage a dummy with a sword, his partner Aria can hit very precisely with a blow dart, a small bird-like girl on Team Five can work with a Chinese war fan, Jeval a boy on Team Nine can use a trident, and last to my surprise Analease can use a javelin.

"So what do you want to do next?" I ask unamused after we have both done well at the fire making station.

"I wanna get my hands on some weapons," he says slyly. I let out a lazy breath of air, not really caring. We go around and work with spears, awls, tridents, hand to hand, blow darts, ropes, and even working with a gun.

"Why don't we try bows and arrows," I offer. I have a feeling Tristan will fail miserable and besides, I've always wanted to try one anyhow. We go over and the trainer gives a short lesson on how to use a bow and arrow. I go first. I stand the way the trainer instructs me to, pull back, and release. To my dismay the arrow lodges in the floor. Tristan laughs.

"I guess your best when your pissed off," he says snidely.

"Like you could do better, you arrogant ass." I frown.

He comes close to my face, close enough to kiss me, "Watch me," he whispers seductively in my ear. He pulls back, the muscles in his arm tightening, then releases. I watch, as he commanded me to, watch as he shoots a bull's eye.


	11. Luck, Lessons, and Scores

I'm so shocked that I can't even speak. Tristan has sucked utterly at everything we have tried so far, and now this. It's just like with the knives, but reversed; I fail, while he's amazing. A pin of jealousy pricks into my side. Why couldn't I be the one who can shoot arrows? Maybe it was just a fluke.

He pulls back another. I watch how his muscles strain and harden. A slight blush appears on my cheeks. The arrow flies loose and hits the nine point mark. It's not another bull's eye, but it's close enough to prove something; this jerk actually has some talent!

Some of the girls are staring at his shots, well more at him than at the target, but they are staring none the less. Shit, I think, if they see his strength, they may feel he's a top opponent. Even worse, they now know what he's good at. This really wouldn't bother me, except for the fact I'll be in an "alliance" with him. I don't fancy being hunted down just because some idiot showed off too much.

"Well, I must say, all those private archery lessons over the past ten years have finally payed off a little." I comment loud enough for others to hear.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He asks annoyed, blowing off the lie.

"Oh you know, all those silly lessons your dad put you through in secret just because his seven year old son was addicted to fairy tales." I mock him sweetly. He catches my eyes. They glare at him, trying to tell him to go along with me.

"What ever," he raised his hands, "You must be crazy. I've never held a bow in my life." I lock my jaw. His pride can be so blinding at times.

"You can quit the act," I try to continue. "We both know you're just too embarrassed to admit it."

At this point he lets the subject drop,"Who cares. I never would have guessed you'd get so jealous. Anyhow, I'm hot (and you know it). Let's go take a dip. I think it will cool us both down."

My temper boils, but I'm not in the mood to complain. Besides, if the arena really does have anything to do with water, I want to be prepared. The pool is empty, (which I'm guessing will change once Tristan's in the water) and with forty-five minutes remaining, now is the opportune time to learn some swimming techniques.

"Fine," I reply, "Let's go."

Once we arrive, a young woman who is the trainer hands us each a bundle containing googles, a swim cap, and of corse, a bathing suit. By the pool there are two small curtains to change into bathing suites. Girls get to wear a very tight neon green two piecer and boys get to wear loose swimming trunks. It's totally not fair how boys get to wear more comfortable clothing all the time.

"Hey, wanna share a changing room with me?" Tristan grins.

"What?"

"There are no gender signs on the changing rooms. So, I guessed it's like one of the family changing rooms we have at some of the public pools." he shrugs lazily.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on staring a family with you." I frown.

"Well," comes a voice from behind, "I don't mind sharing a changing room with you."

I turn around to see Nicolia. Tristan gives her the elevator glance and then smirks, "Sure."

Nocolia walks into the small changing room on the right, Tristan on her heels. My face goes hot with surprise. I can't believe they actually did that! I look over at our instructor confused. She raises her shoulders in a slight shrug, but doesn't say a word. Is everyone insane? Well, I think with a half bitter laugh, hope they have fun in there.

I go into my own dressing room. As I change I look self consciously at my body. Tristan was wrong, I'm no D cup. I put the thought out of my mind. Maybe I should have gone with hin. After all, I am trying to seduce him. Don't be silly, seducing someone and acting like a slut are two different things. Five minutes later I'm done changing. To my surprise, Nicolia and Tristan are done before me and all ready in the shallow end of the pool.

"Well," says our instructor, after noticing that none of us have on our swim caps or goggles, "Now that you're all here, let's get started."

"We will be working in pairs," she continues and Nicolia clings to Tristan. "Blaze, you will be working with him," she points to Tristan, "Nicolia, you come work with me."

"What?" Nicolia gasps.

"I think I made myself pretty easy to understand. Like I just told you, you will be working with me, Mai Kallens." Mai explains in an impatient, authoritative tone. I decide at that moment, that I like Mai.

Nicolia hesitantly unlatches herself from Tristan and slinks towards . We start a series of lessons on proper strokes and breathing techniques. uses Nicolia as a demonstration and tells Tristan and I to follow. Some of the exercises are quite uncomfortable due to our closeness, but by the end, I feel much more confident about my swimming skills.

We are about to go and change back into our training uniforms (Nicolia and tristan together again) when the head trainer (I think her name was Boleslaw) tells us to stop whatever we're doing, and come back into the center of the room immediately. Tristan, Nicolia, and I all walk over, still sopping wet in our bathing suits, dripping water across the floor.

Once all twenty four of us have gathered, Boleslaw informs us in her low, manly voice,"In five minutes you will go back to your floors and today's training will be over. Don't take too long though, Lunch begins at 12:45 at the main dining halls on this floor and we won't start until all twenty four of you are here. Also be sure to remember, the day after tomorrow you will have your private sessions. Now, everyone is dismissed!"

Five minutes later Tristan, his shirt off, and I stand with damp hair and exhausted bodies as Haymitch, not Acacia, waits to take us back to our floor.

"So?" He asks as we ride up the elevator,"Did Tristan find anything he's good at?"

"You mean besides taking a girl's bra off?" I ask coldly.

Haymitch raises an eyebrow waiting for a further, more detailed explanation that none of us has to offer. There is an awkward tension in the air.

"Archery," Tristan tells him to move the conversation along, "I found some skill in archery." Haymitch looks pleased, if not a little disappointed for not getting the hear the rest of the story.

"Well, that's better than nothing," he claims and then, as if on cue, the elevator doors open and both Tristan and I head to our rooms to get changed before heading back down to the main floor for lunch. I'm starving.

* * *

On the third day during our lunch they start to call us out of the room for our private sessions. This year, they go through the teams starting with the boy tribute and then the girl tribute. Team Twelve however is first this year which has never happened before.

The second after the door shuts behind him, all the girls start gossiping about Tristan.

"I heard you had some alone time with him," Silver jokes with Nicolia.

Nicolia smiles, "Well, I bet you want to know all about it right?" Silver nods. "Sorry but I'm not telling."

They laugh and wrestle together, Sliver trying to get the information out of her friend. I may not like either of them, but I have to admit, it makes my heart ache when I think that in a few days, they will be at each other's throats. I look around, they aren't the only friends. Briar and Thistle, the little girls, sit together silently comforting one another. Some of the boys have grouped with the girls and are playing truth or dare and spin the bottle, trying to lighten the mood. And then there is Caleb and Analease, off in a corner, just talking.

The door opens and we all fall silent, "Blaze Boltson," a man calls. I get up, stretching my asleep legs. Everyone glares at me as I head towards the door. I follow him, while my foot tingles with pin pricks, trying to get the blood flowing again. We're soon in the Training Center, the same place I've been spending my mornings in for a few days now. On the second floor, there is a balcony that overlooks the center. Seated in chairs and nibbling a few appetizers are the Rebel Games Makers. Medusa is among them.

They all track me, like lionesses stalking a single baby calf. Being the first team to go has it's advantages. They are all still attentive and maybe even excited. Medusa tries to catch my eye, but I don't fancy being turned to stone. Taking a deep breath, I walk to the center and bow. Then I walk over to the station for knife throwing, pick up about fives knives and throw them at the wall. They all stick, but watching a girl throw a knife at a wall isn't the most exciting thing ever.

Since there're no difficult target station for knives, I walk over to the archery station set three knives down at forty feet away from the targets. Then I go over to the fire making station. I see questioning stares as I use my skills to light a torch. Next, I put the torch ten feet from the targets and walk back to my other knives. There is a tank of gasoline sitting next to the target, which I douse my knives in. I catch Katniss's eyes as she realizes what I'm doing.

I walk back to the forty foot mark line and stand in throwing position. It's a big risk to take but desperate times call for desperate measures. I hold two knives in both hands and with a deep exhale, launch them at the two outside targets. Not taking the take to see the results, I pick up the last knife and watch as it lights on the torch and hits the middle target. It was a risk worth taking because now three blazing archery targets have a knife right on the bull's eye.

I hear some claps and a few murmurs of, "Put the fire out." Katniss gives me a smile which I ignore.

* * *

"So how did you do?" Tristan asks in a tone that almost makes me believe he doesn't care.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I reply sounding bored.

"He got five out of six bull's eyes," Haymitch answers for him grinning from ear to ear.

"I got three out of three," I smile and add,"and I set the target on fire."

"You did archery with fire on the end of your arrows?" Haymitch sounds confused.

"Well, who knows," I say mysteriously. I enjoy it even more seeing the two of them wanting a strait answer. I don't live it to them.

* * *

We have dinner in our floor's dining room and everyone from our team is here, including Haymitch, Acacia, and both Tristan's and my stylists and prep team.

The wonderful meal of roast duck, potatoes, and carrots is filled with talk and gossip about our costumes for the interview, which will he held the day after tomorrow, and what scores we will get. We are all eating a dessert of rich gelato ice cream cake when the T.V. screen lights up and names and scores start flashing. In reverse to the manor in which we were evaluated, the scores are show starting with Team One and ending with our team. I take note of some of the scores.

Nicolia gets a seven, Silver gets a six, Asher gets an eight, little Jake gets a four, Locket the deaf girl gets a seven that shocks everyone, small Briar gets a six, Thistle gets only two, Ged gets a ten, Caleb, and Analease both get nines.

I watch the screen waiting for Tristan's score, he gets an eleven. Our entire room is bursting with cheers and "way to go Tristan!" He just sit there admiring his score. Then it all settles down and I hold my breath. Tristan can't out score me! My name is on the screen with the number ten flashing. More cheers flood our floor, but I can't hear them. My breath hitches and I begin coughing. Haymitch claps me on the back hard in congratulations, misreading my actions. What happened? Why did he out score me? And then I remember Medusa's smile.


	12. Call it Love?

"Wake up Prissy! Don't sleep your worthless life away!" Acacia yells reaping me from my dreams. By now I've gotten used to this and don't waste my breath arguing with her. We will spend today training and preparing for interviews tomorrow with Haymitch and Acacia, what a joy.

Immediately after a breakfast of warm porridge with figs and honey I am whisked away to train with Acacia. We will each have four hours with Acacia for presentation, and for hours with Haymitch for content. His reasoning is that it will be much easier and less time consuming if we split up. Honestly, I think it's because the games are drawing nearer and it's time we focus on our own survival plans alone. My guess is that Haymitch plans for tristan to join up with Teams One and Two (which includes Nicolia).

I frown with distaste at the idea. If this is true then my plan to use him will be halted.

"Stop with that expression! Glaring just makes you look even uglier than usual." Acacia nags.

"Sorry Madame, but it's hard for one to smile when their spine is about to crack from sitting straight with a book balanced on my head for fifty fucking minutes." I growl.

"Language, Miss Boltson," she says in a fake, exasperated tone, "Ten more minutes." I don't have the strength to argue.

The entire time I train with her she puts me in seven inch high heals that have such a thin heal I think they will break. They are also a good size and a half too small. The lesson is to smile no matter how much pain you are in, or so she tells me. I think her real motive is to have me suffer for her personal pleasure. Finally when the four hours are up my face hurts from smiling too much and my cheeks feel numb. But endurance is a good trait, one I'll need in the Games.

"Hello," Haymitch says as I limp over to him. The heals are off, but my ankles are still killing me.

"Hi," I say, wincing.

"So what are you going to be?" He asks me. I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Are you going to be shy, funny, coy, sexy, aloof, witty, cunning, likable..." He goes on and on with the list. I didn't know someone such as him had such a large vocabulary.

"Let's try sexy," I smile.

"Nope." He doesn't even look up.

"Why not?" I ask, slightly offended.

"Well, how do I put it?" he pauses, "You just aren't sexy enough." He looks at me waiting for my snappy response. When it doesn't come he continues, "I'm not trying to say you aren't attractive enough to be sexy, just that it doesn't come naturally to you. Girls, like Nicolia and Silver, they are the ones who can pull off sexy. And they most likely will, you want to be unique."

"So," I venture, "What's Tristan going to be?"

I don't expect an answer when he chuckles slightly and tells me, "Well, not too different from who he really is. Tristan is going to be a playboy. I figure the more girls who fall for him, the better."

"So, have any good ideas for what _I'm_ going to be?"

He pauses for a long while, looking into space, thinking. Suddenly his eyes focus and he exclaims excitedly, "I got it! You are going to be 'out there'." He waits for my response.

"Out there?" My eyebrows raise.

"Yes! You are going be a flirt of sorts, but strongly voicing your opinion in a way that says you don't care what others think of you. Based on the sort of "showy" way you've been acting since makeovers, this will be perfect!"

"Yea sure, whatever." It may not be as seductive as "sexy", but at least it's not something like timid or demure.

For the rest of out time together he asks me question I might have to answer like, What do you think of the other tributes? How did you feel when you heard about the games? What do you think of the food here? How did you feel about Ebny's costume design? For each question he makes me answer in an "out there" way. The questions seem like something you'd hear on a reality TV show about emotionally distressed tributes.

* * *

Finally training's done and we get our free hours before dinner. I pass tristan as he's heading out of his room, and I'm going towards mine. We both act completely normal, with no hesitations or quick insults. The door closes behind me and I take a deep breath. I quickly strip down and change into the clothes laying on my bed.

It's a blue blouse, black pants, and black heals. Not too bad. I find it funny how they plan out what we are to wear, even just to dinner. I guess it's suppose to prove they power they have over us or something. How stupid. I go into the bathroom and dust my eyes with a bit of shimmering blue makeup. I laugh in spite of myself. I've broken a Capitol fashion rule, never match your makeup with your clothes.

The sun is low in the sky by the time I head up to the roof top. I guess I'm lucky to be on Team Twelve. The other teams don't get the luxury of this free open space overlooking the district. I look over to the left and see a dark, lazy, shape napping. I shut the door silently and go around to the back, sit down,open up a small journal, and write.

_The games are going to start soon. It's funny how close, yet far away it seems, just like a dream. But this obviously isn't a good dream. I scored lower than Tristan by a point. I think it's her fault, but it's still a good score. I really don't have time to sit around pouting over something like that. _

_I miss home so much. I miss Jaden most of all. I don't know if I can make it back to him. I tell myself I can't, and yet I still have this silly flame of hope burning inside, trying not to die. Well enough with the metaphors. A few birds are chirping. I wish I brought some bread to feed them. They come towards me, but the movement of my pen while writing this is scaring them away. I guess I should stop writing. Bye to nobody._

I'm such a weird person I think, as I put down the journal. Who is ever going to read this? I look up in amazement. The sky is poppy red with hints of lilly orange, and rosy pink. There is even a small bit of lavender purple if you look higher. It beautiful. And here I am on a roof, with a really hot guy, watching the sunset. It's like in one of those romance movies. Except the boy doesn't know I'm here and the Hunger Games are coming.

"Hey," calls a voice from behind me. I jump startled. The air stirs as he sits down beside me.

"So..." I begin but am interrupted.

"Shhhh, just look. The moments perfect."

In my head I say something like, "Oh, I never knew you were so into sunsets," but he's right, the moment is perfect.

He puts his arm around me, but I don't mind. We sit there like some lovey dovey couple. My head rests against his chest. Then we look up and kiss gently before the sun goes down. The sun sets and the magic spell is broken. We pull away from each other.

"What just..." I begin.

"Nothing," he interjects, "Lets just say it was some drug. Forget it."

"Okay," I whisper as we head to dinner. The funny thing is, it's easy to forget. I wonder if it was just a dream.

* * *

I'm getting prepared by me prep team. It's their day to work on me. The team has me into late afternoon. They polish my skin making is glow and slightly shimmer, decorate my nails with white rose stickers, and stencil my right arm with a beautiful black feather. That's when I realize my token from home is gone.

Once I'm scrubbed down and all ready, Ebny comes in with what has to be my dress hidden inside a large bag.

"So does it have anything to do with graphite or explosives?" I ask teasingly.

"It's a surprise" He says.

"Close your eyes." I do and I feel the weight of my dress being slipped into me. He has me sit down as I put on my shoes and then leads me over to a mirror. I gasp when I see myself. This is the most amazing spectacular wonderful thing in the world.

It's a magenta color starting more purple at the top and getting redder near the bottom. The dress its self has a halter top and is fitted at the top and starts flowing from the waist down. It glitters when I move and the color makes me look very mysterious. On top of my head in is a black lacy head band with an elegant white rose and little black feathers coming out from behind it. The same as the patterns that are on my nails and arm. I have on dark purple heals with the white rose with feather on the top.

"To symbolize the Capitol and the Rebels working together," Ebny explains.

* * *

All too soon we are going down the slow elevator to get to the stage set up for our interviews. Tristan has on the same colored shirt and pants and my dress. He has a real white rose with mockingjay feathers glued on pinned to his shirt. God, he looks hot. Even a fool has to admit it. I turn my head and see Analease dressed in a skimpy gold dress. It's tight over her whole body, then has a puffy part at her feat. She looks like a mermaid and avoids any eye contact I try to create. Caleb glances at me and I catch his bright blue eyes. For a second we just stare at each other, then he turns away to talk to Miss Fish.

"You look hot," Tristan's eyes light up. I don't feel in the mood to have any witty comeback line so I just say,"You too." He smiles his smile and Nicolia, dressed in a really slutty black dress, leads us single file onto the stage.

The lights are blinding and I have sudden stage fright. Breathe in breathe out, I tell my self as I walk as gracefully as I can to my seat. Caesar Flickerman is at the front of the stage. I'm surprised that he is here since he himself is a citizen of the Capitol, but I guess nobody els can host the interviews like he can.

This year he has no crazy dies in his hair or any obscure lipstick and makeup. I guess to match the district style. Now he looks about ten years older with his greying hair, but when he starts warming the crowd up with his jokes I know it's still the same Caesar.

Nicolia is the first to go up for her interview. She smiles, acts seductive, and doesn't really do much els for her short interview. Silver is in a pumpkin orange dress and your can tell she is being sly, it fits her. I watch the deaf girl Locket go up in a grey glittering dress and answer simple questions through note cards that were made for her.

When Thistle goes up in her adorable forest green dress and Caesar asks her, "How do you feel about your training score?" she replies with a shy,"I don't really know."

In what seems like no time at all Analease is heading up and looking like gold for her three minutes of an interview.

"So Analease, what is the hardest part about this games?" Caesar asks kindly.

"I have to fight my best friend Caleb. I've known him forever and now...well, you know the rest." She says sadly and lets a small tear slip. There are some "aw"noises from the crowd. For the rest of her interview she just talks about her "only best friend" Caleb.

Caleb comes up next looking quiet, but frienly, his typical style.

Caesar shakes his hand,"So Caleb, as we know you and Analease are best friends. Has there ever been anything more?" He asks

"Well," Caleb starts,"Honestly we've never had anything more, until now. Sometimes you don't know how much you love somebody until they're gone." The whole crowd is in tears and Caesar can't really say anything els until the buzzer goes off.

Great, I think to myself. Now they are going to steal my stage and more importantly my sponsors. I strut up to the chair, shining confidence.

"Hello," Caesar says smiling

"Hi," I say back.

"So Blaze, how did you feel when your brother was raped, I... I mean reaped?"

"I felt like I wanted to die," I say straight up. I don't cry. I have better things to discuss.

"Wow, that must be painful. Do you have any other people you care about?" He replies.

"Well, ever since I was little I had a crush on this boy." I go on.

"A boy, who is he?" Caesar questions me.

I take a breath and say,"Caleb."

A hush falls over the crowd. So I go on,"I have always liked him but he's in love with Analease. I really have tried to forget about it because I'm not dumb and I know we can't be together. Not even in an alliance. I also want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to Analease, since she is my best friend. I guess the games can really bring out the best and worst in people." The buzzer goes off. Well, I think, I've upstaged you Team Eleven! I head back to my seat as Tristan glides up for his interview.

"Well, Tristan," Caesar says slowly trying to regain his happy mood. "What did you think of that and what were you thinking when you volunteered for Blaze's brother Jaden?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I think I was high that day or something," he starts and the crowd laughs.

"Well," continues Caesar, "We've got a few confessions of love. So, do you like anyone?"

"Yes I do," smiles Tristan.

My stomach clenches.

"The truth is, there is this person who I guess I've always admired for their good looks and personality."

"Oh," Caesar smiles, "Who may this person be?"

The crowd waits on baited breath. In the crowd i catch Haymitch's glistening eyes.

"Well," he drags it out, "I have to admit it. I'm totally in love with myself."


	13. Analease's Angle

So, are you up for taking a little trip into Analease's mind?

* * *

**Analease:** The crowd is filled with giggles and I, along with some of the other girls sigh in relief. I could have sworn Tristan was going to say he was in love with Blaze. But that's just silly. I mean seriously, what could he see in a girl like her? You mean besides being pretty and having that cool attitude you lack?, my true self asks. Anyhow, back to the point, I'm just lucky he didn't confess his love for her and start a secret love square. I mean, that would seem like this whole thing were some poorly written teen drama or something.

"So," asks Ceasar beaming, "Does this mean you're single?"

"I don't know if I'd call it single, but..." he says winking to some pretty girls in the audience, "I'm definately not in a relationship."

What does that even mean? I guess it doesn't matter to him because the bird brain rebel chicks are going crazy over it. Looks over books I guess. As far as his looks are concerned, well, he's really attractive. And this is why eveyone sees you as some dumb blonde, I tell myself.

Ceasar and Tristan converse for a bit longer before the buzzer goes off, the girls go wild, and we all finally parade off the stage. The last night of glitter and lights.

When we get to our floor we're greeted by Winry our chaperone and Kinkade our mentor for District Eleven.

"Good job you two!"Says Winry. She's always the best.

"You shouldn't have let those two upstage you two!" Kinkade almost yells in my face. He slams his large fist down on the small table in the hall." I burst into tears. If you act soft, people pity you.

"Don't be so hard on her, she couldn't stop what Blaze and Tristan said," Caleb puts him arm around me protectively.

"Thanks," I say wiping my face.

"Oh god," Kinkade remarks, "Spare me the mellow drama!" That's the last thing he says to us for the night.

When we get out of ear shot from Kinkade and Winry Caleb whispers in my ear,"You know I love you right?" I nod.

"Lets go out on the balcony," I suggest. He agrees and we head to the end of the hall where there is a small sliding-glass door. Out side you can see most of the district to the south, west, and east. The rest of the Training Center blocks our view to the north. The only way to see all four directions would be to stand on the roof, but I doubt that is possible.

I try to look up and down over the rail to see if the other floors have balconies as well, but a weird thing pushes me backwards with a zap.

"Are you okay," Caleb gasps with all the concern in the world in his voice. It's good to have someone who loves you that much. Even if you don't deserve them.

"Yah," I try to sound okay as possible because I don't want him to worry about me. I want him to be happy.

"What was that anyhow," I ask to lighten to mood.

"My best guess is that it's a force field," He replies and then adds,"To keep you from committing suicide."

"Also from seeing other tributes," I give a smile.

"Yea that too," He adds.

For a while we just stand there together. He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his solid chest. The sky is pretty here and you can see the stars. I wonder if my mother and father are watching these stars at this moment too. Doubt they are, they are probably at some party out there, not caring in the least about a daughter that will never come home.

Don't think of home! Don't thing about_ them_, I command. I don't care if my parents don't care about me, I try to convince myself. A tear escaped my eye, a real one.

"Are you okay," Caleb asks for the second time.

"Yah," I sniff and wipe my eyes and noose,"There must be some type of pollen I'm allergic to. Lets go inside."

"Sure," he says and we do. I stand outside the room that reads "Girl." I bet none of the other floors have this ugly plaque. I can just imagine Blaze frowning in distaste at it.

"Goodnight Anna," He whispers and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Caleb," I reply then I go into my room. Tomorrow, the games begin.

* * *

"Honey, it's time to get up," I hear Winry's soft voice from outside urging me to get up. I dress in a plain blue T-shirt and sweat pants that have been layed out at the foot of my bed. It's dawn and the sky looks a beautiful pink orange. It may be the last sunrise I'll ever see. I sit down at the table next to Caleb and pick at my food with a fork. I have no appetite.

"Drink this, It will help calm your nerves," Winry says handing me a warm cup of a milky substance. "It's warm milk with honey and lavender," she explains.

"Thanks," I tell her with honest sincerity. Kinkade walks into the room and I think he's going to yell at us, instead he gives us some advice,"Eat and drink as much as you can now. Trust me once you're in the games you'll need it."

All too soon, Cynara my dumbo stylist and Odara Caleb's stylist are coming to take us to the hovercrafts.

We say our goodbyes to Winry and Kinkade and then Caleb and I go our separate ways. Kinkade says on last thing,"You two will be in an alliance until the end!" Then Cynara whisks me away and onto the hovercraft that appears out of thin air. I'm frozen to a ladder that pulls me up and while I'm still immobile, a hefty woman comes over and pierces my skin with a syringe inserting something into my forearm. I try not to cry through the pain. _This is nothing compared to the bloody death you're going to die_, a nasty voice inside my head tells me.

"That is your tracker," she says in a gruff manly voice that reminds me of Boleslaw, the she hands me a sheet and a pen.

"Just fill it out and call for me when your done," she says in monotone. I glance over the paper with curiosity and fill it out as I go.

**TEAM ELEVEN TRIBUTE F.**

**Name: **_Analease Snow_

**Weapon of Choice: **_Um, a Javelin or spear_

**Alliance Preference(s);please state full name(s) and team(s): **_Caleb Colyn, Team 11; Tristan Smithouser, Team 12_

I looks over my last preference with a bit of a blush. What is this even for?

"Umm," I call timidly, "I'm done." 

The entire ride I just sit and think of things to do. I twiddle my thumbs, refrain from picking at my cuticles, and just think. My stomach is craping so much from fear I find breathing a problem. I decide to try to force down some water into my hollow, starved body. I'm going to die, I cry. Then the windows black out. We're nearing the arena.

Finally I'm getting off the hovercraft and going down the latter into a tube. Cynara follows me as we head deep into catacombs that lie underneath the arena. Finally after going through a maze of tunnels we reach the chamber I will use for my preparation; the launch room.

Cynara comes over and gives me my outfit. It consists of tight and very flexible back pants that come down to my ankle, a purple T-shirt with what seems like transparent bug net sleeves and the same material covering my neck, brown hiking boots that come up to where my pants end covering my legs completely, and a camouflage jacket made of rain resistant material. I guess this year's arena is a jungle of some sort. I can expect lots of bugs.

Well, if the other tributes don't kill me first, maybe I'll die of a heart attack. Bugs, those nasty little parasites will be the end of me. I just sit there in fearful anticipation, drinking and eating all I can manage to hold while waiting to be called.

"Here," Cynara says and hands me a small necklace with a sparkling "A" inside a four-leaf clover.

"Thank you!" I shout and give him a hug. Maybe he's not so bad after all. He helps put it around my neck and I smile. It's a good luck charm by older half sister Jamille gave me for my seventh birth day, when my parents were with my grandpa, President Snow, for a cocktail party. It's my token and means everything to me. I smile one last time and then the call comes.

I step onto the platform and watch as glass comes up around me. I'm rising in a dark black tunnel and claustrophobia latches around my legs. Next a platform pushes me up out of the glass and I'm standing on a metal plate with a blinding sun in my eyes.

Then Katniss's voice comes booming,"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-sixth and final Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER, THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!**

**btw, sorry if the writing is kinda rushed and if there were a lot of typos, but I just wanted to start the games. **

**THANKS A TON FOR READING THIS. **


	14. Let the Games Begin!

**Time to start the games! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Blaze: **One minute, sixty-seconds, is all the time I have before a gong rings out. It seems like sixty hours. If you step off your plate before the time is up; then a mine blows you into a thousand pieces. Looking round me I can see all the other tributes evenly spaced from the Cornucopia.

The huge golden horn of the Cornucopia sits in a field of tall, waist-height, grass and is piled twenty feet high with tents. All around the ground, partially hidden in the tall grass are backpacks, water bottles, medicine kits, blankets, fire extinguishers, but not a single weapon.

To the South lies a large river with dry savanna like land on the other side. To the East lies a rainforest. To my back and the North is a mountainy terrain with tons of pine trees and to the West lies a beautiful valley with creeks and a giant lake in view and aspen trees.

My minute must almost be up. In fact, it's been about five according to my messed up brain. Time slows when you're suffering. But my brain isn't muddled. I know the minute's up. Maybe they don't alert us when time's up this year. Maybe as a twist you have to judge when the minute's up and who ever figures this out first gets a head start. Should I risk it?

An arm hits me in the face. The hot liquid blinding me. A head rolls towards the center of our circle of tributes. As if my ears have turned back on and are reacting belatedly I hear the bomb go off. The head rolls again facing me. I recognize the shocked, grey, lifeless eyes. It's her, the deaf girl from Team Eight. As I stare horrified at all the blood on bits the realization of what must have happened dawns on deaf girl, must have guessed like me that the minute was up and since she had no proof the bell hadn't rung, she thought it was safe to leave.

"Now," says Katniss from a loud speaker, "I forgot to mention this but this year we have a few new rules to put in place."

"Why?" Cries a sobbing girl on Team Six, "Why did you kill her she was my..."

Her voice is cut off and Katniss continues, "If you don't want to listen, simply step off you plate. Now, as I was saying, there will be some rule changes this year. First off, I bet you're all wondering what that little survey was about." It's a statement not a question.

"This year you have a choice to make. I know this is called the Hunger Games, but well, that doesn't mean you will have to go hungry. You can choose either to have a backpack with random food and survival supplies or a randomly assigned weapon. Now, as I said, I will also explain why I gave you that little survey. You were told to fill out what your favorite weapon was, correct? Here is a list of the weapon choices available."

A screen pops up for every one to see. It includes a wide array of choices. Weapon number twenty three is a bow and arrows and number twenty four is a set of twelve throwing knives. I get it. So basically the number matches to the tribute.

"As you may have noticed, no, should have noticed, the weapon you wrote on that survey in on here. However it is up to luck and choice on weather or not you will actually get what you desire. By the way, the alliance question had nothing to do with you guys. It was mainly for insight on potential sponsor pairings. And lastly, as you may see, this is a seemingly weaponless Cornucopia. At the center inside the horn are weapons and water bottles. They are the only water source here beside the food pack choice or any water your sponsors may give you. Now, think carefully but briefly. Food of weapon? You have five minutes to decide."

I look for Tristan, he is about seven tributes to my left. Haymitch has told us to stick together. What a tough choice. Obviously, you are going to need a weapon to get anywhere on these games, but even with one, it's too much of a risk to go inside the cornucopia with a single entrance to get water.

Tristan looks at me with an all serious gaze (one he doesn't often use). His eyes speak clearly, "You get the food, I'll get the metal." I guess this is the best option. If we're going to team up, we'll need both food in a weapon. Still, it makes me uneasy. I don't want to be the one with no means of defense. Still, we can pick off weapons from our... from our- s.

"Time's up!" Katniss yells through the speakers, "I will go down the list from Teams one to Twelve asking the boy first then the girl for their preference. For the food, you will be handed a pack once your choice is stated. For the weapons we will wait until the tallying is done and then weapons will be randomly drawn at once using a computer system. This is to ensure everyone had a fair chance at getting their choice weapon. I think it's obvious that if we assigned weapons once you made up your mind, the last team would have a much smaller random selection. Everyone is to stay on your plates through this process. If not, well you know. Now, let's begin! Team One Male"

"Weapon."

This goes on pretty quickly. I'm surprised; almost nobody has chosen food. In fact, the only ones who have are Thistle and Briar, the two pieces of fluff. Analease and Caleb also both answer "weapon."

Tristan is smirking and telling Katniss, "Weapon please." I'm tempted. So tempted to just follow the crowd. So tempted...

"Team Twelve Female," Katniss calls impatiently.

"Food," I choke out. I think I hear a slight snicker but I'm not sure. A large, but light weight back pack falls from sky in a parachute into my arms. I resist the temptation to open it. Better not to show everyone here what I've got.

On the screen with the numbered weapons, names are added. The words shuffle and then each name has a weapon number next to it.

Tristan Smithouser: Eight

I look over to the weapons chart scrolling, Tristan gets a pair of duel swords. According to the number, this must be the boy on Team Four's choice. Sure enough I look over to see blonde Asher glaring attractively (if that even makes sense) at Tristan. In his hands, he holds... a set of throwing knives. My heart sinks. Silly me for thinking it would be easy to kill off some guy to get my knives. I'm doubting Asher will be an easy target.

Analease ended up with some weird steel fan with bladed edges and Caleb has some blow darts which I bet are coated in poison. That bird-like girl on Team Five ended up with a hand gun. Hopefully the gun doesn't hold many bullets. To my horror, Ged the Giant on Team Ten ended up with a spiked club. I look at the weapon number, 19. He is the only tribute to be lucky enough to get their choice weapon. Why him? I gulp.

"Now Katniss says, let the Games Begin!"

* * *

I rush not even pausing to think the mines might still be activated. They aren't. Some of the more cautious tributes have lost valuable time. I scurry through the grass trying to pick up as much as possible. I run towards a pile of medical and survival kits.

The fat boy on Team Six runs for the pile too on his stubbly legs. He never makes it. I can see a small needle imbedded in his neck as he tumbles to the ground. What, how could a needle kill someone so easily? Then I see where it hit, right in his jugular. A girl who I don't recognize fires a needle at me (actually it's a senbon, some ancient medical tool). I drop to the ground next to the goods as it flies over my head and lodges in the thick leather of my boot. She grabs another.

"Get up!" Tristan is yelling at me. Why did it take him so long to get here?

The girl, seeing his blood coated weapons, scampers off. I snatch of the medical and survival supplies.

All around up tributes are fleeing and hacking at each other. The air smell strongly of copper. I turn my attention away from the chaos and to the cornucopia. There seems to be no one there. Even though we have the food pack, there's no telling how long it will really last and how much water it holds.

Tristan must have the same idea because he dashes ahead of me towards to golden horn. At the entrance he peers in cautiously. There's no one inside.

"I'll guard the entrance, you get supplies!" he whispers readying his swords.

Inside I grab an armful of water bottles and stuff them into my pack. I dig through them trying to find weapons. Where are they? A small switchblade catches my eye. I dive for it.

"Ahhh," comes Tristan's cry from the entrance. I hear a thud. Turning I'm just in time to see Ged's blood coated club swing back for another blow. Tristan's pant leg is ripped and blood is seeping through. Ged may not have got a direct hit, but those spikes covering the club sure got at scratch at Tristan's flesh. I grab a water bottle and fling it at his arm. They must be heavier than I thought because Ged grunts in pain and drops the club.

Tristan quickly slices at his chest making a connection with the tip of one of the blades. With the other, he swipes at Ged's right arm. The cut's deep. I fling myself toward's the switchblade and then run to help support Tristan. Ged's holding his arm to his body and cursing. Together Tristan and I limp out of the Cornucopia.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" He shouts authoritatively.

"Wait! Let's go for that tent over there! It's only about a hundred yards away! Cover me!" I scream through the chaos not waiting for a reply. Tristan is able to move pretty quickly on his own despite the wounds. I'm hoping it's not too bad. My ears drum, my head pounds, my blood races. The bag holding the tent, it's just fifty yards away now. Closer closer.

The little boy who reminds me so much of Jaden is going for it too. His eyes are wide in terror and he clutches a Javelin in his hands (Analease's javelin) as if his life depends on it. As I drew nearer he flings the too heavy weapon at my. It clatters on the ground. He looks from me to a figure behind me as I pick up the tent bag, ripping it away fiercely.

Tristan slashes through the air at the boy, at the child. Jaden, no not Jaden, falls in an attempt to dodge to attack.

"Don't!" the plea erupts from my throat. I throw myself in front of him without thinking. I feel a sharp prick pain and a bit of blood that's mine drip past my eyelashes.

"Don't kill him!" I beg.

"Come on Blaze!" Tristan tries to negotiate.

I don't stand down.

"Give me your pack!" He grunts in annoyance.

After he has all our supplies but the tent, I scoop up the child and place him on my back, leaving the javelin behind. And then we, Tristan, the boy, and I, get the hell out of there.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter better than the last. Sorry for the wait. Please feel free to review with any suggestions or comments. Thanks for reading, Risha.**


	15. Love & Insanity

The child's weight is only a slight hinderance. I'm surprised at how light he is. He clings to my back like a little monkey, allowing my arms freedom. We head East, towards the jungle. The trees and foliage provide coverage from other tributes. However, who knows what they may be hiding.

I run in front, Tristan guarding the rear. I turn around for a slight second to check his condition. His jaw is set in pain and he has a slight limp, but over all he's okay. We've made it about a mile in the ten minutes we've been running/jogging. I guess it's a fair pace considering I'm carrying an extra load and tristan's injured. Still, I want to get as far away from the blood bath as possible.

"Blaze," Tristan huffs, "lets take a short rest."

"Fine," I tell him cooly, "But honestly, with all those sports I thought you'd have more stamina."

"Being naturally gifted and being a hard worker are two completely different things," he pants in reply, "I've never been one to stress myself out when no body's watching. It just seems a bit pointless. Don't you think?"

I don't respond. Instead, I focus my attention in the little frozen bunny I've set down.

"Hey," I venture, "Um.." I don't have the slightest idea what to say. I was being rash. Why did I even save the child? Well, because he's a child. But really, if I'm to make it back home, he will have to die. Will I be able to kill him? What if he tries to kill me? What if-.

"Kid," Tristan says shaking they boy's shoulders slightly, "Snap out of it okay? We just saved your ass so quit sitting there like a corpse and say something. If you aren't or any benefit, I don't need you around."

"Tristan you-" I begin.

"Jake Kallen," he whispers, "my name is Jake Kallen"

"Not so hard was it," Tristan remarks. I glare his way.

Tristan continues, "So anything else like who your parents are or if you have any talent?"

Jake raises his head as he replies with a hint of confidence, "My mother and father worked as peace keepers in District Thirteen. As for me, I'm quite good at my gob as a fifty cent a night prostitute. Can't you tell?"

Tristan laughs, "I just might like you kid."

"Sorry, but I'm not into guys," Jake smiles sweetly and ducks as Tristan swings for his blonde head.

"Great, another Tristan," I groan. They both look up from their wrestling and laugh at me. A shadow of a smile plays on my lips. In all the death that will come and all the murders that have happened so far, I never thought I'd be able to smile. This game can bring out the worst in people, and yet, these two children playing at my feet are proof that it may also bring out the best in others.

"Hey," I break into a full blown grin, "how 'bout we move for another few miles or so and then make camp?"

"Why can't we just stay here? I don't want to walk any more," complains Jake.

"Yes I agree with the kid," Tristan catches my eye, "Can't we stay here for a bit. I've injured my leg all for you Blaze. Come, examine my wound and tell me what's wrong my nurse."

Under reasonable circumstances, I should be annoyed at him, at both of them, but I can't help laughing and playing along, "Come my children, I know you're both big boys and can handle a bit more walking. Lets go and find a really nice place to hide out. It will be our secret base!"

"Fine," the both mumble in perfect unison.

I go to scoop Jake up but he gets all prissy and tells me he's not a child and doesn't need to be treated like one. Tristan ruffles his hair, playfully scolding him. Jake punches Tristan lightly but doesn't seem to mind too much. I'm gathering up our supplies when the cannons begin to fire. The blood bath is over.

* * *

"Six," Jake announces quietly.

"Well, we all saw that one girl from Team Eight blow up and Aria killed that fat kid so that means four other people besides them are dead. Quite a low number if you think about it," comments Tristan.

Yes, for the bloodbath, only six deaths is an oddly low number. But since most people were too scared to fight, it's reasonable. When I think that the four other deaths may include Caleb and Analease, my stomach tightens.

"Eighteen left to play," I whisper.

"And seventeen left until this game had a winner," Jake adds.

We continue to walk for another half hour or so. The happy mood has all but evaporated like sweat into the humid jungle air. An hour later it's sweltering and I honestly doubt we'll be able to continue.

"Can we please take a rest," Jake pants like a dog. We're in a clearing, trees all around us. I don't feel good about being out in the open like this.

"Lets search around a bit," I breath heavily, "Jake you go with Tristan. Lets stay close to this area"

We silently go our ways. My efforts are fruitless. I hear a rustle and pull our my knife only to see a little bush baby. It's cuteness make me glad I chose food. I sit down with a heavy sigh, our packs under me.

"Blaze!" I hear a little boy's voice shout. I'm on my feet and see the two of them (Jake and Tristan) rushing my way. What's wrong? I think panicking.

"We found a place," he shouts happily.

I look towards Tristan, my over heated mind confused.

"Be quieter!" Tristan scolds Jake before explaining to me that they found the perfect place to camp. He picks up our bags for me as Jake excitedly pulls my arm towards some area. We stop in front of a think bush. Jake raises his shoulders proudly.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed, "Where is this 'perfect place' of yours"

Jake, unfazed my my tone, leads me through some bushes and down a steep incline the greenery concealed. At the bottom of the little drop off is a small flowing creek. A large fallen tree acts as a bridge across and it's also covered with vines that give off shade. It's like being under a tent.

"Nice, isn't it" Tristan smirks, "now I think it's time we play doctor." He hands me the first aid kit.

I sigh not complaining, "Fine, but you get first watch tonight!"

He sits on a pock, taking off his boot and rolling up the pant leg. The wound really isn't as bad as I would have imagined. Sure it's scratched up a fair but and probably hurts, but the cuts aren't very deep at all. I rub some alcohol pads over his leg to clean it and smile a bit as he winces in pain. After that I put on some antiseptic gel to keep out infection and let the wound air out for about five minutes before wrapping it up with bandages.

"All done!" I smile.

"What, that's it? No kiss to make everything better?" Tristan lays back against the rock. With the sun's light contrasting against his dark hair he so...

"Stop!" I find myself yelling at Jake as he scoops up some of the water to take a drink. Surprised, he splatters it against himself.

"What the hell was that for?" He glares at me. Not so innocent after all I have to remind myself.

"Your such an idiot!" I say getting angry, "Don't you remember Katniss saying the only water here to drink was the bottled water? A look of realization crosses his face, but he's a stubborn child and has too much pride to admit he's wrong.

"What ever," he turns his back to me and pauses before throwing his head over his shoulder and spitting out a, "bitch."

"Remind me never to have kids," I tell Tristan.

"Do you really want to be a virgin for life?" He smirks.

I don't bother to give him the satisfaction of an answer, "Keep watch with the kid!" I order, "I'm taking a nap," and before he can even ask I say swiftly, "and no, you can't sleep with me!"

With that, I go under the tree, throw my body down, and drift away to a better place.

* * *

The sun's low in the sky and shining in my eyes by the time I soundlessly awaken. I'm about to open my eyes when I hear the boys talking about me.

"So," Jake whispers, "What about Blaze? What do you think she'd be like?"

"Well," answers Tristan, "She wouldn't be as easy and up to anything like Nicolia or Silver. I think she'd a virgin so she'd probably be all shy, but on the other hand she could be feisty knowing her. That, would be hot."

"I guess," sighs jake, "but she's just so bossy! I hate how she treats me like I'm her kid or her little brother or something."

"Well," Tristan reasons, "I guess it's natural for her. You know, she has that little brother of hers who's about your age. Now that I think about it, I think he's probably the only stable family member she has and she feels it's her her job to take care of him. So I guess she see you as the little brother she had to protect. That's why she stopped me from killing you during the blood bath."

"But it's not fair!" Jake says in an annoyed tone, "I don't see why I have to be treated this way just because she has emotional motherly issues! I'm the oldest brother of five sisters and one brother in my family and I don't want to be treated like a baby! I understand that she may think me weak and in need of protection because I acted like a useless little boy. But honestly, is she really so dumb that she couldn't tell it was just a show?"

"You really do need to stop being so loud," I say calmly emerging from the tree tent, "The other tributes aren't deaf and they will be on our heals if you keep crying out all the time."

"And there you go again," Jake laughs bitterly, "always telling me what and what not to do."

"Look," I say fiercely, "I'm sorry that you have such a fucking problem with being told what to do. I'm not your mother so I'll stop acting like it. If your such a big boy, get the hell out of this alliance and go get shot for all I care. I honestly don't have time to take care of another arrogant brat. So shut up and stop complaining or leave."

Both the boys look stunned into silence for a second. Jake starts walking aways coldly and then swings around running at me with a knife I had no idea he had. Tristan trips him, twists the boys wrist until he drops the knife from pain, and places the blade from one of his duel swords under the younger boy's throat.

"What the hell is this?" Growls Jake, "I thought you were on my side! Why not betray that mother fucking bitch?"

"Well," replies Tristan calmly, "first off, I don't thing Blaze could possible fuck her mother seeing as she's a girl, and second, remember how it was me who wanted you dead in the blood bath? Even though I said I like you, that doesn't change the fact that I know you'll have to die some time or another. To be frank, you're quite like I was at your age, a naughty, self-centered brat. You would have betrayed me sometime or another. I'm not about to ditch someone who cares for others for a narcissist such as yourself."

"You ass hole!" Jake yells, his eyes savage as he looks up at me. I wants this nightmare to be over, but I don't turn away. I'm not going to run away from my problems.

"So shall I kill him?" Tristan asks me.

"No," I say, a slight quiver in my voice.

Jake laughs, an insane mutated giggle. "I knew you wouldn't kill me bitch!" This is not my brother in the slightest. This thing is no more than a crazed little devil.

"You didn't let me finish," I go on hardening my heart, "I won't let Tristan kill you. The pleasure will be mine." Jake's eyes widen and twist. Yet I can tell he doesn't believe me.

I take out a knife, and in one smooth motion, stab it deep into his chest. He screams as blood runs down my hand and drips onto the ground. I hold his gaze the entire time, not taking the easy way out as I watch the life drain away. With each spurt of blood his eyes lose more and more of their shine.

"Bitch!" he coughs a sticky red substance into my face. His head drops into my lap. I'm glad this insult will be the last thing he spits out. If he were to tell me sorry, I think I might crumple and break.

Tristan lets go of his body and I let is blood soak the earth. I don't cry. If I do I'll never stop. If it were possible my eyes would turn black; black as my stone heart. The blood moves toward my feet painting them crimson. A single bitter tear escapes my cold eyes.

The world is shattered in two with the sound of a cannon.

* * *

**NOTE:** Well, this is really sad. I honestly was debating what to do with Jake. Maybe I killed him off a bit early. At first I thought I would make him a sweet little boy and then he turned into a little Tristan who's just a brat and then into an insane control freak kind of kid. Well, ideas change. I honestly still debating how this will end and about a hundred other plot details. Well enough ranting.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! Hope You Like It!

-Risha


	16. Reflections

Chapter 16

The sky's a pale violet, like a painter just swept a brushed dipped in water color over everything, forgetting to add any stars. Everything, is bathed in a slight blueish purple tint. And here I sit, on a rock, just staring and pondering with Tristan.

It been about an hour since the hover craft came to sweep away the kid's body. But by then, it really was just a body. Yes, people die. Some more peacefully, others are murdered. Some die old and warm in their bed, and others are stabbed to death by monsters who have sold their souls to the devil. But in the end, it's inevitable, we all must die.

"So," Tristan says turning to face me, "I have a quick question."

"What?" I return, emotionless

"How do you feel about abstinence?"

I give him an annoyed gaze, but can't help from the little sigh of amusement, "Well, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yes, to be quite frank I do."

"Well," I give a pause, "I guess I would like to abstain from ripping your heart out for a few more days, but waiting can just be so hard, right?"

He doesn't reply. The joke was only somewhat half hearted. Alliances can't last forever. History has proved it.

We sit there in a static silence. His shoulders are tense and he's set his jaw. I'm just as grumpy. I watch him closely, waiting for any signs of danger. I keep my eyes on his right arm, watching to make sure he's not reaching for his weapon.

"I don't see the point," he says smoothly out of nowhere, "Why should you wait when you don't know when someone might just come along and kill you?" I'm unsure which kind of abstinence he's talking about. It sounds more towards my version.

"I mean," he smiles wickedly, "If we're going to die, don't you want to try it just once?"

I throw a rock at his head, which he dodges with ease, "If you want to get laid, go join Nicolia or something!"

"But that wouldn't be much fun," he laughs, "I mean its much more fun the first time and I've already seen her about a dozen."

"I'm surprised who don't have ten girls banging on your door accusing you of getting them pregnant!" I scoff.

"Well," his eyes gleam, "The only ones who might will be dead soon so I don't have any worries." His expression changes back to being teasing and charming.

Then with a slight quiver he adds, "In fact, I'm likely to be dead soon."

I don't have a reply. It's right at this moment of another award silence that trumpets play the anthem and a screen appears in the sky.

CONGRATULATIONS! it reads in large rainbow colored bold font. After about a minute, the names and faces start appearing. The first one to show up is a smiling face with little gold ringlets and a little pink nose. Under the photo of the bunny-like girl, the words 'Team Three: CC McAllens RIP' shines in a light blue. Assuming they're showing deaths from Team One down, all the members from Teams One and Two and the male tribute from Team Three are still alive.

To my surprise, about ten seconds later, Team Four's Aria, the girl who could have killed me, pops up on the screen. She's shortly followed by her victim, Fat Boy, from Team Six.

"Kill and be killed," Tristan mutters.

A beaming thirteen year old with ruffled blonde hair stares me in the eyes. Who would have thought such a nice looking kid could end up being such a brat? A small part, the real me, is crying and calling myself a demon. But little ripples don't do much to effect the surface. On the outside, I'm a stone.

I feel Tristan's eyes lingering on me, with almost a look a pity. But he turns his gaze back to the screen as the deaf girl with her light brown hair stares all dreamy eyed from the large projection. I honestly pity her. It wasn't her fault she was born deaf. But the truth is, we aren't all equal. Some children are born stronger than others. Some get selected to participate in a game where you have the chance to rip out others' throats. And some... some are born without a heart while others just pretend they can't feel plain.

Another blonde boy's face appears on he screen. If this were a drama the face would belong to Caleb, but for better or for worse, it isn't. Team Nine's Jeval Hartmen's cat green eyes look out from the photo instead.

"One more," I whisper. Please, I think, just don't let it one of those little girls.

I guess my prayers go unanswered because the last victim is Briar Quails from Team Nine as well. The anthem plays again and the sky goes dark save for a few artificial stars.

"I'm glade that show's finally over," yawns Tristan, "I'm beat."

"Only seven," I say bitterly, "There were only seven so stop treating it like you had to sit through hours of faces."

"What's got your panties in a knot?" He asks with a look of perplexity.

"I'm just," I start, "I'm just tired okay?" Despite myself, a few tears slide down my cheek.

"Please, don't tell me it's your time of the month..." he starts.

"Shut up," I snap. He stares at me, smiling as if I've just answered the question.

What's wrong with me? Why am I such an emotional wreck? Ever since these games started, I've been so bipolar. I don't even know who I am any more! I'm yelling, screaming, crying at myself. More tears come, real ones, sliding down my cheeks like liquid shards of glass.

I feel a warm arm around my shoulder, a strong arm toned with muscle, but I bat it away. I don't need pity, because when the times comes to part ways, I sure as hell won't show any.

A sound of a blade unsheathing makes my heart stop. In slow motion I watch as Tristan's duel swords come racing at me, one sliding under my neck. Shit, is all I think. I let my guard down. I let the snake strike when I should have cut it's head off.

I reach into my pocket, pulling out my little knife, but before I can switch out the blade, he elbows me in the stomach, making me drop the thing from the sudden pain. It clatters onto to ground and he picks it up, shoving it into his own pocket.

"Like it better this way, do we?" Tristan growls, his eyes black in the night.

I try to call him a treacherous ass hole, but the knife's cutting off any words I want to muster.

"Honestly," he continues, "How far do you think you're going to get in these games without someone watching your back? Try to act independent all you want, but your just being stupid! I'm not a dumb ass and I know these are the Hunger Games, but are you really too blind to see when someone is trying to help you?"

He release the pressure a bit and I'm able to hiss, "Yea, some help you are. Maybe you think that just because you always get everything you want you can go around ordering people to do what you want, but you can't. Stop making dry threats just to force me into doing what you want!"

"Can you heard yourself?" he cries out, "you sound just like Jake!"

He yelps as I kick him in a weak area and doubles over. I try to wrestle the blades out of his hands, but he's just too strong. Before long, I'm pinned on the ground, being crushed by his weight, with a blade at my throat- again.

"Get off me!" I groan in pain.

"Not until you finish listening to me," he smiles.

"Fine," I pant, "But get your hand off my chest!"

He looks down and I almost expect him to blush. He doesn't. I guess thing stop getting so embarrassing once you've done them enough. Still, he has the decency to pin my down by my arms instead. My face flushes imagining what this must look like. I grow even hotter thinking about all the people who are bound to be watching this.

"Ok look," he begins looking off into the blackness, "I'm sorry that we have had our um... differences. But hear me out. I know in this game, trust can be a hard thing to obtain, but I think we both know the longer we stick together, the better chances we'll have of survival."

"Yea, and what if somehow we end up the last two tributes, what happens then to our little alliance huh?" I say spitefully.

"Well," he says with a grin that's to die for (except I'd rather kill him than die seeing how hot he is) "If that happens I guess we both pull out some poison berries."

"I never though you were such a fantasy thinker," I say sarcastically, "We both know they won't allow two victors."

"Actually, unless your a mind reader, we don't."

"Lets drop it for now," I say exhausted. He climbs off me still holding his weapons in defensive mode.

"Ok, then if your so tired, you go to bed," he says, pointing to our tree tent.

"No good sir," I says in my royalty voice, "I have already had a nap, henceforth, the honor is yours."

"Sorry, but I don't feel comfortable going to sleep with someone like you awake to slit my throat."

"But I don't even have a weapon."

"Trust me," he informs leaning lazily in a tree, "you'd find a way."

"Besides, I'm not tired so, I'll keep watch," he adds.

"No I'll keep watch!"

"No, I will do the task my lady."

"No I insist my knight, I'll keep watch!"

"No, I'm quite fine doing it."

"Fine," I say wanting to just end it, "We'll both keep watch."

"Fine"

"Fine"

I walk over the the other side of the tree opposite him, giving him a dirty glance, which he smiled at. He looks so natural propped up like that. Focus, I whisper to myself as I pick up a sharp branch on the jungle floor. I can't drop my guard again.

That night, neither of us get much sleep.

**-End of Day One- 17 Tributes Remaining **

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you a ton for reading this.

Oh, and btw, the whole thing about how many tributes are left comes from Battle Royale.


	17. Presentiment

**Hello, I know I always say this but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, by the way, this chapter is a bit different and features the POV of a number of characters. I hope that it's ok. Now, without further "talking," I give this this chapter. **

* * *

**Tristan:** I wake with a yawn. By the time I'm up the sky is begging to lighten, just a bit. I turn a ear and listen to Blaze's breath, trying to figure out if she's wake. Nothing. Did she leave me? My body tenses, as I draw out one of my blades. I ready myself, and am prepared to strike.

Blaze emerges from the other side of the tree. Her eyes widen a fair amount when she sees my position. Under her eyes are dark, grayish purple bags. She looks insanely tired.

"Don't tell me," I say with a little laugh, "you didn't sleep at all."

She just stares at me confused before mumbling, "What do you mean? We both stayed up the whole night, of corse I didn't get any sleep... you jerk!" Despite her complete exhaustion, she holds her body in a defensive position.

"Sorry to say, but I'm afraid the only one who's lacking in sleep is you."

"What," she yawns, "the hell are you talking about?"

"Just what I said," I put simply, "You are the only one who was stupid enough to stay up the entire night."

A bit of anger appears on her face, "What did you say?"

"Are you deaf?" I ask unamused.

"But..." she stammers, "we both stayed up the whole night to make sure one of us didn't attack the other!"

"Sorry, but your incorrect," I say resting my head against the tree, relaxing my body, "You were the only one stupid enough to do that."

"It wasn't stupid!" She spits out, the sleep slipping away, "This is the Hunger Games and last night you attacked me! How was I supposed to sleep with you and your weapons just around the tree, not to mention the other tributes and what other beasts might be out there. You need to wake up and realize these games aren't just for fun!"

"No," I smile just to spite her, "I honestly think you're the one who need to wake up."

"Don't you dare..." she begins, "I'm tired as shit and I don't want to deal with your attitude right now."

"Fine," I give a dramatic sigh before grinning, "But my plan worked out perfectly."

"Huh?"

"I mean that every thing worked as I predicted," I inform her smugly, "I knew someone had to be on watch last night and since I was tired and knew you didn't have the weapons, I let you do it for me." She gives me a death glare.

I'm hoping she's too tired to see through that little lie. First, we were fighting over who should go to sleep, so why would I trick her into letting me sleep when I wanted to stay guard? (I know there's reverse phycology and I could have just been pretending I didn't want to sleep, but that wasn't the case.) Second, I honestly didn't expect her to stay up.

"Here," I begin trying to cool the embers, "How about I let you rest while I stay watch and make some breakfast?"

"I'm not going to be stupid again!" She says annoyed, "I don't plan on letting you murder me in my sleep or run off with all our supplies."

"I'm wouldn't do that," I tell her before realizing how unconvincing it must sound.

"How about this," I continue, "I'll let you have all the weapons while you sleep, ok?"

I figure that normally she would still find some reason why I can't be trusted, but the idea of getting some rest has latched hold of her. Suspiciously she stands ready while I hand her the duel swords and her dagger by the handle. She gives me a final death glare before slinking into the tree tent and falling to sleep almost instantly.

I give a little genuine smile that honestly surprises me. I sit there watching the sun rise over the little creek. A few tropical birds call out to the new day.

* * *

**Haymithch:** I sit there watching the computer screen, monitoring my tributes. _Snap out of it you dumb ass of a daydreamer!_ I think to Tristan. _Now's not the time to sleep! _I want to scream at Blaze. Why haven't they noticed it? Are they really that stupid? I look at the creek just below their little camp. During the night it's risen about eight inches. How don't they notice? But then again, the games makers are ruthless and tricky.

* * *

**Jaden:** When I wake up, the sky is a dark blue streaked with orange. The sound of crunching leaves echoing throughout the silent room, the sound of rushing water, waking birds, and the dawn of a perfect day. My eyes are glued to the TV screen, watching for any sign of my sister.

I give a little sigh. Last time I viewed her, which was about ten minutes ago, she was alive and well (at least physically). And yet, in these games it doesn't take much time to get killed. No, I tell myself, if there was a battle, they would be showing it.

The reassurance is little help. It's not that I doubt my process of thinking but, well it's been too quiet. Since the blood bath and the few deaths that occur last night there hasn't been a single death. No, there hasn't even been a fight all night. Knowing the typical layout of the games, something will happen soon.

As if in answer to my question, a clue appears on the screen. This year is different from other years (well that's obvious). Before a big event the games makers give a hint about what will happen. For instance, the last clue was, "Shattering Silence." This little clue helped predict the deaf girl being blown into pieces. None of us knew what the clue mean before the event, but it sure go people interested and ready to watch.

A little shiver of anger travels up my spine, making my cheeks hot. They used that girl! They used her just to draw in some more amusement from the viewers! Sure, this whole game is a sick and twisted form of entertainment, but she didn't even get a chance! A few tears fall from my eyes, and I quickly bat them away. Boys aren't allowed to cry, my father once told me, be a man.

How funny it is that I'm still listening to the words of that man. As if he's the example of a man. A man is someone who will go out and protect those they love. My father doesn't give a damn about what will happen to my sister, to blaze. But, still, old habits die hard. I can't seem to allow myself to cry, even with no one in this isolated house but me.

In italic font, the words on the TV screen read, "Hell and High Water."

* * *

**Analease:** I lay here, half running my mind like a hamster on its' wheel, half trying to sleep. How can I? When someone who's afraid of heights is strapped to a tree twenty five feet off the ground on a rickety branch, it's usually not easy to sleep.

A shiver runs down my sweat-soaked spine. I picture it again; the blood, all the blood, flowing across my mind. A try to keep down the sob. I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I killed her.

CC McAllen, also known among the rest of the tributes as "Sunny Bunny," is now dead because I decapitated her with my fan. I didn't mean to. It was all an accident, I try to tell myself. And yet, how do you justify accidentally killing someone? The scene vividly replays in my mind.

We were running from the blood bath, into the forrest below the mountains, with Caleb leading the way. I was scared, so scared we were being followed; being hunted down. When I heard a loud crack of wood behind me and hot breath on my shoulder, I moved without even thinking.

I heard a scream, felt blood spray all over my arm and back, and then there was that sickening thunk. When I turned abound slowly I was staring into the glassy eyes of Sunny Bunny as her body knelt on top of my leg. There was so much blood and bone and gush flowing from the stump of a head onto me. A cannon fired.

I became frozen, paralyzed with fear and unable to move at all. Caleb tried to reach me without success. He dragged to to a little lake and washed my body. The whole way there, we were slowed down because of me. I put him in danger. When I finally got myself together it was all I could do not to puke all over again. I'm such a failure.

We spent the rest of the day searching within a mile radius of the tiny lake to find a good campout. In the end, we settled for of all things a tree. (Caleb reasoned that Katniss hid up in the tree and she'd done well.) I couldn't tell Caleb I was afraid of heights. I couldn't burden him anymore. And now we are to this point in time.

I wonder what Blaze would think of me if she knew what I've done. I can't imagine she's made her first kill yet. And even if she did, there's no one more innocent than Sunny Bunny. I cut her head off with the blade of my fan! The only thing that could possibly be worse of a sin than decapitating poor Sunny Bunny would be strangling that little girl Briar. That or stabbing that little boy Jake in the chest and watching the life drain from his eyes.

What the hell am I thinking? There is not way Blaze could have killed either of those children. Most likely They were killed by some monster in the bloodbath or by some insane tribute, like me. I want to cry, but that will only wake Caleb and cause him problems.

By now, the blood has all been washed away from my body and the steel fan, and yet, her blood is on my hands. I deserve to be punished. I have a feeling my time to suffer is drawing near.

* * *

**Caleb:** The sun is breaking the peak of the mountain. Analease is nestled at my side in our little "camp" up in a tree of the pine forrest below the mountains.

"Time to wake up," I nestle her slowly.

"Just five more minutes," she murmurs. It's hard to resists, but I have to do what I feel's right.

"No," I shake her gently, "you have to get up now." Slowly she opens her eyes and moves a hand to brush the stray strands of blonde hair away. I sigh with a bit of relief, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't get up. She's been through so much, I don't think I'd be able to force her to wake.

"What's wrong?" She asks gently.

"Nothing," I mutter.

She furrows her eye brows. What a terrible liar I am.

"It's just," I explain awkwardly, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

She nods, "Yea, your right. I sense it to."

The Hunger Games make everyone crazy and every day you don't know if you'll survive, but... This day, the bright pretty sun, it's like the calm before the storm. It feels like a mask, put there merely to mask the horror that will come of this day.

What are you thinking? I scold myself. Optimism Caleb, think happy thoughts! Analease smiles brightly and a little bit of my worries slip away. I relieved she's starting to get over the guilt of what occurred yesterday. And yet, it's still there: this ominous feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to read more. Please let me know what you think and if you were ok with the changing POV! Thanks so much to everyone out there who is reading this :) **


	18. Sink and Swim Together

**Blaze:** I wake from my dreams, gasping for air like a fish out of water; no, gasping for air like a girl choking as she drowns. Jaden always told me I was a heavy sleeper, but I think this is a bit extreme.

Groggily, I try to sit up, and slowly make it to my feet. The water reaches to the top of my calves. I use a sword like a cane for support and dizzily search around for Tristan. I find him slumped up against the large tree; no different from when I left him. His body is a bit more slouched however, and I slowly realize he's breathing quite deeply. I mentally curse the idiot. How dare he fall asleep on me?

A thick purple and yellow fog hangs in the air. I hear whispers and singing voices. My breathing becomes slower. The Siren's Song, a little warning bell sounds from deep within. I take in more of the air an a familiar scent greets me. Lavender and Chamomile. The warning bells toll louder.

My tired mind slowly traces the path into the past and pricks a memory: Aromatherapy Healing Science. Yes, that's it! I remember 's voice echoing, "Lavender, as well as chamomile are special herbs that can help in relieving stress and calming the body."

Yes, the air smells of those two flowers. But those alone wouldn't make someone fall to sleep this easily. I breath in lightly a bit more. The smell of sickening sweetness is mixed into the fragrance. My mind flashes back to Katniss's games; the one where she knocked Peeta out with that sleep medicine stuff. This fog must hold some type of sleeping syrup formula.

I feel a little shiver run up my spine. To my horror, the water is now up to my thighs. I try to calculate how long I was just standing there for. The water is moving quickly. I hold my arm over my nose and mouth, trying to keep the dangerous vapor away. It's useless, the only way to keep it out would be to stop breathing.

I stagger through the water over to Tristan, eyes half closed.

"Wake up," I mumble as I try to shake him with the little strength I have. It's useless; absolutely ineffective. In my state, I am completely powerless. The water raises higher, climbing its way up my body. I need to get to higher ground. It's my only chance. I glance over at Tristan. Annoying as he is, I can't bring myself to clim up the incline to safety and leave him behind.

An idea hits me. I wade through the freezing water, back to the tree tent. With a quick pinch to cheeks I dive under the surface trying to locate the bag that holds our medical kit. Under the water everything is a brown mucky mess. However, I feel my mind clearing immediately and all signs of fatigue slipping away. After a couple of tries, I'm able to locate the medical kit. Above the water, but still holding my breath, I fumble through the supplies. I locate what I want and prepare to use it.

"Now remember," once told us, "aromatherapy is only effective if one can smell its contents. Hey! Analease, Blaze; stop talking and pay attention! As I was saying girls, obviously, if you can't smell the aroma, the effect is useless." The memory flashes through my mind as I douse myself in disinfecting alcohol.

It burns my body. The alcohol sets to fire every little scratch these games have given me. I cough and sputter as it manages to get into my mouth and tears flow from my eyes from the strong fumes. I'm such an idiot, I think to myself, what if I end up blind? But the pains worth it, at least a little. Because if there's one thing I know, I'm definitely not tired or groggy in the least.

I splash water into my eyes, trying to keep the slightest trace of alcohol out. They sing and burn, but there's nothing in them, not yet. I make my way over to Tristan, half swimming and half hop-splashing. The water's up to my belly button. He's starting to slip from his little slouched position and I'm just in time to catch him awkwardly under the arm to stop his head from sinking below the surface.

His's body's quite heavy, and hard to keep afloat. I turn him onto his back, in the water and hold his chest and support his head from below. I feel a bit like one of those lifeguards people always try to annoy at pools. An image of some hot guy giving a drowning girl mouth to mouth forms in my head making my cheeks go hot. What am I thinking? Now's the time to worry about saving someone (and yourself) for real, not fantasize about dumb romance chick flicks!

What do I do next? I ask myself frantically. I used all the alcohol on myself and there's not a drop remaining. I guess I could try to submerge his head. Maybe that would wake him up. Are you stupid? I ask. If he's not awake submerging his head is not a good idea. He'd probably end up chocking. What to I do?

The water's getting deeper by the minute. I give a shiver as it reaches my chest. In a minute or so, I don't think I'll be able to stand anymore. I look a little ways out across what used to be the creek. About a football field's length away on the border of the jungle and the savanna, there isn't a drop of water. How the hell is this possible? And then I remember that this isn't some normal occurrence. This is just some extra form of entertainment. No doubt, this little area is probably boxed in like a fish bowl, while other parts of the arena experience different terrors.

Wait, if I'm correct, are we trapped in this fish bowl? If the entire jungle is becoming Atlantis and if the water's being held in, will that also keep us from getting out? No way! My mind races. How are we going to escape? Think logically, I tell myself, there has to be a way out. If you're locked in a roofless room that's filling with water, there's only one way to go, up. I look at the trees around me. They climb high into the sky blocking bits of the sun. The possibility that the top might be blocked off as well crosses my mind, but it's the only way that even has the possibility of being an escape route.

The water's at my chin. I look over at the large tree Tristan was resting against. The nearest branches are about five feet above my head. Clam down I think. You don't need be to over the water, just have something to hang on to. Thinking back to the pool situating, if a kid is holding onto the edge of a pool, he won't drown. Even if his body is still submerged, as long as he can breath and has a good holding, he'll be fine.

I wait, holding onto Tristan, for the water to raise us up, like an elevator. I snatch onto the branch with one hand, and hold Tristan with my other arm. I keep repeating this process, slowly. We may not be dry and out of the woods yet, but we're not drowning either. I'm hoping we'll be able to keep repeating this process until the games makers get tired and the water stops coming. It's at this time when I see a scaly green tail, swimming through the water.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please keep following this story :) I post a new chapter every weekend!


	19. Gaining and Repaying Debts

"Damn Mutts!" I mutter under my breath. The thing's tail slices through the water as it approaches us. My chest tightens. My hearts drops with a horrible thud. Of corse, it _had_ to be a reptile. I climb up the tree a bit, propping a small bag I've managed to salvage and Tristan's blades agains a niche. Leaning my arm into the water, I desperately try to drag Tristan's dead weight above the water line of the tree. As far as I've seen in the movies, crocodiles and alligators can't climb trees, but when it comes to mutt, nothing can be sure.

His body won't obey. Hard as I try, my efforts are futile. The alligator-crocodile-mutt-thing is only about ten feet away. Tristan's body is jerked from my grasp. An ear splitting scream erupts from my throat. The beast's black beady eyes meet mine. His mouth is open in a cunning grin. Tristan's head slips beneath the surface of the water. I weight my two options: climb up the tree, save myself, and leave him; or dive into the hands of danger, and attempt to save him. In a split second decision, I chose the second.

The mutt snaps it's jaws and catches on my pant leg. There's a ripping noise and I half expect to find my limb to be torn off my body, but everything's intact. A blurred image appears before my submerged eyes; a form of a corpse, black clothes dragging the body under, bubbles raising towards the surface. I swim after it, trying to grasp hold before he gets too far away to save. My lungs burn, begging me to give them air, but my desire to save Tristan burns brighter. I won't let him die. He can't die!

With the last of my strength, I catch hold of him. I protect his body with mine and together, we make our way towards glisten bits of light seeping through the dark water. Just a bit longer, I tell myself, you can make it! I deeply inhale the sleep-inducing air and swim towards the tree.

He coughs, sputtering water, but doesn't seem to have any in his lungs. I drag his arms into the tree until he's secured like a monkey between two branches; most of his body still in the water. His head hangs down and his breathing is closer to normal. Slowly, his black, wet eyelashes move apart, exposing tired, dark eyes.

"What... the... hell... happened..." he exhales. I don't have time to answer.

The mutt is upon us, crocked teeth clamping together with a loud click. I look towards the place in the tree where I placed Tristan's swords. They're about four feet out of my reach. In vain, I search around for something, anything, to fend off the monster. I find nothing but a sharp stick floating a great deal from me. I'd never make it in time.

Suddenly, I remember my little knife. I reach into my pocket, ashamed I didn't think of it sooner, and flip the blade out. The mutt's mouth opens wide, bearing down on us. Turning my head away, I thrust my right arm, the one holding the dagger, into the beast mouth. There's a loud snapping sound and a snarl of pain.

I dig my arm deeper into it's throat, turning my head to face it. It's wide jaws open releasing my tattered arm. The already murky water grows darker as our blood mixes with it. Seeking revenge, the thing comes at my arm again. I drive the blade upward as the strong jaws break my arm again. A thin piece of metal appears between the monster's solid black eyes. It's mouth slowly opens from around my arm as my hand slips from the blade's handle.

The beast's body splashes a few more times before slipping under the water's surface. The water grows darker and darker, but not from the mutt's blood, from mine. The fog starts to lighten, as my vision starts to darken. The pain's more intense than anything I've ever felt. I feel myself sinking. So, this is the end? I ask, Am I really going down just like that damned mutation? My eyes roll back and everything's almost tar black when the pair of strong arms grasp around me.

* * *

**Tristan:** I sit here by the fire, keeping watch, as Blaze lies sleeping in the late afternoon sun. Dark red stains seep through the thick white bandages that surround her right arm and chest. She lets out quiet moans of pain, now and then. They come less and less often now. I hope that means the pain killers are doing their job.

I silently look towards the sky and thank Haymitch for the medical supplies he sent, along with instructions on how to treat her wound. If it hadn't been for the special bandages, arm brace, needle and thread to patch together the skin, and various disinfectants and painkillers, I would have been at loss. Images of first looking at her torn body flash through my mind. What in God's name happened while I was out of it?

When my mind had cleared, I found myself, slumped against a tree, submerged to my chest in water, looking at a floating, unconscious, injured Blaze. Her head was about the only thing that hadn't gone under the wine-colored water. I quickly grabbed onto her. She yelped when I touched her right arm. It was bent at a odd angle, had bleeding puncture marks all over it, and worst of all, the bone was protruding from beneath the skin.

On the other hand, I was spotless. I didn't have a single fucking scratch! The water began to lower. I grabbed a small pack and my swords from the tree and carried Blaze. As the water lowered, we got closer the the ground and eventually reached it. After bandaging up Blaze and starting a fire to keep us both warm, I quickly searched around for some sort of hint as to what had happened. I found nothing. Not one goddamn clue.

With a sigh I look back to Blaze. Her breathing is light, but steady. I can't believe she did all that for me. She must have had the option of ditching me and saving her own hide. And yet, she fought to protect me.

A bit of anger mingles with my admiration. A guy is supposed to be the one who saves the girl. What kind of douche takes a nap and lets a girl get injured while saving him? What kind of horrible jackass of a person am I? My hand goes to my foreheads as I try to think. Why would she even bother saving someone like me? She hates me, thinks I'm just some dumb playboy. She's right.

I'm just a screw up. Until these games, my plans for the future basically just included getting drunk, laid, and having fun while it lasted. My basic plan for these games was either just to seduce women and betray them until I won, or fine a cute chick, get in her pants, then shoot myself in the head. Quick and painless, that's all I ever really thought life would be after the rebellion. But now...

She gives a stir, her eyes open.

"What time is it?" She asks with a slight cringe.

"How should I know?"

She glares at me, "You know, after I saved your life, you could maybe stop being such a jerk for once."

"Saved my life," I start with a snort, "more like I saved yours."

"You always have to make everything about you," I glares before turning ways.

I give a silent sigh. A slight smile playing on my lips.

"Well of corse, what more could a narcissist like me do?"

"Go to Hell," She says turning away.

"If you really wanted me to, you would have just let me die," I grin, "Admit it, you want me."

"Same goes for you," she replies with a tired look of triumph.

"Whatever," I snort, "A life for a life, we're even now,"

"Deal," she replies before falling back to sleep.

Well, I guess that's it. We are on even playing fields now; no debts to be replayed. Somewhere, the angle part of me is crying, telling me after all she's done I should let her win the games. However, on the surface, I'm glad. The reason is simple, I don't want to throw away my life. No, scratch that, I guess like everyone, I'm just afraid to die.

* * *

Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	20. Surprises

**Analease:** The sun's fairly high in the sky when I first smell it. It's a smell I've gotten used to over the past year, but that fact does nothing to damper the fear that shoots through my body. Smoke.

I look over to see the black tendrils that are beginning to appear on the other side of the mountains. Caleb following my line of vision quickly begins gathering up our supplies.

"Well," he says in a slight tone, the one he always uses to make bad situations seem less dark, "I think it's time we got going."

We make it out of the tree in a surprisingly short amount of time. Even so, the ridge of the mountains are already ablaze. The fire comes, running down the mountain, and defy all natural law, towards us. Caleb leads the way, holding my arm. I don't need him to tell me where we're headed. It's the only logical option, the little lake.

In about six minutes, we've reached it. I'm out of breath, but that's not the only issue. Of course, the lake had to disappear. I begin to choke, not only from the lack of air in my lungs, but also the black smoke filling them up.

"Here!" Caleb yells, "as we run east towards the jungle. He hands me a little cloth dampened with water. I hold it to my face. I guess it's supposed to help keep the smoke out, but the effect of it is close to useless. Most people die from the smoke, not the actual flames of the fire. The lesson runs through my head.

The arena's fairly small this year, and after about another ten to fifteen minutes of running, we arrive a the edge of the border between the pine forrest and the jungle. To my relief, about an inch of water covers the jungle floor.

Looking behind me, the entire mountain is now lit up with a bright red and orange glow. The trees are lined up like match sticks, just waiting to be ignited. We splash deeper and deeper into the jungle, trying to escape the heat of the flames and reach safety.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asks as I begin violently coughing. he slows our pace a bit.

"Yes," I manage, between gasps for air and the hacking that spasmodically jerks my body. I feel it again, the burning sensation in my lungs. No, not now, why? I want to ask. My stomach clenches tightly, as if a hand is crushing my organs from within.

I watch Caleb's face contort with fear as I begin to vomit up blood. After a second or so of shock, he rushes over to help me, through the bloody water, but by that point it's done. With a few more coughs, splattering into thin layer of water, I quickly wipe my face with my hand.

"Dear God," Caleb looks at me.

"Don't worry," I give a faint smile, "I'm fine now."

He turns away, "I can't believe you."

"What's wrong Caleb?"

"What's wrong?" he asks turning back, a pained look in his eyes. He's disgusted with me, I know it. How could he stand being with a girl so weak she vomits up blood whenever she's too stressed? I stand there, helplessly, my head down, completely ashamed.

He continues, "I honestly don't see why you always do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut me out. I'm right here, worrying about you, wanting to help you, but all you can ever seem to do is push me away."

"It's not like that-" I start.

"Really, then how is it exactly?"

"I just didn't want you to think badly of me. I didn't want to be a burden."

"Sometimes," he says, his blue eyes giving off a defeated look, "I really can't understand you."

I begin crying. My hands furiously trying to wipe away the tears. My blood runs past my feet. The only sounds are my sobs mixed with his sighs. Why am I'm crying? Why do I have to be such a weak emotional little girl? You'd think, that in this kind of situation, in these games, that I'd be able to grow a spine, but no, I'm useless as ever.

Caleb puts an arm around me and whispers, "But I guess that's okay. However, can you promise me you'll stop shutting me out? Well, at least when I can do something to help?" I give a slight nod, still crying.

* * *

After the drama's over, we head deeper into the jungle. As time passes the water gets lower and lower until until it disappears all together. Caleb hears a light rushing a creek and suggests we move towards it. I don't voice any objection. We head that way. In about five minutes, we arrive at a think tangle of bushes.

"I think the creek is right behind that," says Caleb pointing to the wall of greenery.

We hear a rustle, too big for a animal. Caleb quickly brings out his blow darts and I ready my steel fan.

"How ironic," comes a playful voice from the other side of the bushes. My chest tightens, the voice belongs to...

The brambles are pushed aside and shock of black hair emerges from the brush. A boy stands before me. His dark eyes hold a brightness. If Caleb's a prince, he's a dark knight.

"Tristan," I let out a surprised gasp. Caleb looks as if he's about to fire a dart on impulse, but rethinks his actions.

"Yes?" He asks amused. I don't have any words to reply. He stands there, with a lax expression, almost as if these weren't the Hunger Games. No. I notice a tension in the ways he stands. He's prepared to fight us.

It's just when the thought occurs that he gracefully draws out two twin blades and cuts through the air.

"So?" Comes a voice from behind him. He turns around startled as Blaze, her midnight hair flowing, emerges, "what do we have here?"


	21. Arguments and Wishes

**Author's Note: **I am so** sorry it took me so long to write another chapter!** Hope this is okay for now. I've just been so busy. I am so grateful for those of you reading this and for reviews because that's what honestly gets me to writing this. If I hadn't posted this here, I feel I would have give up about ten chapters ago! Again, **Thanks so much for reading this! **

* * *

**Blaze:** Less than a minute ago, I woke up. My body ached all over, but at least some of the exhaustion had left. My first thought was that saving Tristan was an action I was when I heard the voices. I recognized each of them instantly. Tristan, Caleb, and Analease. And here we are now.

* * *

My chest tightens at the sight of those two. This is primarily for two reasons. First: guilt and old memories; second: lack of trust. The later is at the moment the stronger felling. I slowly draw out my little pocket knife as I walk over to Tristan's side. I look over at Analease and Caleb, they immediately become more tense. We all stand there silently. Then suddenly, to my surprise, Caleb makes the first move.

A blow dart shoots out towards Tristan. He leans to the side, with reflexes I didn't know he possessed, and the dart snares in the brush. I throw my knife at Caleb, but anticipating the attack, he dodges, but drops his darts in the process. With a glance at each other, Analease and Tristan rush towards one another. Caleb and I watch dumfounded as they begin to wrestle on the ground. I would have thought Tristan would totally over power her, but she'd doing pretty well. In the end result, Analease gets her steel fan under Tristan's neck and his swords are poking at her stomach.

Three seconds later, Caleb rushes for both his blow darts and my knife, aiming both at me. He throws the knife and I hit the ground. The knife lands right beside me. However, it was the wrong move. The only reason he threw the knife was so that he'd be able to hit me with the poison blow dart. He loads one and prepares to fire. I shoot up off the ground, grabbing onto the knife. Luckily, he doesn't have very good aim and I was quick. The dart sticks in the thick material of my boot, but doesn't even touch the skin.

Tristan and Analease are still locked in their stalemate. Instead of facing each other, Caleb and I change strategies. He now points a dart at Tristan and I prepare to sink my knife into Analease's throat.

"How about we talk things out and quit this fighting?" Tristan asks tiredly with a slight strain from the edge of the fan pressing against his neck.

"Fine," Analease pants, "On three."

"Sure," he smiles.

They count together, "One Two Three..." No one moves.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," she wines, aggravated.

"You're one to talk," I accuse.

"And you're not?" She returns.

I glare at her, having nothing smart-sounding to say. She returns my gaze with just as much contempt. Everyone is silent. The tension mounts around us, spreading through the air. You can practically feel it.

"Please," Caleb starts quietly, almost sounding like the gentle friend I used to know, "Can't we just stop fighting and talk things over?"

"Says the one who started it," Tristan remarks under his breath.

Analease suddenly becomes defensive, "What was that Smithouser?"

"Analease," I butt it, "are you stupid, or just mentally retarded? Your boyfriend here was the one who got us into this whole mess. If he hadn't fired at Tristan, we might have been able to talk things over and this whole situation could have been avoided."

"Oh please, it was you pulling a knife that cause him to attack in the first place," she rolls her eyes.

"That is not true! It was really..." I begin.

"Can you two please just shut up already?" Tristan asks boredly.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you bastard, I'm defending you!" I snap.

Analease laughs crudely.

"I have to agree with Tristan," Caleb comes out of nowhere. It's my turn to laugh.

"What the hell Caleb?" Analease glares at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me." He says looking away.

"What he means to say," comes Tristan's lazy tone, "Is that girls are only good for two things. One, the kitchen and two..."

"Don't even think about it," I warn, "Besides, everyone knows that girls are better and stronger than guys."

"Oh really?" He questions, "Prove it."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't!"

The slight movement in the air warns me before the sound. Analease's free hand comes down hard against his face. The smacking sound rings through the trees. Blades clatter into the ground. A moment later Analease groans, drops her fan, and doubles over on the ground. Tristan draws his fist from her stomach.

"That hurt," he says with a hint of real anger in his voice.

Analease doesn't cry. After all these years of hearing her sob over boyfriend breakups and the death of her hamsters, I'd expect to see tears streaming down her face. But no, she just sits there, head hung with dry eyes. I secretly feel a bit of admiration.

Suddenly she starts coughing. Tristan's eyes widen as blood splatters into the ground into a gooey puddle.

"How could you do that you ass hole? How could you punch a girl?" Caleb yells at Tristan, rushing towards him. Tristan just sits their, not even moving to block the punch that comes at him.

I hear a cracking noise and teeth rattling together. The sound rings through my head, making it the only noise I can hear. With a thud, a body hits the ground. Dark hair is coated in Analease's blood. There is the sound of Caleb gasping as he draws his fist away. The side of my head burns as I feel the skin swelling up. I made it just in time.

"Why?" Caleb asks shakily. Tristan just stares at me.

I try to force a smile through the pain and the tears coming to my eyes, "I just wanted to prove it... prove that girls are stronger than boys."

"What a reckless move," comes Tristan's monotone voice, "That only proves they are more willing to throw their lives away."

"Shut up!" Comes Caleb's cry. Tears start pouring from his blue eyes, "Blaze, I'm so sorry!" His head hangs low. I try to pick up my head, but it hurts to much.

"I can't believe this stupid game tore us all apart so much," he whispers.

A cannon answers in reply. The loud sound makes my vision blur. I don't even care to wonder who it is. The only people who I care about are here.

"Anna," I call.

"Yes," looks me in the eyes.

"Can't we go back to how it was in the old days? Can't we just sit around the fire gossiping about the most stupid thing? I wish everything could be like it was before."

"I'm sorry," she says plainly, "I don't think things will ever go back to normal."

"She's right," Tristan remarks.

"But..." she starts, "But I'm willing to try."


	22. Surprising Love Stories

We all sit there, by the little fire in our camp next to the stream. My head still hurts, but with a few pain killers from the first aid kit, it's bearable. Caleb has apologized over and over and I've told him the same amount of times that it's fine. I look over to Tristan; a dark shadow slumped against a tree. He hasn't spoken a wordsto me since the incident. He just keeps to himself or shares a word or two with Analease, while occasionally glancing my way. I don't understand the guy. He can be so thick!

"Hey Blaze," comes a voice at my side, "remember that time we got in our first fight?"

I think back, over all the fights we've been through. Even with so many, I know the one she's Talking about.

"Yah," I reply with a sideways smile, "You were a total brat."

"No way! It was all your fault," She objects, but there is not real anger in her tone. After a looks away as she adds, "Well, maybe just a bit."

We were in fourth grade. Contrary to what parents trick themselves in believing, nine-year old girls do like boys. At the time, both she and I had an insane crush on a kid named Caylen. We had decided that both of us would support the other and would then let him choose which of us he liked.

"I can't believe it was all over a boy!" She shakes her head.

"No, Anna, I think it was your ego."

Analease, being Analease, had been confident with all her might that she would be the one he was interested in. After all, he was blonde and so was she, so it just made sense. In the end, it turned out he didn't like either of them. In fact, it turned out he wasn't even interested in girls (well not yet anyways) and suspected they had cooties.

"No, it was definitely the boys fault. If only he'd been a bit more mature. The whole thing would have been settled!"

"Who knows, maybe he never got into girls. Besides, I think that even if he did like one of us, a fight still would have broken out," I sigh.

"Well, maybe...but I still blame the kid. Gosh, I can't even remember his name anymore!"

After this loss, Analease had stopped eating and started missing school. She became dangerously thin and was even hospitalized. Upon her return, there were nasty rumors going around that she was some sort of freak with eating problems. Ashamed, she made up some story about how it was all my fault for steeling the boy she liked. At was ridiculous, but some of the kids actually believed her. In the end, the entire fourth grade class was divided in two. Half the people supporting me, and half her.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Caleb.

"Our first fight," I smile.

"Oh, you mean the one where you two both had a crush on me and I rejected both of you and then Anna went to the hospital and the class was divided?" Caleb comments with a grin.

We both stare at him for a bit, shocked, before we simultaneously say, "You?"

"No, no no," I start, "I specifically remember the guy being named Caylen!"

"Caylen, Caleb; they sound rather similar, don't you think?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Wait," comes a voice I haven't heard for a while, "You rejected Blaze?"

Looking surprised Caleb replies with a nervous laugh, "I rejected both of them."

"Why?" Tristan asks.

Caleb's face lights up with glee, "Because I had a crush on someone else."

"Who?" Analease asks, a hint jealously in the question.

"Someone who was a year older than me at the time. Someone with dark hair and the most beautiful eyes," caleb looks as if he's trying with all his might to hold back laughter. I can't understand why. Maybe I'm misreading it. Maybe he's just embarrassed.

"Just spill it already," Tristan says with an annoyed gaze, "It's not like they're here to make you feel nervous or anything."

"Oh but you're wrong," Caleb's gleeful smile breaks across his bright face, "Why Tristan, after all these years, I must confess that I'm in love with you!"

Caleb starts laughing, along with Analease and I. She looks a bit relieved. Maybe she really does like Caleb back. I look over to Tristan. I expect him to either look away, pretending to be cool, or act angry. He doesn't do either.

I watch as he moves quickly, leaning over Caleb, who's face is flushed from all the laughing. As Caleb looks up, his eyes widen. My mouth begins to open a bit, and suddenly my jaw drops wide open. Though I can't see because Tristan's body is blocking the view, I can clearly imagine what's happening. Tristan's darks hair on the back of his head is pressed up to Caleb's face. His hand is holding the other boy's face. Caleb gives a strange squeaking sound.

After a really long time, Tristan pulls his head up, looking into Caleb's bright red blushing face.

"I'm so glad to hear it," Tristan whispers, "All these years I've been in love with you too."

"Umm, what just..." I begin. Analease is simply sitting there frozen.


	23. Confessions, Confusion, and Shock

After about two seconds, Tristan smirks.

"I didn't really kiss him. I put my hand up, like this," he says putting his hand to his mouth and making out with it.

"You jerk," Analease starts, but breaks into a shy smile. He beams back at her with that charming, cool look. My chest tightens a twinge with a small burst of pain that contorts my face.

Caleb looks at me with concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head just hurt a bit, but I'm ok now," I lie. I'm not stupid. I know what jealously and desire feel like. And yet,_ maybe it's just lust_, I try to convince myself. Obviously, any girl would feel their breath go short at the sight of Tristan's smile and be incline to feel jealous if he caught another girl's eye. My feeling for him are... _natural. _

He looks my way with a fire in his eye, as if knowing how I feel, and turns back to Analease. Anger creeps up my spine. He's just toying with me, wanting to make me jealous. I absolutely won't allow this to happen. Even if it means hurting Anna, I won't. Because, after all, deep down I'm a bad person. I've always been a bad person and I guess these games have just brought out the worst in me. Behind the smiles, I've turned into demon, a monster, and the only thing that matters is me.

**_I don't want you to turn into a ruthless monster, promise? _**I request echoes in my mind. Why am I so stupid? How could I ever turn my back on a promise just to prove some narcissist wrong? How could I even think that way? Why are these games twisting me like this? The truth is, it's not Tristan and Analease, but the Game I want to prove wrong and hurt. My competitors in this game aren't my enemies, it's the people in charge. We are all victims, but in the end, weather or not death tries to stop us, we will all over come this. We have to.

* * *

**_Boom Boom Boom_**

The sound of three cannons rings through the arena. My heart tightens, but not with the silly pain of jealousy. No, this time its agony and remorse, for all those this fucked up game has claimed.

"Only half of us are left," Tristan says hollowly.

"Four more deaths 'till we reach the final eight." Analease whispers.

"Well," says Caleb in a tone that attempts to be upbeat, "Lets hope those four more deaths aren't us."

"Hoping won't do anything," Tristan mutters.

"Yes, but being depresses won't do anything either, my love," Caleb says putting an arm around Tristan.

"He's absolutely right," Analease adds. She places herself between Caleb and Tristan before Tristan can get away. The three form a small, oddly-shaped circle; one that I'm not included in.

"No," I say hollowly, "He's not right. Honestly, it doesn't matter if you're depressed or happy. The truth is that if you don't do anything, it all amounts to death."

"Sheesh, when did you become such a gloomy person?" Analease scoffs.

"I know, I know. It's just so hard not to become depressed under these circumstances. It's even harder to trust others and stay friends." I sigh.

"Well," she says with a bright smile, "why don't we promise to stay together, the four of us, 'till the very end."

"And how, might I ask, do we do that?" Tristan questions moodily.

"Well, we could do fun stuff like trust falls and telling one of our deepest secrets." Analease offers.

"That," Tristan starts with a tone that makes is seem like he's all for the idea, "is so... gay," he finishes.

"Well so are you so it shouldn't matter too much," Caleb smiles.

"Shut up."

A breeze whispers through the trees. The silence between us isn't uncomfortable. It seems like it belongs here; the same as the air we breath and the birds chattering and the stream. And for a moment, everything feels fine. It feels like the Hunger Games are worlds away in another far away place and I'm just spending some quality time with my friends.

"How about I start," says Analease, breaking the silence, "The truth is I'm not bulimic, I just have a high metabolism."

"Well aren't these some shitty confessions," Tristan remarks.

"Why don't you try to do better," she lashes back.

"Fine," he sighs, "The truth about me that I'm not gay."

"My truth," I start with a serious tone, "is that I hate mushrooms."

"Oh, and mine is that I actually really like mushrooms," Caleb eagerly adds.

We all just stare at each other for a bit, and then start to laugh.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea," Analease admits.

"Wasn't the best idea?" I joke, "It was an absolute failure."

"Lets redo this," Caleb smiles, "but with a game of truth or dare."

"Oh, finally something sort of exciting," Tristan comes and joins me, "So Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Hmm," Caleb scratched his head to think, "dare."

"Kiss the most beautiful person here, me included," says Tristan.

Caleb leans over and kisses Analease. He cheeks grow a bit red. I know I should be jealous, but I can't help myself. They really do look happy and cute together. I can almost see their love growing, right before my eyes.

"Analease, your turn," Caleb whispers in her ear, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replies, which doesn't surprise me at all.

"I dare you to promise to be with me for what ever time we have left." Caleb says, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Caleb, I promise to be by your side forever," She smiles.

"Did they just get married?" Tristan questions me in a hushed tone. I just shrug.

"You're up Smithouser," Analease laughs from within Caleb's protective arms, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he says flatly. I'm shocked. I guess Analease is to because she hesitates before asking her question.

"How many girls have you been with?" She says a bit nervously.

"As in dated or slept with?" He asks.

"Um, slept with, I guess," She laughs. He starts counting on his fingers, as if the task if quite difficult. My heart drops a bit when he starts hitting the double digits.

"I think about twelve including my sister and mother," he says flatly.

"What?" I say, jumping back from him.

"Yah," he replies, "Haven't you ever slept in the same bed as your brother or mom when you were little."

"That's not what she meant," I say annoyed.

"She never specified," he shrugs, "Besides, why do you care to know how many girls I've been with? Are you perhapse inlove with me, or is it just that you're a pervert?"

"No way, you ass!" I shout and me cheeks blush a twinge.

"What ever, I don't really care how you choose to spend you time daydreaming about me. Lets move on, truth or dare?"

With a frustrated sigh and a killer glare I reply with a, "Truth."

"Can I ask the question?" Analease asks.

"No, you just did," Tristan replies, "It's my turn."

"Actually, you did Caleb, so not really," I start, and then, "Oh wait, that came out wrong." Analease and Caleb laugh with me while he pretends to be too cool.

"Why don't I just ask the question?" suggests Caleb.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, so, who was your first kiss, where was it, and what was it like?" He asks.

"That's more like three questions." I complain.

"Its one truth, not one question," he beams.

"Fine," I sigh, "My first kiss was Tristan, yes the idiot standing next to me, on the rooftop of the training center. It was really shocking, confusing and I almost forgot it even existed, but it wasn't bad."

All three of them look kind of shocked, even Tristan. I don't understand. How is one girl's first kiss such a big deal to people besides her? Anyhow, it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing, so why... why did they all seem to care to much?


	24. Coming Together

**What, a new chapter? Yes yes! So sorry for those of you reading this that I haven't updated for so long! Summer is here again and I have tons of time to write now! Thanks for all your support and sticking with this story and sorry if it's riddled with grammatical errors. **

* * *

**Tristan:** We all look at her, and even I can't masque my surprise. My mind races back to that night on the training center roof. It seems unreal, like something far away in another world and in another life. To be honest, I didn't even remember it until she brought it up. The funny thing is, it wasn't our only kiss.

"Really?" Analease gasps, recovering from the surprise first.

"Yah," Blaze shrugs, "Why do you look so amazed or freaked out or what ever?"

"Well, you see..." Analease begins.

"Incase you somehow haven't noticed," I cut in, "I am quite possibly the most attractive guy you will ever get to see with your eyes and the fact that someone as good looking as me was the first kiss of someone like you, is very remarkable indeed."

"Sometimes I have to wonder if you are truly just conceited or if you simply like others to think you are," Blaze sighs before Analease can reply, "And by the way, incase you haven't noticed somehow, I am definitely the _most _sensible and compassionate girl you will ever have the chance to kiss."

Her reply shocks me. I was hoping for more of a 'you idiot' so that I could tease her and we could have a nice laugh. But instead, she handed me serious on a plate.

"I guess you may be correct," I mutter under my breath because I know it will take her off guard. Her eyes widen a bit and her cheeks redden. She opens her mouth, but seems to be at a loss for words.

"Sorry, but what did you say? My head kinds of hurt and I don't know if I'm processing information correctly." She finally states.

"I said you were right, idiot."

"Seriously," she frowns, "I think I might have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Nope," Caleb smiles with a sideways glance at Analease, "you heard correctly. In fact, I think we might have the next tragic couple in this game."

"Please," says Blaze, cheeks crimson at the same time I say, "No way."

She turns away from me, eyes averted as Caleb and Analease share a knowing smile.

"Shut up," I glare at them.

They keep on laughing as Caleb informs me he didn't say anything and I yell back at him that "you don't need to say anything to know what that smile meant!" Caleb just keeps laughing, his blonde hair bobbing up and down. I get up, with half hearted anger and begin to chase him in a circle. Blaze picks her face back up, giggling her head off as she says we're like children playing 'Duck Duck Goose'.

And for the moment, as I catch up to Caleb and wrestle him to the ground, I think that maybe this game isn't so bad. Because if it wasn't for the game, I wouldn't have gotten to close to Caleb and Analease and... Blaze. Still, this game is a curse, because even if it brought us together, eventually, it will tear us apart. They say love can conquer all, and in Peeta and Katniss's case, I guess it was true. However, there is no way more than one of us will come out alive.

"I surrender," Caleb says breathlessly from my choke hold. I release him and we both stand up.

Back turned, I whisper, "Don't, don't give up so quickly. Fight like hell until you can no longer make it."

"Sorry what was that?" Caleb questions.

"Nothing, I have a habit of talking to myself." Blaze catches me, eyes questioning. It's so obvious that it was a lie. Even so, she doesn't ask aloud, and for that, I'm thankful.

The anthem plays in the sky, the song of the rebelling blaring throughout the entire arena. A screen appears in the fading light. 'CONGRATULATIONS!' it reads. The first name to appear is that of Riley Katechi from Team One. I imagine his red hair and goofy smile in the photo is different from what he looked like before his death. Next is Team Two's Zane Melton. That's a bit of a shock. In school, he was a top athlete, but was also known to get into trouble. I guess this time, his punishment was quite severe. Third, almost ironically is Team Three's Blake Silms, another trouble-causing star athlete. Last is Mason Jard from Team Eight, meaning there were no more deaths from teams Four thorough Ten (all those from nine are dead).

"So who's left?" Comes Analease's hollow voice.

"Besides us, I don't think it matters. We should try to survive and worry about the dead when we meet up with them." I say coldly.

"What a positive thinker you are," comes Blaze's sarcastic reply.

"It's only the truth." I mutter.

"Yes, but sometimes, I wish the truth weren't so harsh," She sighs, "But since it isn't, I guess we should all just give up."

Out of nowhere, anger is ignited, "Don't say that! Even if everything is dark, you keep trying with all your might. As they say, 'even if all hope has long since died out, the flame burning in your heart shall be enough to light the path of truth.'"

"May I remind you that you were the one who gave the mopey speech in the first place. Besides, who knew you actually payed attention in English class, let alone recited quotes." She smiles.

"Well, I guess I'm talented in many ways you have yet to find out," I reply.

She frowns, "Just to inform you, if that was your idea of a good pickup line, it isn't working."

"Then Miss Picky, what is _your_ idea of a good pickup line?" I snap.

"Don't really see as to why that would matter to you. Besides, I think pickup lines are cheesy. If you want to be with someone, why not just ask?"

"Fine then, Blaze, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I say in an all serious voice.

She doesn't even flinch before replying, "You seriously think I'd fall for that? And besides, even if it were for real, I'd still say no."

"Why, am I not good enough looking for you?" I feign hurt.

"It's not like that, I just think what's on the inside should matter more."

"So you admit I'm physically attractive?"

"Incase you two haven't cared to notice, we are still here," Analease butts in.

"Oh, I didn't really notice." I reply calmly.

"You're such a dick." She replies, crossing her arms.

"That makes sense seeing as though I have a dick, unlike you... or so I should hope."

She gets up, looking as though she's going to punch me again. Caleb stops her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist and tickling her. She begins to laugh, while yelling at him to stop. He keeps on going, smiling the entire time. I glance over at Blaze who's watching the entire charade. Her eyes are filled with a strange mixture of happiness and longing. It's clear that she's still in love with blue-eyed Caleb. And strangely enough, that bother and angers me.

* * *

**Jaden: **My eyes are red from hours of non-stop watching the television. After watching gruesome fights and deaths and my sister arm's being broken, it's nice to finally see her smiling with her friends. The only problem with the picture is the annoying play boy sitting next to her. Even though he helped brace her arm, the only reason she was hurt in the first place was due to protecting him. I honestly don't understand why my sensible sister could fall for a guy like that.

In all honestly, both of them are way to dense and stupid to see it, but it's clear to everyone watching this program that they like each other. Even if Blaze is still caught up on Caleb and Analease still finds Tristan attractive, it's obvious both are having a change of heart. Still, enough about all this romance. This show is the Hunger Games and before long, my big sister may be dead.

All these years, she's protected me. If it wasn't for her, I might have gone suicidal or something. And here I am, watching a TV, not being able to do a single thing for her. I want to protect her like she's protected me all these years. I want her home and safe so that we can continue on together. I want...

The screen flashes red, crimson words lighting up the room in a eerie way. My chest tightens. Another preview to keep the viewer's spirits and excitement up. What will it be this time? Two words predict the tributes' fate: _Distorted Mirrors._

* * *

**Again, thanks as always for reading and please review. Also, incase the ending didn't warn, next chapter we're getting back in into the action part or the story! **


	25. Rants and Insanity

**Blaze: **The sky is turning pink and orange on the dawn of yet another horrific day. Now, there are only thirteen of us left. Five more deaths, and we'll be to the final eight. My eyes are heavy and my throat is dry. Getting up slowly, as not to wake the others, I head over to where our packs lay. Four water bottles, that's all we have.

After taking a large gulp from one of them, something hits me: Analease and Caleb are gone. Dread knots in my stomach. Did they betray us? Heading over to Tristan, I quickly shake him awake.

"What's up?" He mumbles.

"Caleb and Analease,"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They're gone!"

"What do you mean?" He asks in a tired tone.

"I mean exactly what I said, they're gone!" I say becoming annoyed.

"They went off to find some food, we're on water duty."

"What? When did you guys decide this?" I snap.

"This morning when you were still asleep."

"Why would we need to by on water duty? Last time I checked, I thought we were working as a team!"

"I thought you were the smart one. Obviously in our situation, it's better to divide and conquer." he says, sitting up. I'm about to ask him what will happen if they get separated from us, when I realize he's not wearing a shirt and his pants are laying by the stream. My cheeks turn bright red, and I quickly turn away.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing boxers," he chuckles.

"I don't really care, just put some clothes on!" I squeak.

"But I'm hot," he complains. '_Damn right you are,' _says my mental voice. I have to tell myself yet again to shut up.

"I don't care! I'm... I'm going to find some water!" I inform him, getting to my feet and heading off.

"What I to do?" He calls.

"Put on a strip show! Maybe that way we can get some sponsor money." I fire back, and with that, I leave.

The jungle is filled with the sounds of birds calling and bugs and a breath-taking humidity. Sweat starts to cover my face and run down my cheeks and forehead. I'm panting before I know it and as I continue on, I keep my eyes and ears open for any signs of water, but not drinking water. As Katniss warned, the only available drinking water here is in the bottles or from our sponsors. Even if drinking water is priority right now, I wouldn't mind a nice cool pool to cool off in. Out of nowhere, a trumpet sounds.

"Hello surviving tributes," Comes a female voice that sends chills down my spine, "congratulations on making it this far. Incase you don't already know, this is Katniss. Let's get to the pint. To make things a bit more fun this year we're having a new rule. It's called," her voice pauses and the sound of ruffling paper is followed with a quiet, "what the Hell? You have got to be kidding me!," her tone is uneasy and disturbed as she says, "The 'Katniss X Peeta X2 Rule.' This rule will allow two teams to win the game if both tributes are remaining. How cliche. Anyhow that means yes, four people can win this game. So good luck and bye."

My hearts drops. Why, why did they have to make such a stupid rule? Obviously they aren't going to follow through. In the end, this is just a silly ploy to get people's hopes up before crushing them. If they can get us to think all of us can survive, chances are we'll let each other get closer. Then, in the end, if will be fun to watch us murder each other after we've all learned how to trust one another. It's sickening.

Revenge breeds hypocrisy. Just because you call it revenge, it doesn't justify doing the thing you hate having done to you. The rebels said they hated the Hunger Games and now that they've won, they're turning into the Capitol. How can't they see it? Yes, maybe this time the ones who are being watched are wealthy children not those dying of poverty; but still, it's a life and death game and they enjoy watching it.

And now, with this little show, they are becoming the Capitol. From the beginning, everything was done the same. This really is just the same game, run by a different group in the name of justice. From the stylists to the interview to the sponsors and now to this rule, everything is exactly the same. Why do people say one thing and do the other? How can Katniss live with herself knowing she's a hypocrite? Maybe, she doesn't see; maybe she doesn't let herself see it. However, the way things are going, the Rebels will turn out as corrupt as the Capitol ever was.

A noise snaps me out of my rant of anger. The bushes rustle and I spin towards them. The light is getting brighter, but still dark enough that it makes it hard to see. I squint my eyes, trying to get a better visual as I slowly draw out my knife with my good arm. I can just barely make the figure out. It's too large to be a animal and standing upright. Squinting harder I can tell by the outline it's a girl with dark hair. She's about my own height. Who could it be?

Tired of this game, I get up my nerves and yell, "There's no point in hiding or trying to ambush me, I can see you so come out!"

"With pleasure," says a voice that's too familiar for comfort. After a second, I recognize it and let a silent scream tear through my body. Horror and fear spike inside me with good reason. How can this be happening? I must be going insane because, _the voice is my own._

* * *

A/N: Oh what's happening? Find out next chapter :D


	26. Doppelgängers

A girl comes out from hiding. Her hair is jet black, she's covered in scratches from head to toe, her outfit is that of any tribute in this games, and she looks just like me. In fact, even her arm is bandaged up the way mine is. And yet, there's something wrong, something that sets us apart.

"Hello Blaze Boltson," She grins as she pulls out _my_ diamond dagger. I check my belt and let out a sigh of relief. My actual dagger is still there. Still, that small matter doesn't set my mind to rest. Am I going delusional from the heat?

"Surprised?" her face still holds the same sly grin. After a long pause, I realize something weird about her face; her eyes. They're the same shade as mine, but instead of round human pupils, her's are slit. She has cat eyes, animal eyes, mutt eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, hands shaking, "_What_ are you?"

"Can't you recognize yourself? I am you."

"No you aren't, stop lying to me!" I shout. She just starts to laugh, not threatened at all by my efforts to intimidate her.

"Put simply, I could be you. I possess everything you do, including your weapons and... oh never mind I guess you'll find out soon," She continues in little giggles. In the back of my mind, though it's the least of my worries, a thought crosses my mind: _Is that how I really sound?_

"So what? Are you just going to stand there giving me a creeper's smile all day?" I ask.

"Blaze! Help me!" I hear a child's voice scream. It's close. It's male. It's Jaden's. Just as I get ready to sprint towards his voice, I clear my head and remember Katniss's game.

"Nice try, but I'm not that stupid," I say turning to face myself. It's more for me than her. The voice is so convincing. What if it really is Jaden? What if they're torturing him and I'm just standing here?

"Really?" The voice comes from behind. I pivot and find my little brother holding a butcher's knife to my throat. He begins a frighteningly sick little laugh.

His eyes have slits in them too. He's just a mutt, I try to convince myself. Using jabberjays to torture tributes is one thing. This prank is on a whole different scale. It's not really him, I tell myself. _Then kill it! _I scream.

"Good job Jaden! You're the best brother ever!" My Doppelgänger chides.

The Jaden clone coughs up a green slime in my face and sinks to the ground. I pull my dagger out of his stomach feeling as if I want to pass out. My evil reflection's praise gave me confidence to believe the now puddle of goo wasn't my brother. Besides, he would never try to kill me. Still, I feel like I really did just kill Jaden.

"Oooo, so you have some backbone after all!" The Doppelgänger taunts,"Now let's see if you can kill your self!"

I throw the knife at her and she dodges it with ease.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!" giggles fill my mind.

So she has good reflexes. So what? If she didn't It'd just be an insult, I tell myself to keep from panicking. Her words from earlier come to me,_"I poses everything you do. Including your weapons and... oh never mind I guess you'll find out soon!"_ What if this clone also poses my thoughts so she can figure out how to defend herself while I attack? No! It can't be true! If that was the case, she'd be unbeatable and that would be no fun for the crowd to watch.

Thunk. I drop to the ground as a blade whistles above my head.

"Sharp moves! Now dodge this!" Soon I'm assaulted with a hurricane of daggers and knives. I dive behind a tree and gasp as I feel a sharp pain in my calf. She lied to me. not only does she possess the weapons I have, but she has many more.

"Your pretty clumsy aren't you? It's a wonder your still alive!" My clone's voice has changed. It's starting to sound even more like me. What can this mean? Before I can figure it out, I'm dodging more knives. I spring back up onto my feet and throw some rocks at her. She doesn't even bother to dodge them.

She keeps on hurling knives at me as I throw rocks and whatever I can grab at her, trying with all my might to escape. This mutt will kill me. If I don't get away from her quickly, I'll be a goner. No, I can't let that happen! I can't let some fabricated version of myself beat me.

Without notice, a parachute floats down from the sky. My clone's eyes widen with interest and she allows me time to shuffle with the thing. As quickly as I can, I un-wrap the parcel. Inside is a black folded pouch of some sort. My eyes lighten knowing what it is: a knife set.

"So, looks like Tristan did his strip show," She smiles.

My eyes widen, "How did you..."

"Didn't I tell you already, I'm you. I have all the information you do."

I quickly draw out a knife and throw it at her. She drops to the ground to evade it and in the moment, I throw another at her. It barley misses, and gives a little scratch, but no major damage. Now, I only have ten left. I can't spend my time wasting this gift. I need to finish her off as soon as I'm able.

We run, playing a game of cat and mouse for another fifteen minutes or so. My breathing is ragged by now and my sweat is blinding me as it pours down my face. The longer this goes on, the less energy I'll have. The worst part is, she looks like she did in the beginning. There isn't any sign of fatigue surrounding her at all. Her breath is even and not a single drop of sweat slides from her body.

"Getting tired already? Wow you must be out of shape! Maybe this little fight can help you lose a few pounds." My clone says sounding like a nasty gym trainer.

"You know you, if you're really my clone, you weigh just as much as I do, so you're calling yourself fat." It's a weak retort, but I'm too tired to come up with anything better. Furthermore, I have to figure out how to beat myself.

Let's think, my clone possesses the same weapons as I do, she doesn't tire, and she has the same basic skills as I do. Bing! A light bulb goes off in my head. When I was little I used to watch this cool show about spies call "Stealthy Strategy Solver." In every episode it would end with the quote, _"As a spy you must know your enemy's strengths and weakness, but also know your own!" _If this truly is a clone of me, then she has the same skills _and_ weakness as I have! So now all I have to do is find out what my weakness are and how an enemy would play them against me! Then, I can use that info and surmount the challenge that is myself.


	27. Know Yourself

As I run, I take as much time and skills as possible to assess my situation. To know her, I must know everything about myself. The first useful thing that comes to mind is the fact that I use, and have, ten knives. This means I'm a close to mid-range fighter with a limited supply of weapons. However, my clone doesn't have to worry about running out of weapons, so the fact that I only have ten doesn't give me any tactical advantage. If she had the same number as me, I might be able to crate some plan to get her to waste them, but as this isn't the case, I have to carefully watch my own supply, and she knows it.

On the other hand, the range of our weapons is a useful fact. I can pretty much figure out how far her range is and aim to stay out of it. Also, it's obvious that a close-range fighter's worst enemy would be a long-distance fighter. Out of my allies, both Tristan and Analease are long range, while Caleb has the same style weapons and me and same range.

However, neither Analease or Tristan actually have the weapons they need and besides that, I don't know where any of them are. If just one of them was with me, I'd have numbers on my side. I wish that I hadn't been so stupid and allowed Tristan to come with me! Wait, at the moment, he could be in trouble 's a ripping noise and a laugh as one of her knives catches the cloth of my pants. Now's not the time to worry about Tristan, I have to save myself.

Since the range idea is turning sour, I have to think of another plan and quickly. From watching her throw, the her aim is a bit shaky. However, that's to be expected seeing as though she can only use one since the other is wrapped up. I don't think this fact will help that much since my own throwing capability is in the same condition. Considering my enemy is myself, and every weakness I see in her is the same or worse in me, I'm not sure how to out smart my self. My little "Know your strengths and weaknesses to use them against your self" strategy is easier said than done.

A cold splash of water hits me. I automatically run my hands across my arm thinking it must be poisonous. The only sensation I feel is a slight dampness. Pieces of a broken water balloon lay on the ground. It's a weird observation to make, but the clone's hands are completely dry. How did she get a water balloon when there wasn't time without getting a drop of water on her hands? Did it magically appear from the sky?

"Is Blaze the Burning Fire really that afraid of a little water?" My clone taunts and continues, "The way you reacted made it seem like it was going to melt you. Are you a witch or just a bitch?" I don't want to give her the satisfaction of a response. Besides, now isn't the time to let my guard drop.

Whip whip, thunk, thunk. Two knives land in a tree as I fly to the ground. As I expected, she tried to get me aggravated and distracted. She was aiming low. Two inches closer and I wouldn't exist anymore. As I hop up to avoid her next round of knives, a new idea flashes in my head. It seams interesting that something so helpful would also be a weakness: dodging.

As we keep dodging each other's throws, it keeps things at a stand still, making the whole fight impossible for anyone to win. In the end, she has the advantage over me and will be victorious for two reasons. First, since she doesn't have to worry about the number of knives, she can throw them all the time as my supply slowly runs out. In the end, I'll be left defenseless. Second, since she can't tire, she can keep on chasing me and dodging and long as she cares to, but I on the other hand am starting to lose steam fast. The only way I could use this dodging piece of information would be to turn around and throw all my knives at once so she couldn't dodge no matter what. However, it's likely she'd find some way to evade and I'd have used up everything. In fact, it's a wonder she hasn't used this method on me. The reason is likely that this is exciting to watch and they don't want the show to be over too quickly.

"Getting tired? I think your could use an eternal beauty sleep, what do you think?" My clone says in the voice you use to talk with puppies. I don't waste my breath replying. Even though my clone may possess the same skills as me, it's obvious we don't share the same way of thinking. I just have to find some way to lure her into a trap and out smart the clone me.

Even though I've gone over it plenty of times in my head, what beside the obvious characteristics does my clone have? I already know she has the same skills and weapons as me plus some and I know she doesn't tire and likes to insult me. Insults; that's it, the first helpful characteristic! Knowing how your enemy acts and relates to situations is just as valuable as knowing how they fight. Also, this is so helpful because unlike everything else, it isn't a double edged sword.

I know that my clone loves to insult me and tries to get a reaction. My mother told me once (back when she wasn't an alcoholic) that whenever someone insults you about something, it's just an insecurity they have about themselves. I try to scan back and think about the insults my clone has given me and which, if any, tell about her flaws. _Got it!_

_"Oh is Blaze the Burning Fire really that afraid of a little water?" _Every mutt must have a flaw or else there would be no point in the game. This clone, perfect as she may think she is, has just given away her weakness. _Water_.

This is just a hunch, but I bet that if this clone is fully submerged in water, her power system won't be able to work. Now all I have to do is get her into a body of water big enough to fully submerge her.

My first though is the stream that our camp is beside, but it's too shallow. My next idea is the river I heard at the beginning of the games; the one that I wasn't able to see, but have an ida of the general location of. I might not be right about this whole theory, but I have to risk it if I want to have a chance at survival.

Now, I have to find some way to get her over there. She seems to like games and likes rub the fact that she's better in my face. I bet she'd follow me any way, but I decide to add a bit of fuel to the flames.

"I'm not tired or out of shape," I smile,"in fact you are."

"Oh really? That's big news," she says and chucks a blade at me. I dodge with a grunt.

"Yes really. In fact I think the only reason you say I'm tired is that you know you don't stand a chance against me. If you're so good and I'm so tired, why the hell haven't you been able to catch me?" I raise a shoulder as I use all my effort to sprint off towards to river near the border of the savanna and the jungle.

"Girl, your going to be sorry you ever crossed with me," she snarls and races off in pursuit.

I look over my shoulder quickly and smile as much as I can. She took the bait.


	28. Defeat the Dark Side

Exhausted as I am, fueled with a spark of hope, I race through the jungle freely. Every once in a while, I check back over my shoulder to make sure my clone is still in pursuit. I fly with nothing to stop me. I dodge every blade that whistles by me and tries to strike me to the ground. I feel invincible.

_Don't get cocky_, a voice whispers in side my head, _that's a sure way to lose. _I know I'm right. If I get the least bit cocky, my clone will easily strike me when I least expect. Now's no time to feel safe. After all, this is the Hunger Games.

"Well, it seems I was wrong," my clone pants with a sideways smile,"you aren't as out of shape as I thought." I don't even begin to take in the compliment or reply. Sure enough, a second before she finishes her sentence, a dagger comes flying at my left side. Even though I was prepared for this, my reflexes aren't as good as I feel. The dagger cuts into my side and I let out a small hiss of pain before tumbling to the jungle floor.

My clone comes flying on top of me, a fresh blade in her right hand. I brace myself for the impact, but am not prepared when she lands on me. I guess I was wrong before when I thought everything about us was the same. Last time I weighted myself I was about 115 pounds and I've only lost weight over the last few days. This clone feels like she was make out of steel with bear's flesh wound around her muscular body. She tops 200 lbs easily.

I immediately draw out a dagger from its sheath, as I'm crushed by her weight. I try uselessly to kick her off. She drives my head toward the ground with the force of a hurricane, and I hear a sickening cracking sound as my head feels like white hot coals have replaced my brain. It's worse, far worse than when Caleb's fits connected with my head. Once again, my vision starts to blur, and I feel so incredibly dizzy I vomit. My mouth is filled with acid and the air around me is rank and vile. I begin to cough, trying to clear it from my mouth, but it's almost useless. Against my will, tears begin to pour down my cheeks and into the pile that was my breakfast.

"Oh poor thing," grins my clone,"I better put you out of your misery."

She yanks my hair, pulling me to my knees. It's all over, I think as she holds a knife, serrated near the handle with a trick blade running up the top, to my throat. The blade begins to cut into my skin. It's so sharp the pain doesn't feel half bad. I guess this isn't the worst way to die in these horrific games. Still, she killing me slowly, letting me suffer. Soon I'll start to feel blood trickle down my neck. So this is how it feels to be murdered by something that isn't even alive.

Just as I'm thinking things can't get any worse, I'm proved quite wrong. She bends her head down past mine, and if I could, I'd punch her face. Next, I feel moisture on my neck and realize that she's licking me! Like a vampire, she begins lapping up my blood (that's the only way I can think to describe it) and before long, I feel fangs piercing into skin.

I let out a shriek. "Just get it over with," I plead, both from pain and the creepiness of the situation.

"Oh so your not a fan of my slow and painful method?" she asks in a sarcastic voice.

"It's not that, I simply don't enjoy being licked." I reply as an idea suddenly lights in my mind.

"Too bad," she smiles, "'cause you're mine and I can do what ever I want to you."

Instead of a reply and inform her just how wrong that sounds, I use all the strength I have to force my good arm, which holds a dagger, up and over my head to where the clone's iron fist hold my hair. Even with all my effort, the blade doesn't quite reach her.

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you? I like it when they squirm. Do you really think you can escape me?" She questions, then whispers in a voice written plainly in arrogance,"You can't scratch me."

I smile arching my back to lock my eyes with her. She looks slightly perplexed, but not shaken. I tell her right out, still smiling,"The blade isn't for you."

Swipe. My dyed black hair falls the ground in slow motion. The instant it hits the ground, I whip my head, neck, and back forward. I spring up with the agility of a cat, and am on my knees, then my feet and running in seconds.

I should have thought of it sooner. When girls cat fight, the first thing they go for is the hair. Big mistake. Unlike other parts of the body, a girl's hair can easily be cut off without sever pain or a gaping wound. It also helps that I don't have a sensitive scalp. My clone should have held me by the arms, not my hair.

I race towards the river, a trail of blood in my wake. The injuries slow me down, but not enough for the clone to catch up. Soon I hear it, the sound of rushing water. I break through a patch of rough under brush, and see a large tree that acts as a bridge to the savanna across the wide river in front of me. Taking care, I run across the log knowing we will have another fight. When the time comes (which should be soon), I don't want to wrestle on this thin tree of a bridge. Wobbly seconds later, I'm on the other side. I quickly turn around to face my attacker.

At first sight of water, my clone hesitates to cross the bridge, but then starts running across it. I chuck blade at her hoping to knock her into the water before she arrives on land. That way, I can avoid another close range battle. I'm in no shape for another fight. To my dismay, none of my knives hit her, and soon she's charging full-speed at me. I take out a blade. My muscles tighten waiting for the impact.

She jumps on and latches herself to my back. I use all my strength to flip her over and onto the ground. I hear a slight crack and hope she broken something important. Instead, she gets up with ease. I throw a knife that she dodges, her back facing the river. If only I could push her into the water. I don't think I'm strong enough though. The only way would be to wrestle her off the side of this drop into the river. However, there's a very good chance she'd drag me down with her. I have no choice. I'll have to risk it.

I'm leaping at her when the strangest thing happens. A sharp pointy object pokes out of her stomach and she starts to loose balance. I don't have time stop myself. I ram into her and she falls into the water. A sharp zap and tons of lighting bolts form around her. The smell of burnt hair and flesh fills the air. There's an inhuman cry of pain before her fingers, grasping for something, slip beneath the surface. And before I know what's even happened, she's gone.

I look up across the river to the other side and see a handsome young man with an arrow notched to a bow. His hair dark is damp with sweat and ruffled in every which way. On his face is a look of relief and exhaustion. In all honesty, I've never been so happy in my life to see this arrogant idiot. He gives a triumphant smile and I have to return it. Tristan just saved my life, I guess I'm in his debt now.

* * *

**Analease**: Blood covers the ground. My breath comes out in shaky hisses. Caleb puts hims arms around me, shirt soaked in sweat, but I don't care. We made it, against all odds, we made it out of this alive. We destroyed our evil twins.

"Is it over?"

"Yah," he replies with a shiver, "it's over."

"No, it' not over," comes a harsh voice, "My clone is still out there and we have no idea where Blaze is! For all we know, she could be dead!"

I unlatch myself from Caleb and put a reassuring arm on the other boy's shoulder. He looks so angry, yet so helpless at the same time, "Look Tristan, we're all worried about Blaze. However, right now I think it would be best for us to treat ourselves first. We've suffered many injuries, I mean look at your stomach..."

"My stomach doesn't hurt! What matters is that we all get together and get everyone taken care of. That means finding Blaze and dealing with my clone," Tristan says, raising his voice to the point it makes me flinch.

Caleb comes over and puts a hand on Tristan's other shoulder, which is rudely brushed off, "I think Analease is right. How can we take care of Blaze if we're injured ourselves? Besides, no cannons have gone off so she's definitely alive and knowing her, she's fine."

"I don't care what you think! I have to find her and you guys can either follow me or not." And with that, he storms off. I start to head after him, but Caleb puts a hand over my wrist. We lock eyes and his message is clear: _let him be. _

Tristan has almost disappeared into the thick foliage of the jungle when he turns back and says quietly, but loud enough for us to hear, "I thought you guys were her friends. If this is how loyal you're going to be, I don't see how I or Blaze can be expected to trust you when we get to the final eight." And with that, he's gone.

A knot forms in my stomach. It's more guilt than anger. Tristan is right. How good of friends are we? If I or Caleb was the one who was missing, I'd feel horrible and betrayed if their first priority wasn't to find us. Worse yet, I have a feeling that something really is wrong.

Caleb's eyes lock mine and although it isn't necessary he grabs my arm and tells me, "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: OH what's happening? Did Tristan really save Blaze or what? Find out in the next chapter...**


	29. Deception Wonderland Madness

**Blaze: **Tristan smiles from across the river, hand beckoning me to join him. With wobbly legs, I make it across the dead tree-bridge. He's there, arm open to catch me if I fall. Surprisingly enough, I'm able to keep my balance, but he embraces me just the same. My head rests on his chest for a moment and I can faintly smell roses with an underlying note of something my brain can't quite place.

"Thanks," I say a tad awkwardly, breaking away from his embrace.

"Sure thing!" He smiles in reply and quickly looks away. His smile takes my breath away, and yet, there seems to be something wrong with it. It was almost as if he was too happy. Maybe I'm just imagining thing.

"Where are Caleb and Analease?" I question quickly.

"Who?"

I frown, doubt starting to settle in my stomach. For some reason, being around him makes my body want to run. It doesn't make any sense. Why should I be afraid of Tristan?

"Don't joke with me," I say, starting to turn him to face me, but he firmly brushes me aside.

"Geez, you need to lighten," he says annoyed, turning to face me with his eyes closed then turning away again. "Those two are back at our camp site."

"Did they find any food?" I ask. When he hesitates to answer my suspicion grows even more. He could be a mutt, a clone, but then why would he save me? It doesn't make any sense. Could he be trying to trick me? No, I can't be let my mind ruin this alliance. Once the seeds of suspicion are planted, they grow like weeds. Chances are, he probably ran into clones to and might think I'm one. Yes that must be why he's acting so cold to me, he's testing me.

"No, they didn't need to," he says with a laugh, "turns out they have a few more sponsors that anticipated."

"I think we have a few ourselves," I say with a sigh, pointing to my daggers and his bow and arrows. Of course, seeing as though he's facing away from me, he doesn't notice. When there's no reply, I suggest we head back and meet up with Analease and Caleb.

"Sure," He replies coldly, and we set off walking. The arrow lodges in Tristan's arm before I know what's happened. He lets out a cry of pain and I rush to his side.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly before looking around for the attacker. We need to move soon. If we don't, we could end up looking like pin cushions.

"I'm fine," he says smoothly before yanking the arrow out without a single wince. Blood trickles down his arm followed by more and more.

"Come on," I say, grabbing his uninjured arm in an attempt to lead us away. He stays put and calmly shakes my hand away before notching an arrow to his bow.

"Come out," he commands as a hand suddenly snakes around my ankle, making me scream. Tristan let his arrow fly in the direction, but the other person is too fast.

"Blaze!" Calls Tristan's voice. The only problem is that Tristan, who's standing next to me, wasn't the one who yelled.

Out of the brush emerges another Tristan (aka Tristan number two). His clothes are torn all over and his eyes are wide with fear. His breath is ragged, as if he's been running at full force and his arrow is aimed at the Tristan beside me.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Blaze," says Tristan number two in a frantic tone, "I know you might not be able to believe me, but the person standing next to you is a clone."

"Like she would ever believe you," Tristan scoffs, "It's obvious that you're the clone."

"Fine," I say, hoping that a simple question will straighten things out, "When was our first kiss."

"On the Training roof," Tristan answers with a smug smile.

"The night of the Opening Ceremonies," Tristan number two answers quietly.

A smile crosses my face. So the clones know about events that happened during the games, but not before.

"Wrong," I say pointing to Tristan number Two. His face falls and a look of sorrow and regret crosses his face as I draw out a knife.

"Want me to kill him?" Tristan asks with glee.

"Nope," I say and then I plunge my knife deep into the boy beside me, into the impostor Tristan's steel heart. Tristan number two, or should I say, the real Tristan's eyes widen.

"I thought I answered wrong," he says.

"If I had told that clone I knew he was the fake, he would have attacked me." I smile as the clone falls at my feet. Luckily, a direct hit to the heart also happens to kill these things.

"But why would you give the wrong time when you described you first kiss to Analease and Caleb." Tristan asks.

I blush, "The truth is, I honestly forgot the first time. Besides, the second one was more romantic and all. Anyhow, I guess my blunder turned out to be positive since the clone knew about our conversation that night."

"Yeah," Tristan sighs warily before falling to the ground. A second later, a cannon goes off.

* * *

**Caleb: **Tristan is completely gone by now and Analease is having a break down.

"We should have gone after him sooner," She cries.

I hold her tightly, "The best we can do now is search for him and Blaze and hope that they're both alright."

"I guess so," she sniffles, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Look," I say holding her chin up, "Knowing Tristan, he probably found Blaze with ease and she's such a strong girl I doubt anything bad could happen to her."

"And you wouldn't say that ending up in these games is bad?" Analease shoots back.

"No, I just meant that," my words are cut off by the sound of a cannon. Shortly after, another follows suit.

These is a silence between us before Analease breaks down completely. She doesn't even have to tell me what on her mind. Those two cannons could have been for Blaze and Tristan. However, there are still a goon number of other tributes it could be. We just have to hold hope that our friends are alive.

_'But then?' _A voice asks. What if luck is on our side and Blaze and Tristan keep surviving? Whet then? Suppose we get down to the final four and all of us are alive? Then what happens? I know for a fact that I don't plan on winning, but I will fight to the death to protect Analease and ensure she makes it home. But can I really kill Blaze?

Like Analease, I've know the girl forever. With a little luck maybe Tristan will turn on her, but I highly doubt it. From the look in his eyes, he loves Blaze like I care for Analease, and will do anything to protect her. If I die taking him out, it will leave Analease facing Blaze and Blaze will surely win. If I kill Blaze, then Tristan will kill both me and Analease. Even if we aren't all in the final four and I kill Blaze and Tristan in their sleep, some other tributes are bound to take us out. No matter how I look at it, I can't protect Analease.

'_What a evil person you are,' _I tell myself. Even if my ambitions aren't to save my own life, I'm seriously thinking of killing off my friends just for my own selfish desire to save the girl I love. Maybe we should just give up. Maybe I should suggest we commit suicide and die together, but that again is just selfish thinking. Damn, this game has turned me into a monster. No, it's not the game. Maybe I was always this twisted. Maybe this game had just given me a chance to let the demon inside show. Gosh, if the others knew my thoughts, they would despise me. They would...

"Caleb? Are you alright?" Analease calls, fear in her eyes.

"Yea," I fake smile, "Just lost in my own little Wonderland."

* * *

**AN: I am really sorry for not writing this sooner. The truth is that I haven't been that inspired and I'm just plain lazy. To all of you out there reading this, please don't give up on me and thanks so much for your support! **


	30. Eleven Eyes and More P1

**Eleven Eyes + Some Part 1: Tragic Tales**

* * *

**Nicolia (Team One Female Tribute):**

"Shit!" Asher exclaims.

"What?" Comes Silver's sigh.

"Just shut up and get down okay?" Asher demands, dropping to the ground. Both Silver and I obey.

Truth be told, Asher is starting to get on my nerves. It's been two minutes, only two fucking minutes, since we killed off Kaiden the male from Team Five and Ever the girl from Team Six, and yet, he insists on driving us forward like slaves.

There's only eleven of us left, that means three more deaths until we reach the final eight. I don't think I can trust Asher. Knowing him, he'll use Silver and I for all he can and then stab one of his knives in our backs. We have to break this alliance as soon as possible. I'll get Silver on my side and we'll hunt down Asher while he sleeps. Then when it gets to the final two, I'll simply betray Silver.

* * *

**Silver (Team Two Female Tribute): **The three of us lay on the ground in the thick grass of the savanna. I slow my breath and do the best I can to keep un-noticeable. Our dark clothes contrast with the lightness of our surrounding, making the task more difficult. However, being the former gossip spy, I know how not to be caught.

The area about a hundred meters from us stirs. From the amount of noise, I predict there is a group of two ahead. It's pure chance that the couple didn't spot us first in this flat grassy area. However, Asher was smart and suggested that we move quickly from bush to bush and stay low. Leave it up to him to be cunning and smart. If it comes to splitting up, I'll be sure to stay on his good side. Even if my chances of winning this game are slim, they are a hell of a lot better with Asher than Nicolia. Besides, truth be told, I kind of Admire the guy.

* * *

**Asher (Team Four Male Tribute): **'Damn,' I think to myself. Why did I team up with two idiotic girls? If I was by myself, I'd have a better chance of staying hidden from the people approaching me. However, if there are three of us, we outnumber our opponents.

The past three days have been hell and today is no different. To start off, on the first day, I got the stupid weapon choice of knives. Tristan got my swords and I was planning on making an alliance with him and then offering to switch weapons. But of course, Tristan just had to run off with that Blaze girl and that whiney little boy.

After running into the mountains, I somehow encountered Silver and Nicolia and decided to make an alliance with them. They are totally useless and when the mountain caught on fire, they couldn't even manage to carry our precious water bottles with them. Later, when we were attacked by a giant spider in the valley which we fled to, they just ran for it while I was left to fight the damn mutt off.

And now we have today. When we crossed paths with Kaiden and Ever, they actually tried to suggest we all form a alliance. I mean as if. We're almost down to the final eight for god's sake. When I finished the pair off, Nicolia thought it would be a good idea to rest, when we needed to move as far away from the corpses as possible. Finally, there's this mess now. I'm stuck in a field of grass as the enemy approaches with two dumb asses.

The figures get closer. Daring to look through the grass, I fix my eyes on two girls who I immediately identify. One is the female from Team Seven, Nixie. She holds a pair of nunchucks that don't seem to be that harmful. On the other hand, the girl beside her (Teams Five's Destiney) holds a black, lethal hand gun.

* * *

**Nixie (Team Seven Female Tribute): **Beside me walks my ally, chicken-legged Destiney. Though the girl is skinny, she was the school's best sprinter. I myself envy her. Even though I'm okay at endurance running, I've never been the sporty type.

'Whoever's up there,' I mentally pray, 'If I make it out of here alive, I'll exercise every day on top of getting straight 'A's.' There is no reply.

If only I was better prepared all these years! If only I wasn't born in the capitol. If only I got a hand gun as a weapon instead of a fucking pair of nunchucks! But I suppose life isn't always fair. Some people are just luckier than others, and in this game, luck matter more than one could think.

"Hear that?" Destiny asks quietly. I strain my ears, but the only sound that I hear is the slight rustling of dry grass in the wind.

"No, I don't," I reply, a strain in my voice. Panic raises in my chest. This field is so large! There could be countless enemies hiding, waiting to ambush me.

"I could have sworn-" Destiney begins. There's a strange thunking sound and I feel myself being pushed back. Her eyes suddenly widen, taking on a look of horror. My chest pounds. What is it?

"You idiotic whore!" I hear a male voice shout.

"Shut up!" Comes the high pitched reply from a girl I can't see.

My heart beat slows and I feel a pain, a deep fearful pain ripping me apart. Suddenly, I'm falling to the ground. I cough as my body hits the grass, sending blood flying into the air. Then I see it. It's strange to think I didn't notice it before: the long curves blade that's attatched to my heart.

'No! Why did it have to be me?' I cry. Why did I have to be such an unlucky girl? It's not fair! I wish life was more even. I wish I could have spent more fun time messing with my sister. I wish I could have told my mom and dad 'I love you' every single day. Please, if someone's out there, I promise I will do anything if you just let me live!

They say the ears are the last to go; so instead of God's answer, all I hear is the sound of a cannon.

* * *

**Destiny (Team Five Female Tribute): **The third cannon of the day fires as my ally, no my _friend_, hits the ground. The curved blade of a sickle in embedded in her chest. From a bush ahead of me, three heads emerge. I know them all.

Nicolia, Silver, and Asher: the populars. I should have guessed they'd all team up. In fact, I'm surprised that Tristan and Analease aren't among the group. However, now isn't the time to be amused. Now's the time to kill the monsters who murdered my friend!

For the first time in this game, a shot rings out. It catches Nicolia in the leg, and she screams for help as she drops to the ground. I was aiming for her heart. After all, it was her sickle that killed Nixie. I need to improve my aim. This gun only holds six bullets at a time. I have extras on me, but taking the time to reload would mean death.

"Why did you have to give our position away?" Asher yells at the weeping girl as he throws a knife at me. I don't waste my time to pity Nicolia. Besides, she back on her bloody feet before long.

"I thought it would be best for us to attack first!" She says cries.

"Well," Asher growls, "you thought wrong."

A loud snapping noise fills the air. I look up to see Silver bringing up the handle of a leather whip to crack back down again. I move farther back. Luckily for me, it isn't that long. I turn my attention back to Asher who's the real threat. He looks to have about eight more knives in his pocket.

Another flies at me, hitting the space I was just standing. I chance taking the time to pick it up and hurl it at him. Nicolia and Silver are on both is his sides and even if he moves back, the blade will hit him. My gun is already in hand, waiting to shoot him if he goes diagonally or tries to duck. Yes, I've got him cornered.

The blade sails into flesh, but not the intentional target. I lock eyes with my first victim since the games began. The look in them is shock coated with bitter remorse and betrayal. Silver is held up in front of Asher like a shield. She did her job, I suppose. The knife, that once belonged to Asher, is lodged in her stomach.

"At least," she says sadly, "I died in the arms of a prince." He body slips onto the ground and her face contorts in pain. I know it will take her some time to die. She'll suffer hell and Asher will just go on as if nothing happened. I know is isn't the smart thing to do, but it is the right thing. I aim my gun at her head and let the bullet fly. The fourth cannon of the day goes off.

* * *

**Jaden: **Even if the girl on the screen isn't my sister, I admire her. In the last ten minutes, I've witnessed four deaths. I pity the last one most however. She trusted the jerk who was her ally, and he betrayed her. Even worse, she didn't seem angry, only hurt, that he'd used her like a doll.

The girl I admire, the one who shot the doll, begins to yell at the evil guy,"How could you be such a cruel person? Do you even have a heart?"

The blonde boy doesn't even wait before replying simply, "Cruelty is the name of the game. Those with hearts will only receive harshness by those determined to live."

The girl doesn't reply. Instead, she points her gun at him and fires, not even looking to see if it hit before running full speed towards the jungle. It was the smart thing to do. The boy hits the ground to dodge the bullet, giving her enough time to get out of the range of his knives. She must have nown that she would run out of bullets soon, while he still had a good number of knives. By fleeing, her life is spared for a bit longer.

The guy gets up off the grass and starts walking away from the direction she went off. Instead, he heads toward the aspen forrest with the valley and lake. It's a place he's been before. In fact, If I'm correct, his hide out lies somewhere near the lake.

"Wait, for me." Pleads the girl who got shot in the leg, "Please, help me!"

"Help you?" Asher asks coldly, pulling out a knife and returning to her side. The girl's eyes widen with fear as he grabs her and puts the point of the blade to her neck.

"No!" She screams, "Some one, help me!" He ignores her cries and slices the blade from ear to ear. I shutter as her body falls to the ground and a fifth cannon sounds.

"I don't have time to play with a bitch like you," he whispers into the corpse's ear, "You're better off where you are. Thank me later for saving your wretched soul when we meet up at Hell's gate!"

Trumpets play and the screen switches to a broadcast of Katniss. She stares directly into the camera, "We have now reached the Final Eight."

* * *

**AN: Someone commented that they were confused as to who were the remaining tributes. I hope this chapter along with the following one will help clear that matter up. **

**On another note: we've reached the final eight! (and it's only been four days!) I have the ending planned out and everything in between and hope to finish this before school starts up in the fall. Thanks for reading this! -Risha**


	31. Eleven Eyes and More P2

**Eleven Eyes + Some Part 2: Bewilderment**

* * *

**Katniss: **Today, we reached the final eight. To my surprise, it's only been three days; not to my surprise, Blaze and her friends are among the final eight. This second part is enraging. It's not that I care who wins this game, but the unspoken rule is that Analease Snow cannot be the victor.

One of the main reasons we're holding this game is get revenge on Snow by killing his grand daughter. Of corse, the drawing was rigged so that she would be reaped, but other than that, it was done fairly. This final games isn't quite as satisfying as I thought it would be. Besides watching Analease suffer, it's just like any other game. It's making me sick.

"Katniss, in about an hour you should make the announcement," Peeta says softly, walking into the room.

From here, we can see all the cameras and witness everyone's actions first hand. Peeta tries to avoid this room as much as he can. He hates to be reminded of all the chaos that's underway. I think he feels at fault for the whole thing; just like I do. However, unlike the boy with the bread, I stay in this room as much as I can. I voted on this game, so I should at least have the dignity to see it all through.

"Yeah, the announcement," I sigh, "I wonder how everyone will take it."

* * *

**Thistle (Team Ten Female Tribute):** In the jungle, everything is out to harm me. I thought it would be a safe place to set up camp, but apparently, it's not. There was the flood, and the piranhas, and the clones, and so many more things out there that it makes me just want to quit! But... if I quit, I'll die and I wouldn't ever be able to see my friends and family ever again. So, I can't die! I have to see them one more time, if it's the last thing I do.

There's the sound of a sob, I freeze and listen; just listen.

"Look, I know that five people have died since we last saw either of them, but that doesn't mean that they're gone. I can feel that they're still alive." Says a male voice. "Besides, don't you want to win the games?" The last sentence is so quiet, I have a hard time hearing it.

The crying sound deepens, "I don't care if I win or not as long as my death is quick, painless, and I know my friends are safe!"

I better get out of here. While the two are comforting each other, I doubt they'll notice me. I turn to sneak away, but accidentally step on a dry stick. With a sickeningly loud noise, it cracks.

Now way, this can't be happening! This type of cliche mistake that happens all the time in movies and books can't possibly be happening to me. I don't want to be killed just because of a freaking stick! I raise my bow and arrow, arms quivering as two heads turn my way.

* * *

**Caleb: **My body freezes at the sound of a snapping branch. 'It could be an animal,' I try to convince myself, but in these games, there are just mutts and tributes.

I stand straighter, readying my poison-coated blow darts. Analease tightens her grasp on her steel fan. We wait in silence, the only sounds coming from the the whispers of the wind and jungle mutts.

A small figure comes out from behind a bush, aiming an arrow at me. He arms shake so much I can see it from where I stand. I recognize her as the little girl who kept crying. She doesn't look much stronger than when I last saw her, but it could be an act right?

She could be like Johanna Mason, acting like a scared child and then turning out to be a stone cold killer. I mean, how else could such a weak girl survive until the final eight? Still, it doesn't make much sense. I mean where would she have learned the skills? Johanna had years of chopping trees, so chopping up people was easy, but Thistle, well she's from the capitol. However, some of the tributes in this game have shown to be deadly, and they had no previous practice either.

Analease makes a move, slowly taking off her black jacket and holding it high into the air. Thistle lets an arrow fly, thinking it's an attack. Luckily, the child's aim is quite below par.

"Pretend this is white okay?" Analease says calmly, "So, what do you say? Would you like to be in an alliance with us?"

* * *

**Analease: **Caleb's face pales and the girl's eyes widen. I can read what they're both thinking: It's the final eight, is it really a good time to start making alliances? However, I feel that now, more than ever, is a good time to get more people on our side.

There are eight tributes left in this game and most are on their own. The larger the group you have, the better the chances are of taking down a difficult opponent. Of corse I know that people could betray you, but you chances of being killed by a stronger enemy are just as likely as being killed by a 'friend'. Also, I think to myself, if Blaze and Tristan are really dead, Caleb and I need support from others.

"Really?" The girl asks, suspicion written plain on her face. I nod, throwing my weapon toward her feet gently. It startles her, but she realizes soon enough that I meant no harm. Reluctantly, Caleb follows my lead.

"We have food," I offer. The girl's stomach growls and we both laugh, even Caleb lets out a small chuckle.

"Sure," she says shyly and I hope, with all my heart, that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

**Ged (Team Ten Male Tribute):** The final eight has finally arrived. Besides myself, the only person I'm sure is still alive is Asher. Being in the same valley with him has turned out to be a blessing. From where I hid in the trees, I was lucky enough to see the boy return, covered in blood, to his little camp near the lake. I think I'll wait till nightfall, and then crush his skull with my mace.

After I'm done with Asher, the games should be quite easy. The only possible males left are Kaiden, Caleb, and Tristan. Out of the them, only Tristan should be a challenge. Besides that, the rest are girls and none of them have much skill. I remember that Blaze could hit a target with her knife and during the blood bath, she and Tristan made a good team. However, it's the final eight and they've probably split up by now. If they haven't, they'll be at each other's throats soon.

I turn my head back to Asher just as a package floats down to him. His face lights up and I wonder what could be inside. The boy takes off his shirt, puts on the piece of clothing that was inside the package, then puts his shirt back on. Grabbing his knives, he heads toward the jungle. I look up and see it's mid afternoon. I don't have to worry though. Asher left his supplies at his hideout, he'll be back by nightfall.

* * *

**Blaze: **Tristan is burning up. I've laid him down in the shade of a large bush on a bed of moss. Surrounding the area are large purple flowers that are as big as my head. They look like homes for fairies.

"Tristan," I say softly.

"What?" he moans.

"What's your favorite color?"

"You," he says simply.

My head spins. This is bad, like BAD! We're nearing the end of the games. Why did he have to get sick now? 'Maybe it's a sign that you should leave him and try to think more of yourself,' the devil tells me. 'No, you can't do that to someone who's saved your life,' says the angel. They keep bickering, driving me insane. So insane that I almost don't notice the package falling from the sky.

I basically pounce on the thing, tearing it open like a cat skinning a mouse. Inside I find much needed medicine, along with a metal straw with some type of filter thing. The medicine gives instructions saying to swallow it down with a cup of water. After this is done, the person should feel fine the next day, if allowed enough rest.

This is perfect. Medicine from the capitol, which I know this is since I used it on my brother during the flu season, always works. This only problem is that the directions must be followed precisely if it is to work and well, we don't have any water.

I look at the straw, hoping to figure out how to use it. What use is a water-filtering straw, if you don't have any water? I think maybe we could use it on the stream, but it's a ways from here, and I can't chance moving Tristan. The river's closer, but I highly doubt that using a filter straw would make the electric river any less electric.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of Katniss's games. She used that weird metal thing to get water from the trees inside the jungle. I run around looking for the type of tree she got water from. However, I'm an idiot when it comes to plant recognition and fail. After coming back empty handed, I realize it was a stupid idea anyhow. They wouldn't use the same trick twice and how's a straw, even a metal one, going to penetrate a tree?

I sit down miserably and stare at the pretty boy beside me and the pretty purple flowers. Having an idea, I jump up so quickly the blood rushed to my head and I feel a bit dizzy. Once my vision come back to normal I stare inside the flowers. In each one is about a cup of collected water. I almost pour it down Tristan's throat, but remember the straw. I pick a flower, being careful not to spill the water and tell the boy to sit up. With my help, he does.

"Open your mouth," I say gently, and pop the medicine pill inside. I hold the straw to his mouth and instruct him to drink all the liquid inside the flower. He does and what's left afterwards is a dark blue liquid, probably some type of poison that turns clear when mixed with water. Tristan falls asleep and I watch over him.

"Thanks Haymitch," I smile. Even if it's the final eight, I'm not ready to give this alliance up.

* * *

**Tristan: **When I wake, the sun is getting lower. We probably have a good four hours until it sun sets. My body no longer burns and I just feel a bit drowsy. Blaze has saved my life again. I'm in her debt.

"Good afternoon tributes," comes Katniss's voice, "I have an announcement. Tonight at sunset we will be holding a feast. Those who choose to attend will get taken back to the training center via helicopter and get to spend the night eating fine foods, You will also get a chance to meet with your families and friends." No way I think, this can't be real.

Katniss continues, explaining the catch, "However, those who attend will be killed. It will be painless and you will get a proper burial. Those who wish to die peacefully and say goodbye to their families one more time, this is your chance. For those who don't choose this, your death may be brutal. Oh yes, I almost forgot! Only six of you may choose this fate. We need a nice final showdown and also, Miss Snow, this option is not available for you."

My chest tightens as I look to Blaze. If her life were in my hands, I'd make her choose the easy way out, but from the look in her eyes, she won't give up so easily. A sigh escapes me as I lay back down and turn my head from her. I guess that's it then; this alliance has to break up soon.

* * *

**AN: Oh what is everyone going to do? I plan on having about four to five more chapters plus an epilogue. This story is coming to an end, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	32. Feast of Death

**Thistle: **

"I want to go," I say softly.

"What?" Analease gasps.

"Hold on," Caleb replies, putting a hand to my should, which I gently shake off.

"Look," I sigh, "I think it's impossible for me to win, and even if it wasn't, I'd still make this choice."

"You can't just give up," Analease says distraughtly, tears brimming at her eyes.

"It's not giving up, I just don't want to play this game anymore. I'd rather die happily and get to say good bye to everyone I love than be cut to pieces," I say, tears of irritation streaking my cheeks. I quickly brush them away.

"What about your family?" Caleb asks softly. "How can they be happy to see you when they know you'll be executed?"

"Do you think they'll be happy to see my body all chopped up after some tribute finishes butchering me?" I retort, fresh tears dripping onto the dirt, "It might be selfish, I know it is, but I just want to see them one last time. I want to be able to tell my mom I love her again and to be able to have a sound mind knowing I won't be in pain. I'm afraid, I'm a coward, but I'm just to scared to keep on living without knowing my fate."

Analease cries, wrapping her hands around me and Caleb sighs deeply. They both hold me tightly, like a mother and father. There's also another reason why I want to go to the feast. I don't want to have to break this brief alliance. It's only been an hour and yet the thought of killing these people or seeing them die crushes me. I don't know what I'd do if they betrayed me, so it's better it never comes to that.

To be honest, it's almost as if Katniss had granted me a wish. All I want now is to die peacefully, without watching others suffer and to say my final good byes. On the other hand, I also feel like I've been cheated. I'll never get to learn what being a teenager is like. I'll never get to know what it's like to have my first kiss and fall in love and raise a baby and have my own family. However, if a short life is what fate has in store for me, I guess I should guess It's time to raise my head and stand tall. After all, I've spent enough of these games cowering in self pity.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble," I mumble.

"If I could, I'd come with you." Analease whispers. I pull away from her and Caleb, staring her her strait in the eyes.

"No Analease, don't even start to think like that. You're going to do everything you can to live and same with you Caleb. Both of you please promise me you won't give up and will fight to the end!" I say with a firm tone. They look at me with expressions of surprise.

"But, what if we reach the final two?" Analease asks as Caleb looks away.

I smile sadly, knowing the answer. If they reach the final two, Caleb will let her win. Telling Analease this, however, would make her break down. So, I put on a fake smile and say, "Who knows, maybe they'll let both of you win and if not, you can always find some poison berries."Caleb laughs, a hollow painful sound, but Analease doesn't seem to notice the sadness.

"Yah I guess so," he says.

"Sure thing," Analease smiles.

"So, do you guys promise to try your hardest?" I ask.

"Yes," they reply at the same time with too bright smiles. My heart sinks. I can tell they're both lying to me.

I have an hour until I should be heading off and we spend our time saying good byes and comforting one another. Analease offers that we have a snack, but I tell her she should leave it for later. After all, I'm going to a feast. An hour later, I start my journey out, back through the jungle to the Cornucopia. My heart pounds at the sound of every noise. Once I'm dead, I won't have anything to fear, but before that time comes, the emotion is crushing the breath from my lungs.

* * *

The chopper arrives at sunset. I'm held down forcefully, and put into handcuffs. The entire ride back to the training center is full of cold stares and silence. It's the first time I've seen people other than the tributes in four days. Still, the outside worlds seems foreign and strange. The engine is cut and outside there is the sound of rushing feet.

The door opens and I'm shoved out of the chopper and into the launch room. Two men grab my arms on each side and lead me through the tunnels to the room that was used as our training arena. The room looks like it did before. There are weapons lining the walls and ropes hanging from the ceiling and the pool is still full of water. The only difference it that in the middle of the archery station is a small table, set for one, with a box filled to the brim with fried chicken.

The smell both entices me and makes me sick to my stomach. I'm not in the mood to eat anything, but it feels like it's been years, not a mere four days, since I had anything fried to eat. Weird, I didn't expect a single box of fried chicken to be considered a feast.

Quickly, I look around the room. On every wall there are security cameras. Above me, where the judges once sat during our personal assessment, are a group of three archers. I figure there here to guard the place and make sure I don't try to escape, not that I would. No, maybe I would try to escape if I weren't guarded. They say people value their lives over anything. I just might be the same.

Katniss steps into the room, the door slams shut behind her with a loudness that startles me. She walks past me, to the small table and picks up a piece of chicken. Everyone stares at her as she eats more and more.

I finally get up the nerve to ask the thing that's been bugging me, "W-where are my friends and family?"

Katniss stares over at me blankly, "Do you honestly think we'd let a whiny Capitol child die with a smile on her face?" She asks coldly.

My eyes widen. She can't mean...

"I'm sorry, but if you believed that little fib, your even more stupid than I though." She continues, "If we gave you food, let you see your family, and put you to sleep like a child, there would be a riot. People want revenge, they want blood."

My heart pounds, the truth finally sinking in. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I was naive enough to think the Rebels would show mercy and kindness to a child of the capitol. I feel a mixture of hurt and rage boiling beneath my skin and glare into one of the cameras. They must be filming this, it's all just part of the game.

Katniss looks at the archers and raises her right arm high into the air. Even someone as stupid as me know what that means. "Any last words?" She asks, not looking my way.

In you final moments, you should to say something like 'tell my family I love them' or 'I'm so sorry I couldn't make it back home.' However, with the feeling of betrayal heavy on my mind, the last words the come from my mouth are foul and involve my first public cuss word.

"You bitch," I cry out as the first arrow catches me in the leg.

I try to limp towards Katniss, wanting to strangle her, "Coward!" I shout. Another arrow pierces my arm.

The pain stings, but not as much as I anticipated. My mind is to broken to send the right signals, "Hypocrite." The third catches me in the stomach. I collapse on the floor, curling into a ball.

Please, just let this be over. I wanted a happy death, a painless death. This death involves nothing but pain and sorrow. The tears fall down my face, both from the agony of my wounds and the grief, marring my face.

"I'm sorry Rue," I think I hear someone say. I turn to Katniss and think I see some remorse on her face. I must be delusional. In her hand she holds a gun, pointed at my head. This is it, I think, I'm going to die. Even if I can't voice my feelings aloud, I tell everyone I'm sorry I let them down. With a click, the trigger is pulled and the bullet enters my skull.

* * *

**AN: Well, this chapter ended differently than I originally planned. However, I think it fits the image of this game better than the alternative ending. **


	33. Final Four en Route

**AN: Incase you haven't noticed, as we near the end of the games, the mood is getting darker. This chapter is no exception.**

* * *

**Destiney: **A large screen appears in the sky, showing the death toll. According to the cannons, only five people have been killed today. However, a chopper appeared over the Cornucopia area at sunset, meaning at least one more person should be dead.

The first person to appear in the sky is someone I know. I guess I probably knew that Asher break off the alliance, but knowing that I played a part in Nicolia's death still hurts. The next person's face to appear is Silver's and now I really feel bad because her death is directly my fault. Following Silver are Kaiden, the male from Team Five and Ever, the girl from Team Six. Nixie, my friend and ally appears in the sky afterward. They used her school picture and it makes her look less pretty than she really was. Last, is that winey girl from Team Ten, Thistle. I figure she was the one who went to the dinner. Even though the idea of a nice, happy death enticed me at first, I'm not read to give up yet.

A little banner waves across the screen reading the words "Congratulations Final Seven!" I sigh to myself. Only six more tributes and then I get to go home. Opening a small pack snatched during the blood bath, I take out a plastic container of microwavable chicken curry. Nixie and I promised each other we'd wait to eat it until we reached the final eight. Even if she's not here with me, I decided to indulge myself. Now that only a few of us are left, I doubt I'll have much time to eat or rest. I'll have to keep my guard up.

As I quietly spoon the cold and slightly spicy food into my mouth, I take the time to reload my gun. I throw the extra bullets into the bag and make sure the safety is on. I don't want to kill myself on accident. There's a buzzing in my ear and I quickly kill the mosquito. Even though the jungle offers more hiding places, it's filled with bugs and all kinds of creepy crawlies. Besides, the foliage also conceals enemies.

My mouth starts to feel dry from the saltiness and spiciness of the curry. I pull out a water bottle and take a few large gulps until half the bottle remains. After finishing up the last drops of curry, I lay my against a tree and try my best to keep alert and rest my body at the same time. It's a good thing that my hearing had always been a slight bit above average because when I hear the slight sound of fabric moving to my left, I don't hesitate to dodge to my right.

A knife hits the tree I was siting against a few inches from where my head was. I spring to my feet and pulling the safety on my gun, and move away from the enemy. The moonlight seeps through the trees and reflects off the blade with an erie glow. I hear a familiar voice mutter "Damn" as Asher's head peaks out from behind the tree.

"It's you," I say numbly. I didn't expect for him to specifically hunt me down.

"No shit Sherlock," He replies, needlessly brushing a hand though his ruffled blonde hair. I fire a shot at him and he ducks behind the tree.

"Look what I got," He says coming out from behind the tree and drawing out a sword.

"Nice toy," I smile, holding up my gun to the moonlight, "but mine's better."

"Yes," he says, making sure to watch my movements, "but this is simply one of the two gifts from my adoring fans. Last time I checked, you didn't have any."

I don't let the comment provoke me, instead I simply reply, "What's the other?"

He holds a finger to his lips with a savage smile and whispers, "It's a secret."

I fire a shot and he hides behind the tree again. I only have three more shots before I have to reload and like before, I can't reload without exposing myself to danger. Besides, I only have two extra bullets.

"So?" I say, trying to provoke him, "Are you going to keep cowering behind that tree or will you come out and face me like a man?"

"I'm no man," he says, coming out to my surprise. He gives a spine chilling stare and looks me hard in the eyes, "I'm a demon."

He throws a knife my way, which I dodge, and raises his sword, rushing at me. This idiot must have finally lost it, I think, as he gets closer. I point my gun at him with a sigh and press the trigger. He falls to the ground with a cry of pain and doesn't move. Slowly, I make my way to his figure.

In the darkness, it's hard to identify any blood spilling from his body. I heard a muffled sob followed by quite a few curse words. Serves him right, I think, putting the safety back on my gun and turning my back to walk away and let him bleed to death. Suddenly, there's an unimaginable pain, as if my heart is being ripped apart. My eyes widen as I look down and see the tip of a sword protruding from my chest.

Asher pulls the blade out quickly and I fall forward. I feel my body being turned around and I look up into his grinning face. With the blood dripping from his sword and the moon casting a shadow over his eyes, he really does look like a demon.

"How?" I manage to cough, as blood trickles past my lips.

Instead of a reply, he starts taking off his shirt. I can only watch as the top slips off, revealing a bullet proof jacket underneath. So that's what it was, his second gift.

"Pretty fucking awesome right?" He says, putting his shirt back on. "Feel special. This gift was sent specifically for the task of killing you. After all, I hate leaving things undone and you really pissed me off by fleeing the battle scene like a scared little bitch. Luckily, my mentor knows me well."

I try to keep my eyes open, but they're slowly closing. My chest hurts so much it's a wonder I haven't passed out already. I hear the sound of the safety on my gun being released.

"Thanks for the gun," he whispers, hot breath in my ear.

"Go to Hell," I reply with the last of my strength.

"I'm already there," he responds plainly and the trigger is pulled.

* * *

**Ged:** An hour after the gun shots ended and a cannon went off, Asher returns. With the night glasses I obtained from a pack in the blood bath, I spot the boy easily. On the side of his left hip is a newly acquired sword. However, the biggest threat is the cocked gun he holds tightly in his right hand.

I look down at my mace. Even though it's deadly, it's no gun. My one advantage though is the darkness. Even if Asher has a gun, he won't be able to aim well if he can't see his target. Unlike back in the Capitol, where the nights are filled with city lights, here, the only faint light comes from fake stars. Before he has time to start a fire, I'll sneak up on him.

Making sure not to make a sound, I creep behind a large boulder, somewhere near the lake, but before Asher's camp. I wait, ready to spring into action in four, three, two... my mace slams down on the other boy's arm.

"Fuck!" He shouts, blindly firing in my direction. It misses, as did my attack. I was aiming for his head, but he must have heard the sound of the mace wooshing through the air and moved to the left. Still, it got his arm well enough and I can see blood running down it as he continues cursing.

I watch as he draws his sword. I move well out of the way, but he catches sight of me and charges. I run away from him, towards the lake. If I get into the water he won't dare to enter, not at night when he can't see a thing. The moment my leg enters the water there's a burning sensation. With a scream, I pull out.

I watch in horror as the skin on my leg begins to turn red and peal off slowly, exposing the bone. I look like a zombie, with chunks of flesh falling off. I continue screaming in terror and agony. Acid, I think, the lake must be filled with acid. The only consolation is that only the part that touched the acid is burning off. This stuff doesn't spread.

Asher, hearing my scream, stumbles my way. "You'll pay for that!" He snarls. His gun is in his injured right hand while he holds his sword in the other.

The sword comes down and I roll to the side, falling on my zombie leg and it cracks with a sickening sound and breaks off from the rest of my body, along with my skeletal foot. I almost wish I didn't have night vision glasses as I witness red and yellow marrow, along with blood smear across the grass. What once was my foot and shin roll about five feet from me.

Asher holds up his gun and fires a bullet into my thigh. I let out another cry and topple over. The bullet hits my crippled leg however, so at least I still have one good leg. Gritting my teeth, I use my arms to help push myself up and stand like a flamingo, balancing on one leg. I put my other stub down, trying to awkwardly support myself, as I use my upper body strength to swing my mace. This time, it catches Asher in the leg and he falls over, cursing again.

Both of us use all our might to stand like peg leg pirates. The sounds of cursing, sharp intakes of breath, and moans fill the air. Even though visibility is low, I'm sure Asher knows exactly where I am. After all, we are rather close to each other and there is little to hide behind. He points his gun at me and I drop to the ground, knocking the wind from my lungs to avoid being shot.

I drag myself, crawling on the ground, towards the acid lake. Since he doesn't know how deadly it is, if I can manage to push him in, he'll be a goner before all the flesh melts off his bones.

"Bloody murder," I hear him cry out. I look over and see he's holding what once was my foot, still attached to part of my shin. It's a grim scene, right of of a horror movie. He throws this thing as far away from him as he can and makes his way towards me, stumbling.

Another shot is fired, but the aim is a great deal off. I don't even have to try and dodge it. I near the edge of the bank, where grass turns to sand. I'm sure to be particularly careful not to touch the acid or damp sand surrounding it.

Asher follows me, just as planned, and fired another shot, this one dead center. I roll to the right and it whizzes over my head into the lake. Unfortunately, my hands fall in a pile of damp sand and begin to burn. Unlike my leg, where the skin pealed off, this time big red blisters form on my hands. It feels like touching hot coals, but at least I don't have skeleton hands to match my missing foot.

I let out a hiss and lay there helplessly as Asher lands on top of my back and holds the cold tip of a gun to my head. He presses it hard against my skull in a painful way, but after having my skin peal off the bone, it's nothing. He puts his figure on the trigger and I struggle to get away. Asher's far lighter than I am and I'm able to wrestle him off me.

His face falls into the damp sand, and he screams as I watch blisters cover half of his once fair skin, blinding one of his eyes. He makes it to his feet at the same moment I do, gasping. The gun is pointed at my head and I know I can't escape this one. With a groan he pulls the trigger. I expect to feel the bullet enter my skull, but I only hear a click. He'd out of bullets.

Asher screams with rage and flings the empty gun, with all his might, towards me. It hits my bleeding thigh as he yells, "Worthless piece of shit!"

I collapse for the final time as he draws out his blood-coated sword. He stumbles toward me, taking his time and raises it above me. It comes down, sticking my through the vital organs in my stomach. Blood flows past my lips. I know I'm done for.

I keep my eyes open for as long as I can bear, watching the back of my killer. He keeps stumbling, like a drunken man through the darkness. As my eyes slip closed I give a slight chuckle, knowing where he's headed. I hear splash, followed with a familiar shriek, accompanied by the sound of someone falling face first into water. When the screaming finally dies, I am able to barely make out the noise of two cannons.

* * *

**AN: We are down to the final four! Just as a warning, next chapter I'm going to try to fix a problem that I totally forgot about. It's going to be a very lame and rushed attempt so sorry in advance. Also, hope the idea of flesh eating acid wasn't too gory. -Risha **


	34. Caged

**Blaze: **Two more bombs sound in the night sky. We're down to the final four. Tristan sleeps through the sound. I hold a hand to his forehead, it's normal. I let out a sigh as one less worry is taken to my mind. One down, one thousand more to go. There's only four of us left and my intuition tells me that Analease and Caleb are still alive. It also tells me that this up coming day will be the final day of the Hunger Games.

The sound of trumpets fills the air and a screen appears in the sky showing the words "Congratulations to the tributes of Teams Eleven and Twelve."

"Hello Caleb, Analease, Tristan, and Blaze," comes Katniss's voice, "I'm sorry to inform you, but that cliche 'Katniss X Peeta x2 Rule' is no longer in effect, meaning only one person can win the games. However, I'm sure that from the very start all of you knew that rule was just gibberish and dismissed it from you minds. Those who didn't, are idealistic idiots. Anyhow, I'd like to inform you that the final battle is to be held in the field surrounding the Cornucopia. As the time nears twelve, the arena will become smaller. If you don't make it to the battle area on time, I'll assure you that your death will be painful. As a final word I with you a happy Hunger Games, and if the odd's are not in your favor, you die." There's a clicking sound the night goes quiet again.

I make a mental note to myself: Cornucopia by noon. Besides that information, the rest was pretty much what I was expecting. With the clones and the announcement of the feast and all the deaths in between, I honestly did forgot about that fake rule that would allow four people to survive. Basically, I'm in the same situation I was before the announcement. However, it did confirm my suspicion that Caleb and Analease are among the final four.

"Tristan," I say, gently shaking him awake.

"Don't bother, I already heard," comes his coherent reply.

"You were awake all that time!" I state, wanting to hit him, "Why pretend?"

He sits up with a smile and shrugs, "I thought you would kiss me while I slept."

I scowl, but can't hide my smile. When things are tough, the best thing to do is laugh.

"What ever jerk. I'm tired so keep watch while I sleep and wake me at dawn." I say, starting to lay down.

"Sure," he says with a sad smile, as if he's hiding something.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you." He mumbles.

"Huh?" I ask, not knowing quite what he said since his voice was so quiet.

"I said I was thinking about how much I want to sleep with you," he says plainly.

"In your dreams," I say, throwing my head down and trying to find some peace of mind.

"Always," he replies and I can picture his smirk, "Sleep well my love."

I try my hardest to hold back the tears. As I sob, I pretend like I'm laughing. I can't believe this is happening. Tomorrow, Caleb and Analease and Tristan will be gone from my life. Surprisingly, I've come to love them more than ever since the games began and Tristan has slowly made his way into my heart. How can I kill them? I'm trapped in an impossible situation. With fake giggles, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Tristan:** I look down at Blaze with a sigh. 'So this is it,' I tell myself. She looks so vulnerable sleeping there, with a tired and defeated expression. Hearing her muffled sobs and not being able to comfort her was one of the hardest things I've force myself to do. Worse still will be leaving her, but it's something I have to do.

Silently, I grab my bow and arrows and put them on my back. I take one of my swords with me and leave the other for Blaze. I begin to walk away, but turn back and clear a space in the ground, exposing some dirt. With a finger I trace my final message to her in the soft ground: _I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be_. I kneel over the words like a man mourning at a loved one's grave. I look at Blaze's face one last time and then turn away. The next time I meet her eyes, they will be filled with rage.

The jungle around me is filled with chatter of mutts, but they don't disturb me. I wonder for the hundredth time if what I'm doing is right. Blaze could be attacked by beasts or Caleb and Analease, who are most likely in the jungle as well. She could also sleep in too late and not make it to the cornucopia in time. There are so many little things that could go wrong it gives me a head ache just thinking about it. However, I'm sure the decision I made was right.

I realized it back when I ran after her, leaving Caleb and Analease in my wake. I love Blaze. My only wish is for her to go back home and live a good life, but knowing her, she'll probably throw her life away to save me. The only way I can stop that from happening is to make her despise me and feel betrayed. If she hates me with all her heart, she'll kill me and win the game. The only things I have to do is finish off Caleb and Analease and keep my true intentions hidden.

Both are equally important. By killing off those two, it will protect Blaze as well as enrage her. After all, they are her best friend and crush, so she might not be able to kill them herself. Finally, if my mask slips, even in the very end, Blaze will hate herself for it. I don't want her to go home pitying me and feeling sorry for killing someone who was trying to protect her. I want her to go home feeling proud that she got rid of her friend's killers.

The freedom of living has long since slipped away. Ever since I let myself trust and love, I've been nothing more than a caged bird, waiting for slaughter. But even if all chances of escape have fled from me, I'll make sure to use my strength and bend the iron bars that hold Blaze down so that at least she can be free. And when I see see fly away, I know it's not much, but I'll be the happiest tribute in the Hunger Games.

* * *

**AN: Only two more chapter and the epilogue left! I was originally going to combine this chapter with the one coming after it to make a single chapter with all the final four's POV. However, it was a bit long and in the end, I settle for two separate chapters. **


	35. Until then

**Analease: **

"Are you sure?" Caleb asks huskily in my ear. I look up at him, examining his worried eyes.

"I'm not some China doll that you'll break with a single touch," I reply, slightly annoyed.

"I know, I just want to make sure I'm not being too pushy."

"You pushy?" I laugh gently, "I don't think that's possible." He gives a sad smile and I lean foreword to kiss him.

His body falls on top of mine as all the tension and worry falls away. I draw my arms around his neck, rushing my fingers through his hair as his wrap my waist. A few tears slip from my eyes, but he gently wipes them away and kisses my cheek is our last night together and it should be one of fear, but right now, I want to offer him and myself at least a few moments of pure pleasure.

"Analease?" Caleb says softly, a good half an hour later. We lay side by side, looking into the darkness of the night, while giving kisses every moment or two.

"Yes?" I whisper, knowing what's coming. Why can't I have just a few more moments of bliss and peace?

"I'm sorry," He says, cradling me, "I'm sorry for what I'm asking you to do." The tears start to flood my face, and he wipes them off, "Analease, you need to win the Games. I know I'm being selfish by asking you to kill your friends and leave me behind, but I have to try. Without you, I'd probably commit suicide. I've loved you ever since we were children while you haven't really thought about me in this sort of way until we were reaped. Besides, I know you're strong enough to live on without me."

"No, I can't" I cry, "I'd be plagued with nightmares and die of a broken heart. I'm a weak girl, a very weak and stupid girl."

He gives a halfhearted laugh, "Just before you were telling me you weren't a fragile doll that would break with a single touch."

"Yes, but that was on a different matter. Besides, why can't I be the selfish one? Why can't I request you go on living without me?"

He spins his finger through my knotted hair. "I told you already, without you, I'd die."

"Well, then why can't we die together?" I cry out. I would make sense, a double suicide for love.

"Because if you die, I'll never forgive you," He says harshly, "I know this is something a women should never be asked to do, but please, allow me to feel like a man and die with honor protecting the one I love."

"It seems humorous how one can make such a selfish request seem so valiant. How can you feel triumph knowing your actions only cause my heart to break?"

He sighs, "I should have know this is the outcome I'd get with such a stubborn girl."

"I may roll over and cry on most issues," I say firmly, "but I won't let you throw your life away."

"Together?" He asks softly, "We stay together until the very end, until we're the final two."

"And then?" I Ask, knowing the answer.

"And then," he whispers in my ear so no one can hear, "we stuff out mouths with poison berries and unlike Katniss and Peeta, we bite down hard and make sure this hellish game has no victor."I let myself smile, but it doesn't hold for long. Caleb wraps me in his embrace and I feel his tears rolling down my back.

At dawn, we'll make our way to fight my old crush and best friend. The battle will be hard. Tristan, no doubt, will toss away his life to save Blaze and Blaze is strong enough to keep on fighting with a broken heart. If she and I are the final two, if would be unfair for me to win. Tomorrow, I'll die no mater what Caleb does to try to save me. Until then... I'll have to make Caleb hold the idea that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Caleb: **When the sun rises, the sky is covered in a blood red hue. I take care in unwrapping myself from Analease. The more time she has to sleep, the better. Once, I'm up, I pull on my clothes that are scattered around our sleeping area. Analease stirs at the sound, but doesn't wake. She does however, when a small parachute lands on her face.

"What?" She says as her eyes fly open. She looks around quickly before realizing there's no danger. She then notices she's not wearing any clothes in her arms fly over her chest.

"Morning," I say shyly.

"Just get it," She says as a finger points to her uniform, a red blush on her cheeks. After she's in her clothes, I pick up the gift from the sponsors.

"What is it?" She asks curiously as I open it. Inside are two water bottles and a warm clay pot. I open the pot to find a steamy serving of oatmeal with butter and cinnamon for two. Beside the bowl of mouth watering food is a single spoon.

"Feed me," She says gently. I hold a spoonful of warm porridge to her mouth. She squeals at the amazingness of a hot meal. I notice that there are dark rings under her eyes.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" I ask.

"Of corse, when one sleeps on the ground in the jungle without any clothes and is woken up a sunrise, their sleep is quite wonderful," She says with a smile. I let out a short sigh. If she can joke, I can have some peace of mind.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get going soon," I say. She nods eagerly and jumps up with a smile. Her entire mood is so different from the broken girl of last night. It almost worries me how well she's handling the day. However, I decide to let it slip.

Contrary to what I said, I'm still dead set on sending her home. The more upbeat Analease is, the better she'll be able to handle my death. Somewhere not that far beneath the surface, I know I'm just kidding myself. I know that when I die, Analease will break down and kill herself. I also know that the way things are going, Blaze will most likely be the game's victor. However, I don't let myself think about that. Instead, I pretend that everything is fine and well. We both pretend, because none of us are strong enough the face the truth and all the despair that comes along with it.

"Yo." Comes a male voice from behind me. My body tenses and I spin around, coming face to face with the ruthless, cold stare of Tristan.

* * *

**AN: We're almost at the final chapter. In this chapter and the last, I wanted to touch upon the fact that all the final four have similar feelings. However, their methods of dealing with the situation at hand varies. I wonder, which plans will fail and which will me triumphant. Also, how will emotions affect the final battle and who will be the first to break? **


	36. Set Free

**Blaze: **When I wake up, the wave of despair crashes down on me, drowning out all else out. And when it finally passes, the only thing left is a feeling of bitter betrayal. The words written on the ground pierce me like a sword:_ I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. _A scream escapes my lips as I kick the dirt and erase his final message. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have figure he'd leave me. Well if that's how it's going to be, I'll take satisfaction in watching him die.

Wearily, I hear the faint sound of crackling. My head whips around to where the noise is coming from. I grab my knives and run as the water gets closer. The electric river, it's raising all around me, snaring me in a deadly trap. It's only a few inches deep where I am, but it can kill me none the less. Ahead of me is a small area where the water hasn't reached yet. I burst towards it, using all my energy and hop over the thinest part. As the water flows my way, I keep running and don't look back.

My lungs are burning and my legs are starting to shake after a good mile of fleeing. The river continues it's pursuit at a steady pace, forcing me to keep my speed. It's a good two hundred or so feet behind me, but I don't dare to slow down. On the other hand, my energy is draining at an alarming rate. If I keep pushing myself, I could collapse, but if I slow down, the river will catch up to me. It's a loose loose situation.

I look up at a tree, wondering if maybe I'd be safe if I climbed it. However, I guess electricity can travel through them just as well as it can through the water. Just as I'm about to chance it, the water stops moving and a voice pierces the air.

"Tributes, it's nine o' clock. Three of you are already at the designated battle ground. Blaze, you have three hours to get your ass there."

When Katniss finishes talking, the water begins to flow again. I cough and keep moving forward. This time, my pace is slower than before. Either that, or the water began rising faster. The arena is fairly small, but it's another mile and a half to the cornucopia. The way things are going, I won't make it to the final battle. A ball of hatred overtakes me. If tristan hadn't betrayed me, I could have woken up on time and this whole thing never would have happened.

They say that when humans are pushed to their limits, they find new found strength; the same is true with hatred. When you hate someone enough, you find a fire inside you, and that fire will keep burning until you accomplish your goal. All my feeling of despair and hurt start to pour down my face, as I run forward with a new found strength. After all I've been through, after trusting Tristan and having that bond broken, I won't allow myself to die before I learn why he left me. When I see the terror in his eyes at my fury, and when he pleads for his life, I'll be satisfied enough to let it all go. Until that moment, I will fight like hell.

* * *

When I arrive at the cornucopia, a arrow is pointed at my heart. Tristan stands proudly atop the metal horn, the sun shining on his dark hair. His face is shaded and I can't see his eyes. I can however make out a savage smile. Beside him, are Caleb and Analease. Both of them share a look of brokenness and innocence that contrasts with the evil being that is Tristan. If he is the devil, they are the fallen angels who want nothing more than to find their way back to heaven.

Seeing all three of them together shocks me. I didn't expect them to all make an alliance in the end. Why now of all times? I guess their plan is to take me down and then figure out something, but what happens when it reaches the final three?

The arrow flies my way and I duck to the side, running towards the cornucopia. If I can get inside it, it will protect me. Of corse, I'll be boxing myself in, but it's better then standing out here in the open. Tristan's next arrow misses me by quite some distance. It's as if he's a totally different person. For a second I think of the possibility that it might be a clone, but that doesn't seem too reasonable. Chances are he's just shaken up and it's affecting his aim.

I'm nearing the metal horn when all three of them jump off. Suddenly, Caleb holds a knife to Tristan's throat, and a thin line of blood trickles down his skin. Despite myself, my heart sinks, but it's replace with a feeling of anger. I won't let anyone else kill Tristan.

"Sorry, but the deal's off," Caleb says loudly enough that I can hear it from where I stand.

Tristan gives a laugh, "Why, so you can kill me and save your weak little princess? Even if I'm dead, that piece of fluff won't see another sunrise." The knife presses harder against his neck and more blood flows from the wound.

"No, I'm killing because you're a traitor. All you do is betray the ones who love you. In the end, you'd probably end up tricking Blaze into thinking you're a good guy and then shoot her through the back. If I leave you alive any longer, you'll just kill everyone and win the games." Caleb replies.

"And you won't?" Tristan questions critically.

"No, I plan to let Analease win and die with honor," Caleb says.

Tristan gives another humorless laugh, "So you are just killing me to protect that idiot girl. When I die, you're just going to kill Blaze, so don't even talk about me being a traitor when you yourself are betraying me for your own selfish purposes."

Caleb looses his grip for a second and Tristan takes the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp. Tristan's arrow is now pointing at Caleb's heart. Analease gives a scream and tears start to pour down her face. I watch her with a look of disgust. If her heart is that weak, she doesn't deserve to live.

"No," she pleads, "Don't kill him."

"Analease, stop being such a coward!" I shout and all eyes turn towards me, "For god's sake, if you want to save him, do something! If all you can do is cry, then you might as well just curl up and die beside him." She gives me look like I've just smacked her.

"That's all I want," she says softly and a little piece of my heart hurts. Still, I'm not ready to give up and the fact that she wishes to die angers me.

"Sorry Anna," Caleb whispers to her. I watch horrified as he pulls out a knife and pushes it into Tristan's stomach as an arrow is launched into his heart.

"No!" Analease starts screaming hysterically and she runs to his body, pushing Tristan out of the way. I just stand there, frozen with a mixture of grief and scalding hatred. I try to will my legs to move, but they won't obey. A single cannon fires and I know it's for Caleb. Through Analease's sobs and Tristan's moans and my frozen limbs, my mind wanders back to a time when life was normal.

* * *

"Want one?" Caleb offered Analease as we walked by an ice cream stand, "I'll even pay."

"I would," Analease started and Caleb pulled out his wallet, "but I don't want to get fat."

"Come on," Caleb joked, "One ice cream won't make that much of a difference. Besides, I think you're fine the way you are."

"Well, Tristan doesn't," Analease said angrily.

"Who's he?" Caleb asked.

"The guy in the grade above us. He's a total jerk," I replied.

"Wrong," Analease said, "He's a _super hot_ guy in the grade above us who I happen to like. However, he only dates super skinny girls and I think he'd find me fat."

"Analease, your delusional," Caleb sighed.

"Hey," I started, wanting to take advantage of the situation, "Would you possibly get me an ice cream?"

"Sure," Caleb said with a forced smile. He walked over to get me a chocolate ice cream, my favorite kind. Analease laughed as she poked my stomach and walked off, saying something about a hair appointment.

"Where'd she go?" Caleb asks as he returned. I gave him a shrug.

"If you like her, just tell her." I said with fake happiness.

"No," he sighed, "Someone like her wouldn't like me."

"Well, other people do," I replied shyly.

His eyes lit up, "Like who?"

"Not telling," I said turning away.

He chased me and we ran through the crowd laughing. On the way, my ice cream dropped and caleb asked if I wanted another one. I refused and we went for a walk in the park. Later we met up with Analease and Caleb told her proudly that someone liked him. She gave me a knowing smile and began to giggle as my face turned red. Caleb just stared back and forth between us like the clueless boy he was.

* * *

Looking down at Caleb's corpse and Analease crying over him, I have to wonder where that laughing kid and intimidating girl went because all I see is a dead body and a broken spirit. I'm still frozen as I witness Analease pull the knife out of Tristan's gasping figure and hold it up. My body becomes mobile again and I race towards her, knowing her next move.

I make it to Analease as the knife comes down towards her heart. Instead, it digs into my hand. I let out a sharp cry and blood falls onto the ground. Analease's eyes widen and she starts apologizing in weak sobs. The pain from the wound hurts, but not as much as loosing three people I love would. Analease rolls into a ball, her sobs filling the air.

"Hey," comes a cough from the figure beside me. Blood runs freely from both Tristan's mouth and stomach. He gives a weak smile that's filled with so much regret and sorrow it breaks my heart. "You have to live, okay?"

All the rage falls away as I realize what really happened. He didn't abandon me as a traitor, he left me to protect me. The tears start to pour down my face and drip onto him.

"Oh shit," he says weakly, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You idiot!" I yell through the tears. "What a foolish move to make. How dare you throw your life away? Did you really think this was what I wanted?"

"Nope," he coughs again and more blood covers his chin, "but I'm selfish and I always get what I want."

"Shut up, just shut up," I sob, kneeling over him.

"Can't do that just yet," he says, weakly holding his hand to my face, "Just win okay? Prove to those sons of bitches that they can't control us and make the world better for everyone." I nod and his hand falls. For minutes, the sounds of ragged, forced breathing fills the air, along with the cries of two girls with broken hearts. Then, everything goes silent and a cannon fills the void. At the sound of it, I completely fall apart.

I look through my blurry eyes and see Analease's huddled ball. It would be so simple to kill her and make Tristan happy. It would be just as easy to kill myself and let Caleb have his wish. The world spins around me. Just a moment ago, I was criticizing Analease for being weak. I'm such a hypocrite. Tristan's words filly my racing mind: Prove to those sons of bitches that they can't control us and make the world better for everyone. I know what I have to do. In a single motion, I pull out one of my knives and plunge it deep into my heart.

"Sorry Jaden," I whisper as pain overtakes my mind, "Analease, I leave it all to you." My body falls on top of Tristan's.

The only reason why they had this final Hunger Games was to get revenge. Hatred and revenge spin cycles, cycles that never end. Someone has to break that cycle. Analease Snow, you are the one person that couldn't win the Hunger Games. They wanted to kill you and prove that President Snow's shadow no longer loomed over them. That, my friend, is why you must live. If you win the games, you can peacefully defy and Rebels and show the world that when winter comes to kill a rose, in the spring, it will bloom again. It's your life Anna, and not mine, that will have the most power.

As my body starts to die against my will, final thoughts will my mind. I'm sorry Analease, I know I'm being selfish to put everything on you. I always was jealous of you, but now, I don't envy you at all. Even so, I know you'll find the strength to do anything. Caleb, you got your wish. I loved you once, and I hope I just made you happy. Katniss, I hate and pity you with all my heart. Can't you see revenge just turns good people into monsters? I've won this game, and you no longer control me. Tristan, I used to think you were a conceited douche, but you stole my heart. I look foreword to seeing you even if you can't forgive me. Jaden, I didn't become a demon, I stayed myself to the very end. I love you and will watch over you, so be strong without me. Everyone, I'm not a caged bird in the Hunger Games. I've finally been set free.

The final cannon fires.

* * *

**AN:First: PLEASE don't spoil the ending in the reviews! You can say you hate it, but if you want to talk about it, pm me.**

**Now, for all of you who wanted a happy ending, I'm very sorry. It just feels like everyone has their tribute win and I wanted to be different. Also, I couldn't find a logical reason for anyone to live but Analease. Her life has meaning in that it defies the Rebels. **

**Lastly, thanks so much for reading this! All that's left is an epilogue and recap page. **


	37. Epilogue

**Ever After: Caged Epilogue **

* * *

"Momma" Asks the eight year old boy at my side. His eyes are blue like his fathers and he shares the same blonde hair.

"Yes Calvin?" I reply.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your father."

I hold out my hand for him to grab, but he runs ahead and leaves me far behind. The sun is shining brightly and I let out a sigh. It feels nice, I suppose, to live in a world where you don't have to worry about your child being reaped.

When we arrive at the gravesite, I hear the noise of children laughing. Calvin is chasing a little brown haired girl while a dark haired boy just stands and watches. The girl and boy are three years younger than him, but full of energy and life. I walk to the grave of my lover, two people at my side.

"How's Calvin?" Jaden says with a smile.

"Fine," I smile, "And Bailee?"

Jaden gives a chuckle as he stares lovingly at his rambunctious little daughter.

"She's just like my sister," he whispers.

"In case you're wondering, Troy is doing splendidly, if not a little anti-social." Says Monica, Jaden's wife, "Sometimes I think that his and Calvin's personalities should be switched."

I take a long deep breath. "No, our boys are fine the way they are. Calvin and Troy and Bailee are who they are, and Caleb and Tristan and Blaze were who they were. They are all unique in their own way."

"Analease," Jaden says cautiously, "how are you doing?"

"I'm managing," I say truthfully and like always, my mind finds it's way back to that single day.

* * *

When the chopper came to pick me, eight years ago, I felt nothing. When I was announced with winner of the games, I felt nothing. When I saw the three bodies laying in a pile, my heart stopped beating. And from that moment on, I'm not sure it worked quite right.

For the first week, I was confined to a hospital bed, chained down and handcuffed. They tried to make me come to reason, but no one could break the walls of sorrow that trapped me in my own mind. I refused to eat and they had to hook me up to an IV just to keep me alive. In the night, and during the day when I could no longer keep my eyes open, my mind conjured up demons to spite me. I was so afraid, so ashamed, so... lost.

When I was finally sent home, my parents actually cared for me. My mom spent days, crying over my shoulder and hugging me and trying to convince me that everything would be okay. I cried until my eyes couldn't produce tears and listened to the pounding noise in my ears of someone screaming 'murderer.'

A month after the games, when they wanted to interview me, I was a zombie. The feeling of hurt and sorrow had dulled and I felt nothing. I was an empty shell, with a little skin and bones to cover it up. But when they showed me, when they publicly showed the recap of the games, I broke down all over again. Because even if I willed myself to forget, the screen reminded me of the love I felt for everyone and how they were brutally taken from me. The worst part was seeing Blaze and Tristan's final exchange because it reminded me that I had no final conversation with Caleb.

Another month later, my sobbing mother dragged me from my room, put me in the car, and brought me to the hospital. The nurse's eyes when she saw me were filled with horror. She told my mother to wait outside and hurried me off to the emergency room. Just before the doors closed, my mother reached for my hand. She asked me why I wanted to cause her the pain of losing her child. I told her that I didn't want to cause pain, I just wanted my own pain to go away.

"Analease," the doctor said gently. When I gave no reply he continued, "Analease, you're pregnant."

The word shocked me out of my silence, "What?"

"However, the way things are going, you won't be able to carry the baby to birth. Your body is barely healthy enough to support your life, let alone that of a child. Luckily, you aren't that far through your pregnancy and an abortion will be quite an easy process."

"No!" I blurted out.

My mind was spinning. I had a baby growing inside me. More importantly, I had Caleb's baby growing inside me. I was determine to keep the child no matter what. It was a selfish reason. It wasn't because I wanted to be a mother or was even qualified for the task. I simply wanted a piece of Caleb to hold onto. In my mind, If I lost that baby, I would forever lose Caleb.

After that, I started taking care of myself more. I pushed away my grief and thought only of how to keep myself stable. I ate a balanced diet and went to the doctor regularly. As my belly grew, I started reading books on parenting and the larger I became, my joy and interest started to come back slowly.

"Analese, are you really ready for this?" My mom asked nervously on my eighth month, as we were looking at cribs. She looked so distressed and I felt guilt sweep over me.

"Mom, I'm sorry I decided this without asking you. I'm sorry that you have such a foolish daughter."

My mom embraced me and started crying, "I don't care if my daughter's a fool. All that matters is that she's alive and well."

At the end of the next month, my water broke as I was having lunch with my mother. She rushed me to the hospital as I was screaming 'bloody murder.' The labor seemed to drag on forever. It was the second most painful thing that had ever happened in my life; the first being Caleb and Blaze's deaths. As the pain made me scream and almost black out, I swear I saw my friends.

"So you got her pregnant huh?" I heard Tristan say to Caleb who blushed.

Blaze laughed, "Don't act like such a jerk. You're just jealous I never let you bang me up."

"Damn straight," Came the foreword reply.

"Analese, you're going to be great mother," Caleb said, reaching out to touch me.

"And you would have been the best father in the world," I cried.

"Nope," Tristan said, ending the emotional moment, "I would have been the best father."

Caleb made a gagging sound, "Like hell. Your child would have been so screwed up."

"At least he'd be a sexy devil," Tristan retorted.

"Who ever said it'd be a boy?" Blaze demanded, "I couldn't deal with two of you."

They continued arguing and I kept on laughing through my tears.

"Analease, we have to go." Caleb said softly.

"No, stay!" I begged.

"Analease, your baby's almost here," Blaze said with a smile and they started to fade as the hospital lights became brighter.

"Wait," I called out, "What should we name our child?"

Caleb gave a knowing smile, "Calvin."

And then they all disappeared and I thought I'd be all alone. Instead, the sound of crying filled my ears and my heart fluttered at the sound. A nurse put my child in my arms and I began to cry with relief and joy.

"Calvin," I whispered, "You look just like your father."

* * *

"Analese?" Jaden asks again, a questioning look in his eyes. I give him a smile, a pure smile and let him know I'm okay.

"Momma?" Calvin asks running over to me, "Can you tell me who killed Daddy?"

My chest tightens, "The person who killed your father isn't the one to blame."

He frowns, "What do your mean?"

"Sometimes good people are forced to do bad things. You can't blame them if it isn't in their power to change it. The one who's at fault are the people who create the Hunger Games."

Calvin balls his little fists, "Then I hate the Hunger Games makers! I hate them for taking my daddy and making my momma cry."

Tears pour down my face and I quickly wipe them up and hold his hands, "Listen okay? You don't hate anyone, not even the Hunger Games makers. Hate makes more hate and more hate make the Hunger Games. If you want to feel anything, feel sorry for the Hunger games makers because they didn't know how to love. If you show love, not hate, the world will be a better place." Calvin nods and runs off to play with his friends.

"Words of wisdom," Jaden chuckles. I ignore him.

They say as time passes, pain lessens. In my experience, it's not time, but people, who fill the void. If not for my son, I don't know where I'd be. However, I don't try to think about the sorrow that could have been, I look toward the future and the brightness it had to offer. Of course, I still have a pit in my heart that may never heal. But as my son grows and I meet new people, it's slowly starting to fill. I went from a bratty girl, to an in love girl, to a broken girl, to a growing mother.

At night, I cry because I miss Caleb and Blaze and even Tristan so much. I cry because even though I know it's wrong, I still hate the Rebels. I cry because I'm so ashamed of some of the things I've done. And then, my son comes into the room and I remember that right now, everything is okay. I remember that all my friends want to see me smiling, not in tears and that I have to stay strong. So I get up every morning, with a smile, knowing it will make Blaze and Caleb and everyone else happy. And as the days go on, I keep growing and moving towards the future.

Hatred and sorrow are power, they are yours to control. All you have to do is turn them into strength, and use the strength to move forward.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is the end. I personally like this chapter better than the rest. The final line is a quote from the anime 'Black Butler.' I know this fanfic has it's fair share of issues, but I really feel complete and think that everything turned out perfectly.**

**Incase you were wondering, Caleb got Analease pregnant on their last night together (I hinted to it in the 'Until then' chapter). I leave it up to you to decide if Analease really did see her friends while giving birth or is she was just delusional. **

**EVERYONE, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I hope with all my heart you enjoyed it.- Risha**


	38. Recap

**FINAL RECAP**

**Tributes:**

Team: Male, Female

1: Riley, Nicolia

2: Zane, Silver

3: Blake, CC

4: Asher, Aria

5: Kaiden, Destiney

6: Kent, Ever

7: Jake, Nixie

8: Mason, Locket

9: Jeval, Briar

10: Ged, Thistle

11: Caleb, Analease

12: Tristan; Blaze

* * *

**Deaths (within the day, the death's aren't in chronological order, but are in order according to their team number from highest to lowest and male to female)**

**Day One: AKA Bloodbath Day**

**CC**

killer: Analease

how: steel fan

**Aria**

killer: X

how: X

**Kent**

killer: Aria

how: needle (senbon)

**Jake**

killer: Blaze

how: knife to the throat

**Locket**

killer: Games Makers

how: bomb while stepping off the plate early

**Jeval**

killer: X

how: X

**Briar**

killer: X

how: X

**Day Two: AKA Pointless Death Day**

**Riley**

killer: X

how: X

**Zane**

killer: X

how: X

**Blake**

killer: X

how: X

**Mason**

killer: X

how: X

**Day Three: AKA Final Eight Day **

**Nicolia**

hiller: Asher

how: knife

**Silver**

killer: Destiney

how: bullet while acting as a shield for Asher

**Kaiden**

killer: Asher

how: knife

**Ever**

killer: Asher

how: knife

**Nixie**

killer: Nicolia

how: sickle to the heart

**Thistle: **

killer: Games Makers and Katniss

how: three arrows and a bullet to the skull

**Day Four: AKA Painful Death Day **

**Asher**

killer: Nature and Ged

how: Ged injured him badly and he fell into a acid lake

**Destiney**

killer: Asher

how: sword through the chest

**Ged**

killer: Asher

how: sword through the stomach and vital organs

**Caleb**

killer: Tristan

how: arrow to the chest

**Tristan:**

killer: Caleb

how: knife to the stomach

**Blaze:**

killer: Blaze (suicide)

how: knife to her heart

**Capitol Hunger Games VICTOR: Analease Snow**

* * *

**AN: This is to hopefully make things easier to understand. (That is unless I messed it up.) **


End file.
